An Impossible Relationship
by Shay935
Summary: What happens when an average 16 year old girl gets sucked into the wizarding world and is asked by Dumbledore himself to do a very important task?
1. Books For Bath Toys

The introduction. My English teacher says it's the most important part of a story, but lucky me that's the part I've always had trouble with (well that and spelling) and even luckier me I just so happen to be trying to document the true story of how I got sucked into the Wizarding World; Olivia Stone, your average, everyday normal girl got sucked into the magical world, uncovered old secrets, made new friends, fell in love, and in the end discovered who I really am.

Chapter one: Books for Bath toys

As with most stories this one starts out with the main character (me) facing a problem.

"Mom!" I screamed down the hall while looking at the horrific sight that was in front of me.

"What is it dear?" she yelled back from the kitchen.

The horrific sight that I had mentioned was my younger sister Emma in the bathtub. Why is that so bad you ask? She was using my books as bath toys.

"Emma's using my books as bath toys!" I freaked out trying to salvage the soggy literature.

"What?" she said from behind me "God, I leave her alone for two seconds and look what happens." she pulled a whining Emma out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Which ones did she ruin?" I pulled all four books out of the water reading the tittles out loud.

"The Firm, Great Expectations , and The Lord Of The Flies"

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said while trying to keep a struggling Emma inside her towel.

"Mom Kindred is a library book so I'm going to have to replace it." I cried setting the dripping books in the sink.

"Get my purse, I'll give you money to get it replaced." I quickly ran to the other end of the house and got my mothers purse. When I got back she was no longer in the bathroom, but in Emma's room trying to get her dressed.

"Here you go." I handed her the bag so she could search through it's many cluttered pockets to find her wallet.

"Here's $60. That should cover it, and you can get a new book if you like" I calmly nodded my head, took the cash and made my way to my room.

"Me and Taylor are going shopping today so I'll get the books then, I've been needing something new to read, so I guess this was a blessing in disguise" I yelled so she could hear me from the other room. I stuck the cash in my wallet then went back to getting ready to go shopping with my best friend Taylor.

A few hours later it was time for me to go meet Taylor. We decided to meet at the local coffee shop so we could get a coffee and catch up with each other.

I pulled into the parking lot and headed in, she was already there waiting for me in one of the large burgundy armchairs, that was tucked away in the corner of the dimly lit coffee shop.

"Hey Buddy." I greeted her with a tight hug.

"Hola Buddy, I already ordered your usual." she smiled sitting back down. We talked for a few minutes then decided it was time to get our shop on ( Did I really just say that?)

"Taylor we've been shopping for almost four hours now, and every store we've went to you picked. Can I please pick the next one?" I begged.

"Fine you big baby." She teased me, then put down the hat she was looking at. We exited the store and I started to search for a new one. A very unusual one caught my eye.

"Come on Taylor! Let's go inside that one" I pointed to the bright hippie store across the street.

"What? Are you serious? You know that store is for hard core tree huggin' hippie freaks right?" She looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"I know, but come on it'll be fun!" I grabbed her arm and ran across the street, a few cars honking at us as we did so.

"You see this is why I should be the one picking the stores." She laughed as we entered the shop. It had dark orange walls, faux wood floors, and all the shelf's that heals the items were made out of bamboo.

I was looking at all the different types of incense they had when Taylor called me from the other end of the store.

"Olivia! Look at this" She called from behind me. I walked over to see he in front of a small bookshelf. She handed me a small brown book. I laughed as I read the title out loud.

"Learn how to read. Oh my gosh!" I flipped it over and read the description "Learn how to read, by reading this book. That's hilarious." I handed her back the book, then began to scan the bookshelf.

"Sheila!" I heard a woman with an English accent yell from the back room of the store.

"Yes Jane?" a young blonde, wearing a frilly pink sundress and too much makeup squeaked from behind the counter. She looked new and out of place in the store.

"Have you seen my book?" A tall blonde Englishwoman came out from the backroom.

"No Jane, I haven't." She said in the same high pitched squeak while shaking her head.

"Well keep an eye out for it, it's imperative that I find it." The woman then headed back into her back office.

"Taylor look at this" I said while picking up a strange book from the shelf. When I touched it a strange feeling washed over me, as if the book was cursed or tainted in some way.

"What is it?" She asked while looking over my shoulder to read the title.

I read it out loud.

"The Future Of The Wizarding World." I opened up the book and flipped through the pages. They seemed to glow a light green at my touch but Taylor hadn't seen since she had already became bored with the book and was now looking at the various knick knacks in the shop. "This seems interesting." I flipped the book over to see if their was a description. All that was on the back of the book was a round red sticker. "I wonder what this means?" I asked aloud. Taylor walked back over to me and inspected it.

"Maybe it's on sale or something." was all she said before returning to the knick knacks.

"Well I'm getting it." I decided quickly and headed for the nervous looking blonde behind the counter.

"Hello, will this be all?" She asked as she rang up the book.

"No, actually there is a red sticker on the back of the book. Does that mean it's on sale or something?" I asked leaning forward onto the counter. She looked as if she had no idea.

"I'm not sure this is my first day working here." Her high pitched voice slightly hurt my ears.

"It's fine. I'll just buy it as is." She smiled then put the book in a little bag that looked like it was made from recycled newspaper. "Okay, that will be…" She got a list from under the counter and scanned it quickly till she found what she needed. "$20.67 please." I gave her the money, then me and Taylor were out of their and onto the next store.

If only I would have stayed in the shop a little bit longer, I would have been around to see this.

"_Sheila are you sure you haven't seen my book?" The tall blonde Englishwoman came back out from her room once me and Taylor had gone._

"_No Jane, but I have a question. A customer just purchased an item and it had a red sticker on it. What does that mean?" Jane's eyes widened in shock and anger._

"_Sheila, what item did you just sell?" she spoke slowly._

"_A book." was all she said back._

"_What book was it?" She stepped a little closer to Sheila, rage bubbling up inside her._

"_Um… Some magic book. The title was The First Wizarding world or something like that." She smiled but her smile quickly faded when she saw her bosses face. "That was your book wasn't it." She said as more of a fact then a question. Jane nodded face red with chagrin. "Well why was it with the rest of the books then? I mean how was I supposed to know not to sell it?" Her bosses anger rose slightly. _

"_A red sticker means, Do. Not. Sell." She spoke through gritted teeth. _

"_Well how in the heck was I supposed to know that?" Sheila said weakly. Jane didn't utter another word, she just pointed to the poster behind Sheila that read **Red sticker= Do Not Sell**. _

"_That book was VERY important Sheila!" She yelled "Who did you sell it too?" She spoke louder, desperate. _

"_Um… Some girl… I didn't get her name." Sheila spoke nervously. _

"_Well what did she look like?" Jane was now pacing back and forth._

"_Well she looked about 16, maybe 17. She had auburn hair, her eyes were blue… no wait green… no, no they were defiantly blue, and she was pretty short I'd say 5'2 at the most 5'3."_

"_Your sure you didn't catch her name?" Sheila was trying so hard to remember. (My guess is that she was hoping that if she remembered then maybe she wouldn't get fired on her first day.) _

'_Um… her friend said it, It was something like Olive, or Trivia…. Olivia! That's her name!" She jumped up and down as if she were a cheerleader at a football game. _

"_Thank-you Sheila, and when I get back we'll talk about wheatear I'm firing you or not." Then Jane; the tall Englishwoman, set out to find me. Leaving a terrified employee behind. "I've got to find her before she discovers the books power!" she whispered to herself as she ran down the nearly vacant street. _

"Oh my goodness! I am so tired." I whined as me and Taylor walked up to my car. The sun was setting, so it was time for both of us to say goodbye and go home.

"Goodbye buddy." She smiled sadly.

" I'm gonna miss you. You better call me or text me when you get home. Man It sucks that you live two hours away from me." I said bringing her into a tight friendly hug.

"Well maybe somebody shouldn't have moved two hours away." She playfully accused. We both laughed as we pulled away.

"Hope to see you soon buddy." I smiled at her then put all the stuff I bought in the trunk or my car.

"Same here. Goodbye." She yelled as she jogged toward her car.

"And tell your boy toy Antonio I said Hola!" I could here her laughing loudly from across the parking lot.

By the time I had gotten home I was ready to go straight to sleep. I was so tired I didn't even bother changing out or my clothes and into pajamas. I placed the bags of stuff I had bought on my bed and the book from the hippie store slid out.

Even though I was tired as hell, curiosity got the better of me and I opened the arcane book. I couldn't put it down.

The book turned out not to be a book but more a collection of facts about another world. The Wizarding World to be more specific. It was like a history book of a made up place. I noticed a few names repeatedly came up. Names like; Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and the one that was used the most was Harry Potter. In fact it seemed to be centered around this boy; Harry Potter, and Voldemort. I had almost Finished the book when my body just couldn't take it anymore. I fell asleep, The book lying open on my stomach. The next day I would get a wake up call I would never forget.


	2. Hello, Please Don't Bleed On Me

"AHHHHHH!" I was woken up by a loud noise that sounded like a train horn. I shot up off the moist ground, and looked at my surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, scared out of my mind and on the verge of tears. I looked to my left and saw an old fashion train. "What the hell?" people were starting to get off the train, they all looked young. Some looked my age and others looked as young as 10. "Where the frick am I?" I panicked. I walked around the train and saw the platform. All of the young kids were gathered around a giant man with a dark black bushy beard that had gray patches, and had hair to match.

I walked up on the platform and tried to find someone who could tell me where I was. I made a snap decision and got on the train. I knew the conductor would know for sure where I was. As I walked down the aisle I tripped over something. I looked back to see what I tripped over and nothing was their. I felt around and touched something.

"What the hell is this? Is it invisible?" I felt down the sides of the invisible thing and found what felt like the edge of a cloth or blanket. I pulled it back and it reviled a boy. He had blood flowing profusely from what was sure to be a broken nose. He had round glasses that were broken, and behind the glasses were two light green eyes.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" I had already decided that this was all just a dream and I would be waking up soon, so it wouldn't hurt to help this poor boy.

He coughed to life and I helped him up off the aisle floor.

"Yea I'm fine. Come on we've got to get off the train before we get shipped back to London." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the train, before it's whistle blew signaling that is was getting ready to take off.

"Your nose looks broken are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked as I inspected his injury.

"Yea I'll be fine. I'll just have Madam Pomfrey, or someone else fix it before the sorting ceremony." None of what he said made sense to me.

"Who before the what now?" I stated clearly confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you a transfer student?" I was about to answer but I guess he had already assumed that I was a new student. "Makes sense I don't think I've ever seen you around Hogwarts before." He finished while walking towards a large gate. I followed him.

"Hogwarts? The school of magic?" I remembered reading about it before falling asleep. That convinced me that it was a dream, because I had read about the Wizarding World before falling asleep.

"Yes, where else did you think you were?" He laughed awkwardly. "I'm Harry by the way." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, now please don't bleed on me." I shook his hand and he laughed.

"So do you have a name by any chance?" He asked. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Olivia, Olivia Stone." I smiled at him. He smiled back but winced in pain.

"Are you sure theirs not anything I can do to help your nose?" I asked again.

"Here hold these for a second." he handed me his bloody glasses. Then pulled a very smooth stick from his pocket. He pointed the stick at his nose. " Episkey" He whispered to himself and a loud crack filled the air followed by Harry's pain filled moans. " Well, how does it look?" He asked.

"Not broken."

"I'll take it." He laughed and took his glasses back, then he cleaned them off and repaired them too. I didn't bother asking him how he fixed his nose or anything like that because I figure it's a dream anything's possible.

As we neared the gate I saw a dwarf of a man standing by a large pile of assorted luggage, holding a clip board and looking worried.

"Ahh Mr. Potter there you are. I was starting to worry, and who's this?" He looked at me.

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick. This is Olivia Stone, she's a new transfer student." Harry spoke up for me.

"I wasn't informed that we were getting a transfer student this year, tell me dear what was your name?" he asked.

"Olivia Stone. Spelled exactly how it sounds." The dwarf man who Harry called Professor Flitwick wrote my name down on the list quickly.

"Alright Miss. Stone, Mr. Potter. Go on, don't want to be late for the sorting ceremony now do we." He smiled brightly underneath a full mustache, and motioned for me and Harry to go on our way.

I followed Harry to a large carriage, that had demonic looking horses attached to it.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the black creatures.

"You can see them?" He asked surprised. I nodded, then hesitantly got into the carriage. "They're called Thestrals. Don't be afraid of 'em. I know they're a bit different, but trust me they're harmless."

"So why were you surprised that I can see them?" I asked as he jumped in and sat across from me.

"Well they can only be seen by people who have seen death." he answered "If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um… when I was little my father and I were in a car accident. Luckily I got out with only a few scrapes, but my dad didn't make it." I spoke sadly. "So how come you can see them." I saw a pain fill his eyes before he looked away from me.

"My godfather was murdered in front of me." Was all he said.

"I'm so sorry. How bout we switch to a lighter subject?" I suggested. He nodded his head with a look of relief on his face.

"So you're an American." He said it more like a fact then a question.

"Yes, from California to be exact." I smiled.

"Wow, an America at Hogwarts. This should be interesting." he said more to himself.

"And why is that?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Well, lets just say that other people might not be as accepting and welcoming as I've been. I'd watch out for Slytherins especially if your muggle born." Luckily I remember that muggle meant that you didn't do magic, and that a muggle born was a witch or wizard who's parents were muggle, but I had no idea what a Slytherin was.

"Slytherin?" I questioned.

"Oh, you see at Hogwarts students are split up into four houses based on skill and personality. Slytherin is one of them, Theirs also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and my house Gryffindor." He spoke the last part proudly.

"So what house will I be in?"

"Well your going to have to wait for the sorting hat to figure that out." He smiled, whiled I sat there confused. "Trust me everything will make sense when we get to the castle." he said reassuringly.

As the carriage came to a stop I looked up at the humongous castle.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know." Harry looked up at the castle proudly.

Harry was a gentlemen and let me get out first but I tripped and fell right into the ground.

"Oh Merlin. Olivia are you alright." He hopped out of the carriage and helped me off the ground.

"Ouch." I rubbed my aching knee, then felt the burning pain sink into my hands. "Dam it. I'll survive, I've had worse." I laughed slightly but then a thought popped into my mind. _'If this is a dream, then why did the fall hurt? Your not supposed to feel pain in dreams' _Then it hit me somehow this wasn't a dream. This was all real, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I started panicking inside and it obviously showed on my face.

"Olivia are you sure your alright? You don't look well." Harry asked while inspecting the small cuts on my hands. This time my answer was different.

"I'm not sure." I answered scared out of my mind.

"Do you need to go the hospital wing." He asked concerned.

"No. Maybe. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do." I started to panic again.

"Calm down It's just a few cuts, and maybe a bruise or two." he tried to calm me down. "Lets go inside." He grabbed me by the wrist instead of my aching hands, and I… well I kind of put up a little fight.

"No, can't we stay out here, it's so nice tonight. I really don't need to be sorted right away do I. Harry come on!" I pleaded but it was to late we were at the entrance way where a old woman in a pointy witch hat paced back and forth. A look of relief crossed her face when she saw Harry, then the look was replaced by confusion when she saw me.

"Mr. Potter where were you, and why do you have blood on yourself?" she asked alarmed. "Never mind that, who is this?"

"Olivia Stone." I spoke up, my voice sounding shaky and nervous.

"I wasn't aware that we would be getting a transfer student but Dumbledore has bigger things to worry about. Come inside both of you, and where are your robes Miss. Stone?"

I didn't know what to do. I froze up just staring at her.

"Mr. Potter go and join the other students in the great hall, I need to have a talk with Miss. Stone." Harry gave me a sad smile and a small wave and then he was gone. "Is it money problems dear?" She asked sounding sympathetic.

"What?" I was just plain confused."

"Could you not afford new robes? Did you even manage to afford school supplies?" I mentally thanked the woman for coming up with a lie for me, and mentally high-fived myself for being so lucky.

"Yes, that's it. I couldn't afford to get the things… that you were just talking about." she then held out her hand for me to shake.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Now I have an extra set of robes and uniform for such times as this one, and the school has supplies that we can lend to you, Now have you a wand?" I was about to say no when all of the sudden I felt something in my back pocket. I pulled out a wand,

shock covered my face but apparently Professors McGonagall didn't notice. "Good now we don't have time to get your uniform so we'll just have to go to the great hall and get you sorted now." I just stood their staring at the wand that had magically appeared in my back pocket. "Come on now deary." I looked up from my wand to see that she was already inside the castle and headed toward what she said was the Great Hall.

I couldn't think of anything else to do so I followed her. Before I knew it we were standing in front of a very large door and she was telling me not to be nervous in front of the other students.

"Wait what?" was all I was able to say before she flicked her wand and the doors were open.

The great hall had four very long tables that were almost at long as the room they were in, and each table was crowded with students. I noticed that each table wore different colored ties and such. At the very end of the room was another long table but instead of going vertically like the other tables it went horizontally. At that table sat a collection of what I assumed to be more teachers, and in front of the table was a tall and ancient looking old man. He was standing at a gold podium with large golden owl on it. The old man had a long white beard and hair that matched, and looked like he was in the middle of a speech.

I was so scared that I hadn't moved from my spot at the entrance of the hall.

"Well don't be shy deary, hurry up now." McGonagall encouraged me to follow but I just couldn't. She had to grab my hand and pull me inside the hall. She interrupted the old man at the podium causing all eyes to fall on me.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have a transfer student that needs to be sorted." She pulled me past the table where everyone was wearing green neckties. I heard a boys voice say something just loud enough so that I could hear.

"Lets hope she's a Slytherin, we need a hot girl like that in this house." Then he wolf whistled causing the other boys around him to laugh "Yea she's got a nice arse on her." the boy continued.

Now I'm not the kind of person to just lay down and take a verbal beating, or be womanized by some lowlife pig. So I quickly turned around, causing McGonagall to release my arm and shouted at the boy.

"Don't talk about me like that you filthy pig!" I yelled at the boy, and was finally able to get a good look at him. The boy had very large and crooked teeth, black hair, and shifty grey eyes, and he did not look happy about me calling him a filthy pig.

The entire hall was silent, me and the boy were locked in a glaring contest, McGonagall had to grab my wrist to pull me away.

"Mr. Flint if you are not quiet throughout Miss. Stone's sorting I will take 15 points from Slytherin, is that clear?" She asked, and he didn't reply with words he simply grunted in approval and became suddenly interested in a spot on the table. "Now come on deary don't fight with the Slytherins, you've got plenty of time for that later." Then she turned her attention back to the old man who she called Dumbledore. "Now Professor Dumbledore as I said before we have a transfer student who needs sorting." The old man just smiled at her.

"Of course, Our new student Olivia Stone." he then smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, I mean I didn't get it how did he already know my name? We had never met before.

" Sit down there Miss. Stone." McGonagall pointed to an old stool, and I quickly obliged. "Now I'm going to put the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell us which house you should belong to." I thought I was doomed for sure, I mean if the hat could tell which house you should be in they it should be able to tell that I'm not a witch, right?

She tried to place the hat on my head, I say tried because every time she went to put it on I'd move out of the way and she'd miss. This earned a few giggles from the students.

"Now dear I understand your nervous but you have to let me… Put. This. On!" she struggled but with those last words she finally got it on my head. Then she stepped back and let the hat do it job.

"Ah nervous are we?" The hat spoke to me. I jumped in fright.

"J-just a bb-bit." I stuttered scared as hell because a article of clothing was talking to me.

"Your hiding something… but it won't matter for the truth will come out eventually. Now lets see, which house to place you in?" he asked himself (at least I think it's a he, I mean how would you check to make sure?) I couldn't believe it, the hat was actually sorting me into a house, even though I don't have a magical bone in my body! "It seems as though you don't have a preference Miss. Stone, it's almost as if your just happy with the fact that I'm sorting you at all" He snickered, then continues scanning my brain. "Hmm… Slytherin perhaps? That would make coming event run a bit smoother, and you could do well their, but I'm afraid your far to kind and willing to share. Maybe a Ravenclaw, you are a very smart young lady, but then again you are not very… practiced in the art of magic." he snickered once more. It felt like he was taking forever when he finally reached a decision. " The right house for you is… GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted.

Finally McGonagall raised the hat from my head.

"Now you go and sit at the Gryffindor table dear." she pointed to the table where everyone wore red and yellow neckties.

"Olivia!" I looked a bit further down the table and saw Harry waving me over to him and his friends. I was glad that I had already made a friend so I wouldn't have to sit awkwardly next to someone who I didn't know.

I sat down next to Harry, across from me was a girl with thick brown hair and next to her was a boy with bright red hair.

"Hello I'm Olivia." I smiled nervously and introduced myself.

"We know Harry told us about you. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley." She pointed to the red headed boy who was sipping at his drink.

"How do you do." H e said once he swallowed what looked to be some type of juice. "So yelling at Slytherins on the very first day, that takes guts. What did he say anyway?" He asked then took another drink.

"Oh he just made an unfavorable comment about my ass." I said while calmly sipping at the goblet of juice that was in front of me. Ron laughed.

"Well any enemy of a Slytherin is a friend of mine." he said causing all four of us to laugh. We all talked and laughed while we finished out dinner. I figured that since I was stuck their I might as well make some friends.

Then Dumbledore got back up to the podium to say something.

"Prefects, It's now time to lead the first years to where they will be staying while they're at Hogwarts, and please be kind with them, remember they are breakable." The prefects and first years all stood up.

"Olivia, you don't have to go with them, we'll show you around the castle." Hermione sweetly offered.

"Thank you Hermione, that's very nice of you." I smiled widely "I think I'll take you up on that offer right now." I laughed and stood up from the table, but squeaked in surprise when I turned around.

"I'm sorry Miss. Stone, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. " Dumbledore apologized and steadied me before I fell over. "When your finished with your dinner, I need you to come to my office, we need to have a talk." I gave him a confused look. I mean what would he have needed to talk to me about, right?

He saw my confused look and that I was starting to panic, then he said something totally unexpected.

"You see Miss. Stone , It's bout your luggage. I'm sorry to say that it has been temporarily misplaced. I need you to come to my office so that we can get this sorted out."

I nodded my head, but was still very, very, very confused.

"Okay Professor, but I'll need someone to escort me seeing as I don't have any idea where anything is." I said. Harry cut in quickly.

"I could escort her Professor." He stood (well practically leapt) up from the table.

"Oh no Harry that won't be necessary. I've already gotten a prefect to escort Miss. Stone."

"Who?" Ron piped up from the other side of the table.

"Draco Malfoy." he said with a smile, which confused me since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had looks of pure hatred and horror plastered on their faces.

"But why?" Harry asked, anger clear in his voice.

"He's one of our top students, and one of our best prefects, and he happened to be standing next to me when I was looking for someone to escort Miss. Stone." He smiled again, then just left, I had an inkling that Dumbledore was up to something, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Now why would Dumbledore have Malfoy be the one to escort her?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"Yea, best prefect my arse. I saw him trip three first years on the way here." Ron spoke up just as angry. "I have no idea why he would do this mate but, Olivia it would certainly stink to be you right now." he laughed. So I picked up a dinner roll and threw it at him.

"So I take it that you guys don't like this Draco guy. Why?" I asked.

"Well for one he's a dirty Slytherin." Ron said while brushing bread crumbs from his hair.

"Two he's extremely prejudice towards muggle-bourns." Hermione said, distain clear in her voice.

"Yea I don't get that hating muggle-bourns thing. Can't they do magic just as good as any other witch or wizard?" I asked.

"Yes we can." Hermione replied "and it's nice to know that you feel that way." she smiled up at me in approval.

"Well another reason why we hate Malfoy is he's pretty much Harry's arch nemesis." Ron got us all back on topic.

"Is that true?" I looked over at Harry.

"Yes, in fact you saw a bit of what he did to me tonight." he whispered low so Hermione and Ron wouldn't hear.

"Oh my goodness. Draco did that to your nose?" I asked in disbelief. He just nodded.

"But remember that one time Moody turned him into a ferret? And then he put him down Crabbe's trousers " Ron laughed, "That might have been the greatest thing I've ever witnessed." Ron continued in laughing "If he gives you any trouble, just call him Ferret, that should piss him off." he laughed harder.

I looked back at Hermione. "Well from what you've told me he sounds awful."

Hermione then got a look of distain and discomfort on her face. She was looking at something (Someone) behind me.

"Come on guys, we'd better go up to the tower." She stood up quickly and with force.

"But Mione I haven't' finished eat-" Ron stopped mid-sentence and looked where Hermione was just looking. Only Ron's face was full of ginger rage. "Yea your right, we should go." he picked up a few dozen dinner rolls then left behind Hermione. I looked over and Harry was already gone, but before leaving the great hall he turned around for a few seconds and gave me a small goodbye wave. I waved back knowing what had caused them all to leave.

"Your clearly done, so can we get on with this." I turned around to see a tall boy, with hair so blond that it was practically white. The pallid boy had blue-grey eyes that were as cold and emotionless as they were strangely attractive.

"Sure whatever you say." I replied. He let out an annoyed moan. "What?" I asked already not liking this guy.

"You're a Gryffindor, your friends with Potter, you associate with mudbloods, _**and**_ you're an American." he scoffed in disgust.

"Whatever… Ferret." I said before walking out of the great hall.

"What did you just call me?" he asked appalled that I would speak to him like that.

"I called you a ferret. You know the furry little creatures who like to crawl down their friends pants." I turned around and said to him venomously, then continued walking out of the hall.

"How do you know about that?" he rushed to my side fuming. I stopped walking again and turned to him.

"Well lets just say I'm a very educated muggle…" I mentally slapped myself for say I was a muggle after Hermione told me Draco was extremely prejudice. "… lover! A very educated muggle lover." I quickly corrected my mistake.

"Disgusting." he mumbled under his breath. The started to lead me to Dumbledore's office.

I tried not to hate this guy. I mean I didn't even know him, but he wasn't making a very good first impression, I mean lets just say that the only thing I liked about him was his looks, and even that wasn't enough to cover up his ugly personality.

"Here we are." He motioned to a statue of what looked like a ginormous eagle.

"What the hell is this?" I pointed to the statue.

"You'll need to say the password." He said, then quickly turned on his heals to leave.

"Password?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, I assumed he had given it to you." he turned back around to me and shrugged looking slightly annoyed. He muttered the name of some candy I had never heard of before and all of the sudden the statue began to twist revealing a spiral staircase.

I quickly, and without thinking jumped on one of the steps, not wanting to walk all the way up. To my surprise Draco was one step behind me.

"I thought you were leaving?" I unintentionally came off annoyed.

"I can change my mind if I want to." he harshly spat "Besides, I think I should take you all the way there, I mean what kind of a prefect would I be if I didn't, and he'll probably want me to escort you to your house." He calmed down a bit as we reached the doors to the headmasters office. "Are you going in any time soon?" Draco asked giving me a not so gentle nudge towards the door. I hadn't realized that I had frozen with trepidation right there on the last step.

I was just about to knock on the heavy, but someone decided to get a little physic.

"Come in Miss. Stone." I heard the wise old voice sound from the other side of the door. I looked back at Draco with a look that said 'what the hell?' he just shrugged his shoulders.

"He just knows." he sighed.

I let out a slow ragged breath, then thrust open the door.

"Good evening Miss. Stone." Dumbledore looked up from his cluttered desk and smiled warmly. "Please sit." he motioned to the dark red arm chair that sat across from his desk.

I quickly took the seat and sat in silence, waiting for him to start talking.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Olivia." He called me by my first name this time. I nodded my head waiting for him to go on. I was almost shaking with anticipation, and didn't think I would be able to talk. "First things first, I'm glad you could finally make it back to Hogwarts." He smiled his warm worn smile.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." I was somehow able to find my voice.

"Oh yes. You see this is your first time here for you. But for me it's the second. It only took you five bloody years." he laughed.

"Um… you must be mistaking me for someone else. I've never been here before in my life. And how could that be possible? That this is the first time I've met you, but you've met me before. I think I would remember the wizard with a beard down to his hips." In a sudden panic words just flew from my mouth.

"Calm yourself Olivia. I will explain everything, just as you did to me all those years ago. My you haven't aged a bit." He laughed while standing up out of his chair.

"Your crazy." I breathed.

"Some people like to think so, but tell me did you or did you not acquire a book titled The Future Of The Wizarding World?" he walked around the desk so that he was directly in front of me, then leaned back on it casually.

"Yes but, it's just a book I mean. This can't be real, theirs no such thing as magic, Is their?" I asked, doubting what I had been told from the time I was 12.

"Oh but there is Olivia. There is an entire magical world that you are now in." He smiled as if it was good news.

"But I don't understand, how did I get here. I mean one minute I'm lying asleep in my bed, and the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a train, lying on the ground." I was starting to get emotional.

"It's alright Olivia. I can explain everything, you can trust me. Your safe here, and have nothing to fear." He comforted me.

"So how did it happen? How did I get here?" I sobbed.

"The book." I just looked at him confused. "You see Olivia, that is not your average everyday muggle book. It's one of the few portals from your world to ours." I just stared at him.

"Portal?" I managed to squeak.

"Yes a portal, you found the book and were able to use it. Even if it was by accident." he chuckled

"So what were you saying earlier, about us having met before, but for me it's the first time." I rapidly spoke, slightly confused by my own question.

"That Is a story best suited for another time. Now the book came here with you is that correct?" he asked but it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think to look." I admitted sadly.

"It's alright, I thought you would so I sent someone to retrieve it before it fell into the hand of someone with mischief on their mind." He walked over to the other side of his desk , opened one of its drawers, and pulled out the book. "

"What would happen if someone bad, got a hold of the book?" I asked hesitantly.

"I assume you've read some of the book already, am I right?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Do you remember the name Voldemort?" I nodded once more. "Well if one of Voldemort's follower got that book, and placed it in the hands of Voldemort. Then it would be the end of your world."

"Because Voldemort doesn't like people like me. Muggles." I uttered lowly.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to give you this book to study, so you know what's happening in this world, but you must guard this with your life, and if you feel that you or the book in is danger, then do not hesitate to come straight to my office." he spoke very seriously, then handed me the book. "Oh and try not to get yourself transported back to your world. You see Olivia, we need you here. I need your help."

"And what if decline, and decide to go home?" I asked curiously. A look of shame and sadness washed over his wrinkled face.

"Then we might all be doomed to die."

"That's not fair, you can't pull the death card. Now I have no choice." I spoke quickly causing him to return the warm smile to his face.

"So you'll help." he asked eyes full of hope.

"What do I have to do?" I said with a small smile.

"You know the boy who escorted you here?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy, with a head of hair and an attitude like his it's kind of hard to ignore him." I laugh slightly.

"Yes well as you said, he's not the most pleasant person to be around. Which is why I need you to make friends with him." my mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.

"What? That doesn't make sense."

He just laughed a bitter, low laugh.

"Yes it does Olivia. You see the Dark Lord has made young Draco a Death Eater, and has given him a task… He is to murder a very important wizard, but I know that Draco is no assassin, and I do not want his soul to be tainted by the blood of another man. Right now he has nothing and no one in his life telling him that he does not have to be evil. I want you to befriend him and give him something worth changing for." I was considering his plan when a thought popped into my head.

"But what will I tell Harry. I mean he and Draco really seem to hate each other. Will I have to stop being friends with him? If he even considers me a friend that is." I asked concerned, I didn't want to lose my first real friend in this new world.

"Just tell Harry that I've asked you to befriend him. Tell him that and nothing else."

"Does that mean I can't trust Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I mean who are the people that I should be trusting and spending time with?" I asked just to be sure.

"No, in face Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasely are the people you can trust the most, besides me and the rest of the Hogwarts staff of course. Those three are in this with you. Didn't you read anything about Harry in the book?" He asked confused.

"Wait so Harry is Harry _**Potter?**_ The boy who lived? The chosen one? How could I have missed that?" I asked myself aloud.

"Yes while he is all those things he is also incredibly tired of the nicknames and attention, so I wouldn't be calling him The Chosen One if I were you." Dumbledore joked.

"Okay so I have to become friends with Draco. But I have a question, how am I suppose to convince him and everyone else that I'm a witch when I can't do any real magic. I mean I don't even know where this…" I pulled out the wand that had appeared in my back pocket "came from.."

"Ah I see you got the wand splendid." he beamed.

"You mean you made it appear in my pocket?"

"Yes I did. Now don't worry about anything I've taken special precautions to ensure that your secrets in face stay secret." he sat back down in his large chair.

"Alright then. What will I do for clothes, and will I be taking classes here. I mean this is a school right?" I asked unsure.

"Yes you will be attending classes, and don't worry your luggage is in your room." he smiled. "Now I'm sorry but it's getting late and you need your sleep." he hinted that our little meeting was coming to an end. "Now before you go would you send Mr. Malfoy in here please." he asked smiling his warm smile that made me feel safe.

"Yes Professor." I smiled back, getting up from the chair I was sitting in. I then exited the office through the door I had originally enter.

Draco was leaning up against the stone wall that was to the right of the door.

"Took you long enough." He scoffed, then launched himself off the wall.

"He wants to see you." I announced. A look of confusion crossed his face but he quickly wiped it away. Then entered the headmaster office just as I had minutes before.

I took his place on the wall and waited for nearly five minutes before the door opened and very pissed off looking Draco stepped out, and headed straight down the stairs.

"What did he want?" I asked while following close behind him.

"He wants me to be the one to show you around the school." he sneered with distain. "I thought you had that mudblood Granger for that." I

I didn't understand what a mudblood was but from the was he used it I knew it couldn't have been a complement.

"What's a mudblood?" I asked still following him.

"Are you dense?" He turned around quickly stopping mere inches in front of my face. "A mudblood is a disgusting impure creature. Someone born to muggle parents." he explained, which caused me to become very angry. It was basically the magical equivalent of a racial slur.

"How dare you call her that. She's been nothing but kind to me since the moment I met her.!" I practically yelled, getting closer up to his face. He was momentarily stunned by my actions so I decided to take advantage of his silence. "Don't you ever talk like that around me Ever Again! You spineless Ferret!" I raised my voice louder, and I could tell that it was something that he wasn't used to people doing. He was completely turned to stone. So I just backed away from him; a smirk plastered on my face, and walked away.

He finally was able to snap out of it after I got a few feet away from him.

"How dare you!" he shouted racing after me. I quickened my pace not wanting to deal with his drama. "And where exactly do you think your going? You don't know where your house is!" he yelled after me.

"I don't care. I can find it by myself!" I shouted back.

"Fine! I hope you get lost for days!" He yelled with all the hatred he could muster.

"Aww, love you to Draco!" I sarcastically replied. "Well that went well." I whispered to myself. "Now where could my house be?"


	3. Shut It And Go To Sleep Already!

I wandered around the castle for nearly two hours before bumping into a Ravenclaw's head boy. Luckily he was nice and showed me the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks again." I waved to the dark haired Ravenclaw.

"No problem, just have someone who knows the castle walk with you until you know your way around." he suggested. I nodded then entered the common room for the first time.

Hermione was asleep on the couch and Harry and Ron were sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. I wondered why they were all out here and if I should wake them or not.

"How late is it?" I asked myself, as I looked out the window. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black outside. I then looked to one of the clocks in the room. "11:00! I guess I was out later then I anticipated." I decided to wake up Hermione, so I started poking her sides. "Hermione, Hermione wake up." She rolled over onto her back to look at me.

"Oh, Olivia your finally here." she yawned while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You guys were waiting for me?" I asked flattered.

"Of course. We know you don't really know anyone here at Hogwarts, and someone has to show you where your bed is." she smiled while sitting up.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you guys." I smiled, then tosses a pillow at a snoring Ron.

"What the?" he sat up alarmed, waking up Harry.

Harry looked over at me and sheepishly smiled. "Olivia, your finally here." He slowly gathered himself up off the floor.

"Did you throw that at me?" Ron asked Hermione. She just laughed and pointed a finger at me. He looked at me with mock horror. "You better watch yourself Stone." he threatened playfully.

"So sorry Ron, but I didn't want your drool to stain the carpet, besides your snoring was getting extremely annoying." Everyone laughed except for Ron, who you could tell was trying his hardest not too.

"So what took so long?" Harry questioned while sitting himself down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Yea you were gone…" Ron glanced at the clock "Blimey, you were gone for three hours."

I made my way around the couch and sat on the floor next to Ron.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry interrupted, scooting closer to the edge of his seat.

"He just wanted to talk, and he had to find my luggage." I half lied.

"Well then why did it take you so long." he asked, intrigued.

"Well Harry, if you must know. I got into a little shouting match with a certain Slytherin prefect." I smiled and gave Ron a friendly nudge, earning me a short glare from Hermione.

"You got into a fight with Malfoy?" Ron grinned proudly.

"Well I wouldn't call it a fight, more like a very loud disagreement." I joked.

"So what did Dumbledore want exactly?" Harry asked again. He seemed bend on figuring it out.

I thought about telling him the truth. Dumbledore did say that I could tell them that he asked me to become friends with Draco, but did I want to tell them? I thought that maybe if I did it would ruin our chances at staying friends, but if I didn't then the hiding and the lying would also get in the way of our friendship.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." I finally pushed the words from my mouth.

"Please Olivia. If you think that Dumbledore wouldn't approve of you telling me then that's alright but, but if you could then I would appreciate it." I didn't know why he was so intent on knowing the details of mine and Dumbledore's conversation but I decided to buckle.

"Well, you have to promise that you won't be angry with me. This is something that Dumbledore himself has asked me to do." I took a few more seconds to think on my words and choose them carefully. "Dumbledore wants me to… befriend… Draco Malfoy…" I explained slowly.

"Well that's disgusting." I heard Ron groan, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Did he say why?" Harry questioned. Confusion plain on his face.

"No." I lied "He only said that it was important that I do so. I hope this doesn't change us becoming friends, cause you guys are really awesome, and I think every Gryffindor at Hogwarts is going to hate me once I'm 'friends' with a Slytherin." I did air quotes when I said friends.

"Well I know I still want to be your friend. It might be nice having another girl around, but having Malfoy as your friend won't make things easy." Hermione was the first to speak up.

"_**Getting**_ Malfoy to be your friend won't be easy." Ron added.

"I know. Hopefully he won't be too much of a jackass." I mumbled, thinking back on the fight the two of us had earlier that night.

"Olivia do you think you could maybe… um, well not spy but just… watch to see if he's doing anything… suspicious, like if he's say a Death-" He stopped himself from saying Death Eater. "I mean if he's doing anything… that I should know about."

"Like being a Death Eater." I accidentally blurted out.

"So you think he's one too?" He exclaimed.

"No, what? No, Draco? Nah he's… well he's far too… spineless to do anything, like that." I stuttered and stumbled but was able to make a recovery.

Harry looked sad at my response and reluctantly looked away from me. A bit of awkward silence followed.

"So how are you going to do it?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Do what?" I tilted my head like a confused puppy.

"Make friends with Malfoy. I mean obviously arguing with him in the hallway isn't going to get you anywhere." She was right. Becoming friends with Draco was going to be extremely difficult.

"I don't know. I really haven't made a game plan or anything like that yet. It won't help that I'm a Gryffindor, and that my only friends here are you three." I explained.

"Hey you say that like it's a bad thing." Ron smiled and threw his arm around me, earning me another glare from Hermione. I quickly realized that Hermione obviously liked Ron, and that I should make it very clear that I am not interested in him in that way.

"Well it is a bad thing if you wanna be friends with Malfoy." I joked.

"Yes but you don't 'want' to be friends with Malfoy." he put air quotes around want.

"No I don't 'want' to but I 'need' to, well more like 'have' too." me, Harry, and Ron laughed but Hermione was still glaring at Ron's arm that still around me.

"Guys we should really be off to bed." I said getting up and out from under Ron's arm.

"Your right, it is getting late." Harry agreed.

"So get up early tomorrow, and show you the way to the great hall from here, then we can grab breakfast and show you the rest of the castle." Hermione smiled as she made our plans. Draco was supposed to be my escort but I figured after the fight we had, he was just going to blow it off.

"Sounds great." I smiled back and followed her to our room. She showed me which bed was mine, which I could have found on my own, seeing that my trunk was in front of it and my bag was sitting on the bed. Before we went to sleep I wanted to clear something up with Hermione.

"Hermione." I whisper yelled to her from my bed. Luckily hers was right next to mine.

"Yes?" she rolled over to face me.

"Just to be clear I have no interest in Ron, other then being his friend." she smiled slightly but quickly stopped herself and acted as if she didn't care.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, continuing the act.

"Because I know you like him." I propped me head up on my elbow so I could get a better look at her face. I could see a light blush on her cheeks in the moonlit room.

"Is it that obvious?" she finally admitted.

"No" I lied, not wanting to embarrass her further "I'm just good at noticing those kinds of things."

"Your not going to tell him are you? Oh Olivia please don't tell him! I'll do anything" she sat up swinging her legs off the bed freaking out.

"You can take a chill pill and relax woman." I sat up trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing." she looked like trying to decide if she could trust me or not. After all I was a brand new friend. How could she know if I was trustworthy or not. A few seconds later she had made her decision.

She smiled shyly.

"Thanks Olivia." she whispered sincerely, showing that she did in fact trust me.

"Shut it and go to sleep already!" A girl by the name of Lavender Brown yelled from her bed. I had forgotten that we weren't the only people in the room.

"Goodnight Hermione." I whispered quietly.

"Goodnight Olivia." she replied. And with that I laid my head down on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Truck Vs Shell

"Olivia. Olivia wake up, It's already 9:30." Hermione's voice pulled me further and further away from dreamland.

"9:30? Why are we up so early? Classes don't start for another two days." I whined while rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"We're showing you around the castle today. It's a big place, so you have to wake up early if you want to see it all." She said while searching for something inside her trunk.

"The only thing I want to see right now is the inside of my eyelids." I whined once more, rolling over so my back was facing her. She then threw her pillow at me with force.

"Did you just throw this at me?" I rolled over in time to see her head downstairs.

"Yep." she answered.

"I hope you know your not getting this back!" I yelled. I could hear her laughing all the way from downstairs.

I got up and searched my trunk for something to wear. I wasn't expecting Dumbledore and I to have such similar taste in women's clothing, but the cloths that were in my trunk were exactly my style. "_I guess it is true what they say, Dumbledore does know everything." _I thought to myself.

I got dressed in simple dark jeans, a dark purple shirt, a grey hoodie, and what looked like a pair of brand new red converse.

"Olivia are you ready yet?" Hermione walked in as I was applying my mascara. Apparently Dumbledore also knew that I would need make-up.

"Just about." I swiped on one last coat of mascara "Done." I smiled at her, put the mirror and mascara back in my bag and then got up off my bed. Me and Hermione reached the top of the stairs when a frantic Ginny Weasly ran up the last few steps and right into us.

"Hello Ginny. Are you alright?" I asked confused. She stood there trying to catch her breath, so she could say something.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione asked, growing concerned.

"Olivia…" She gasped. I was shocked that she wanted to talk to me. I had thought for sure that it was going to be Hermione she wanted, seeing as I had barely been introduced to her.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting her to spit out the information that was trapped in her throat.

"You… have a… visitor." She said in between deep breaths.

"Me? Who is it?" I asked confused.

"Draco… Malfoy." She breathed out, then slowly walked to Hermione's bed and fell face first into it.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I don't know." I practically growled thinking about the little (big) argument from the night before. "But I'm about to find out" I stomped down the stairs, Hermione close behind.

When we got down everyone in the common room was gossiping about the Slytherin that was outside the Gryffindor living quarters.

Ron and Harry managed to squeeze through the group of chatty Gryffindors, and get to us.

"You want us to take care of him?" Ron asked in a very macho tone. I could see the hope of punching Malfoy square in the nose pouring from his eyes. _'Too bad I have to crush that hope' _I thought to myself.

"No it's okay Ron. Thanks though, I appreciate it." I saw his face drop a bit, but he understood why I denied him a chance to brawl with his towheaded foe once I said my next five words.

I sighed deeply and looked at Harry, then to the door, knowing what lied on the other side.

"I have to do this." I knew they all understood, well at least Harry, Ron and Hermione did, none of the other Gryffindors had a clue what was really happening. The three knew that I didn't have a choice, since Dumbledore himself asked me to do this, but they also knew that once I walked out that door and into this so called "friendship" that everything between us would become complicated, and difficult.

I started my short walk to the door.

"Good luck" I heard Hermione through the noise of the crowded room. I turned around to her and she gave me a small smile and waved slightly, as did Ron and Harry. Even though I had know them for less then 48 hours, I already had felt close to them, like we could all truly count on each other, and I knew they felt it too. I guessed that it was just a side effect of being in the magical world.

I slowly turned back around and found the courage to walk the few steps I had left, and open the door. I stepped out keeping my slow pace and turning my back to Malfoy I then closed the door/Painting/Fat lady. I then took another deep breath and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing I said to him.

"Well good morning to you to muggle lover" he said rudely "I'm your escort, remember?"

"Yes, you were, last night." I said slowly.

"Well Dumbledore asked me to maintain the position until you know your way around Hogwarts." He didn't sound happy about it, and if the circumstances were different I would have called him out on his rudeness, I would have yelled at him or made a sarcastic remark. But the circumstances weren't different. I couldn't call him out on his bad attitude, I couldn't quickly jump to yelling at him of making fun of his ridiculous hair color. I had to befriend him. I had to get him to see that not everyone is evil or hopeless. I had to make him see that he didn't have to do whatever this Dark Lord doucher had asked him too.

"Alright then. Shall we go?" I asked, as nicely as I could. He nodded and we started our decent down the stairs.

He had been showing me around for almost two hours and I still had gotten no closer to becoming his friend. I don't even think he would have called me his acquaintance at this point. The entire time he just walked silently, every now and then I'd get a "library's their" or "Don't ever go their" but he would never actually talk to me, he only talked at me.

"Draco, don't you think we should take a small break?" I asked politely.

"Why would we do that?" he replied not bothering to look at me.

"Well for starters I'm starving. I didn't get a chance to eat." he didn't bother saying anything, he just turned sharply around a corner and kept right on walking.

"Draco, come on. I heard you were mean but no ones that mean. I mean you would denied a growing girl nutrition?" I tried to get him to smile with a little joke but he still stayed silent. "You know, you are making it very hard to be nice to you!" I growled in frustration, and what I said obviously struck a nerve.

"What? Now why would you try to be nice to me?" he said in a tone of anger that was sprinkled with confusion and had undertones of shock. "Just last night you were in my face yelling. Telling me I was a spineless ferret!" He had backed me up into a wall and was on the brink of yelling. His face was mere inches from my own.

"Well I didn't appreciate the kind of language you were using." I bite back.

"And what kind of language do you mean little miss mudblood lover?" he smirked while using the exact word I was talking about.

I could feel my anger rising up inside me, making my skin hot and my hands ball up into fists.

"You know exactly what kind of language I'm talking about Malfoy." I spat his name out venomously, and accented every word I spoke to him with a stiff poke to his chest.

"No I don't think I do…" He said tauntingly while slapping my hand away "Why don't you enlighten me, you are after all… oh what was it you called yourself?" he asked but I already knew that he knew the answer and was just being a jackass. "Ah yes! A very educated muggle lover, that's what it was." he still had me pinned against the wall and was smirking. He was trying to get me to say that disgustingly prejudice word.

"I will never ever say that." I growled through gritted teeth, and pushed myself off the wall trying to push him away from me but he wouldn't budge and I just ended up squished against him for a few seconds. "Move Malfoy." I commanded him.

"Ah I see were back to Malfoy, so does that mean your thru with your attempt at being affable?" he laughed.

"Malfoy move your ass." I became angrier.

"And what if I don't?" he fired back.

"Do you really want me to be mean? Or are you just that attention hungry?" my response had take him taken back but he quickly regained his composer.

"No, but I don't want you lying to my face, pretending to be nice to me for who knows what reasons."

I just laughed at him.

"Who said I was pretending. Yea I had heard things about you. Bad thing, and yes we got off on the wrong foot but I wanted to give you a chance. A chance to prove to me and all those people who told me that you were an evil bully wrong." I wish I could say that here I was completely lying, but I wasn't. I actually hoped that maybe Draco wouldn't be to big of a thorn in my side, and maybe eventually I wouldn't have to fake being his friend.

He was one of those people who resembles a turtle. He had a thick outer shell that he thinks will protect his soft insides from getting hurt, and he knows that he had the choice of poking his head outside the shell and getting involved with others, but instead he stays inside, hiding behind his false protection. I say its false protection because the reality of it is that it won't protect him from anything, it just hurts him more. Let me put it this way, if Mr. turtle (Draco) never comes out of his shell then he probably won't see the 3 ton truck that's headed straight for him, and trust me truck beats shell.

From the look on his face I could tell that he was deep in though, and that my comment had been the metaphorical truck, but instead of squashing him I only temporarily incapacitated him. I used him being temporarily distracted to my advantage, by slithering out from between him and the wall. I went under one of his arms that had me pinned and started to walk away. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my wrist an turn me around with little force, Draco once again pinned me to the wall.

"You said you'd heard bad things about me?" He asked. I nodded. "Then why would you want to give me a chance?" he questioned quickly, his eyes slowly raising up from the floor that they were once glued to. His sad, resplendent eyes looked into mine.

I couldn't believe it. He was so vulnerable, but I knew he would only be like this temporarily so I had to act quickly before he got pissy again.

"Why?" He asked again, tears of anger and confusion threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Because I don't like to believe the mindless gossip I hear about other people. I like to meet them and decide for myself, and I also believe that there's good in everyone, even you Draco." once again I was speaking nothing but the truth. When I accepted this job I had no idea how hard it was going to be to tell what was real and what was a lie, and it was only my first day. His hand was still on my wrist.

"Well, now that you've met me…" his eyes flickered back to the floor "What do you think?" he then let go of my wrist as the floor once again became uninteresting and he turned his lustrous eyes back on mine. I tried to think of something, but I had no idea what kind of answer he wanted. I was confuse, tell the truth or a lie? Well I couldn't think up a lie in time, so I ended up going with the truth. He was nervously awaiting my reply, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I think that there's still hope for you." I blurted out, and after the words had left my mouth we heard a strange noise coming from the wall he had just had me pinned me too.

It sounded like stone scraping against stone. I turned around and looked at the once solid, and unmoving wall. The stones were moving, revealing a door. I looked all around the hallway to see if anything else was moving but nothing was, I only caught a glimpse of an enormous painting of what looked to be a bunch of trolls in ballet costumes hitting a small man with their clubs.

"Draco where they hell are we?"


	5. The Room That Just Appeared

"Why are you changing the subject?" he stopped directly in front of me, blocking my view of the arcane door. I just ignored him and tried to maneuver my way around him so that I could see the door.

I struggled a bit but eventually was able to run around him and straight into the door.

"Oh frick that hurt!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my sore nose.

"What is the matter with you?" he looked at me as if I belonged in a mental hospital.

"Nothings the matter with me! Or maybe something is." I thought out loud "Tell me Draco do you see this giant door?" I pointed to it, hoping that I wasn't going mad.

"Of course I can see it. I'm not an idiot." He snapped, then I mentally slapped myself for being so rude when he was being so vulnerable.

"Um… do you think we should go inside?" I whispered.

"No." He barked back defensively.

"Well why not?" I could tell by how defensive he had gotten that something wasn't right.

"Because… It's restricted." He stumbled momentarily but then came up with the perfect lie.

"I don't believe you." Was all I said before opening the door.

I slowly peeked my head in ignoring Draco's very loud protest. Once I had seen for myself that no one or nothing was in the room I entered. The walls were a light sea green, and on the wall directly ahead of me their was a rather large fire place with a roaring fire already built. Their was a large and comfortable looking couch in front of the fire, and off to the right sat a small white table with matching white chairs.

"It's adorable. Now why would this be restricted?" I turned to see a worried looking Draco standing in the doorway. "Is it a secret teacher break room or something?" I asked while turning back to look at the very large window that had a wonderful view of the black lake.

"That's exactly what this is." he breathed out heavily while still standing in the doorway.

"Well then if you are in fact telling the truth and were not suppose to be here then I suggest you shut the door so we don't get caught." I shot him a sly glance before walking over to marvel at the windows view.

"What? Didn't you hear me? I said it's restricted, you do know that means that we are not to be in here?" He said mockingly.

"Yes I know what that means, now shut the dam door." I commanded then hear the light slam, and a few seconds after I heard light footsteps headed in my direction.

"Didn't peg you as a rule breaker." He stood beside me looking out the window.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." I replied, without a trace of enmity. A few moments of silence passed by before I spoke up. "So what is this place?" I asked wanting the truth.

"I told you, It's a secret teachers break room." He spoke still looking out the window.

"No I said that, you just went along with it because you couldn't think up your own lie." I boldly called him out on his lie.

"Fine. Since I have a feeling that your probably not planning on dropping this easily, I'll come clean." I chuckled silently and removed my eyes from the dark water that surrounded Hogwarts and placed my sight on the puzzling boy. He stood silently.

"Well out with it, what is this place? No lies this time." I spoke up, filled with anticipation.

"Oh right that, well this is call the Room of Requirement." He let his eyes take a break from the blue sky outside and glanced at the blue in my eyes.

"Well would you care to elaborate?" I probed further, leaving the window side and making my way to the large couch.

"No, but I'll do it anyway. This is the Room Of Requirement-"

"Already said that." I cut him off.

"If your going to be rude then I might as well just leave you by yourself, and you can find your way back to your house alone." He said sternly. I pretended to zip my mouth, lock it and throw away the key. "Okay the Room of Requirement is a magical room. If you walk past it while thinking of what you want it or need it to be, it opens and is exactly how you wanted or needed it."

"So what did you ask for?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He responded confused.

"Well you were pacing back and forth, and it opened, so I'm assuming it was you who opened it. So what did you want?" I explained my question.

"Oh well I… I asked it for a place to think." I could tell that this was nothing but a cheep lie.

"Liar." I accused.

"Stop doing that!" He walked over to the couch angrily.

"Doing what?" I replied innocently.

"Calling me a liar!" He rose his voice slightly.

"Well then you'll have to stop lying."

"How are you even doing that?" he questioned.

"Draco your going to have to elaborate, because I am currently breathing, talking , blinking, thinking, and how am I supposed to know which one you are referring to?" I replied sarcastically.

"How do you keep catching me in the middle of a lie?" he grunted frustrated.

"So you admit it, you were lying about what you asked the room for." I smiled triumphantly.

"Just answer the dam question." he snapped, clearly annoyed by my change in attitude.

"I really don't know. I've always just been good at reading people." I answered truthfully. "Now be honest, what did you ask for?"

"I told you I asked for a place to think." I couldn't believe that he was still trying to lie to me.

"I'm not buying that."

"Well why not? And don't say it because your good at reading me." He growled.

Something from the corner of the room caught my eye. It was the small white table that I had seen when I came in. When I looked closely I saw that it had two chairs, and on top of the table sat two cups filled with what I assumed to be water.

"Because if this room was for you to do some thinking, then why would their be two chairs, and two cup over there?" I pointed to the table in the corner, but my eyes stayed on him. "I think you wanted a place to talk." I vocalized my theory.

His eyes snapped quickly from the table to me, he looked angry, upset and defeated. I could tell that he didn't like the last emotion too much.

His lack of words confirmed what I had suspected. So I patted the spot on the couch that was next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I looked up at him, waiting for him to sit down.

"You know most people would have left well enough alone." He sighed while sitting down. "They would have just accepted the fact that I was lying, or not even noticed the lie at all." he added.

"Well I guess I'm not most people." was the only thing I could think to say. A silence fell on the both of us.

"So your American." he said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes I am, and you made your distain for Americans very clear last night, you actually made your distain for a few things clear." He stopped me from going further by putting a warning finger up at me.

"Don't even start. I will not discus this right now I am in no mood." He leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. I had thought he was asleep until he asked another question.

"So where are you from exactly?" He kept his head resting lightly in the couch and his eyes closed.

"California."

"So why are you at Hogwarts? I mean I didn't even know that their were wizards in the states."

I had, had enough of his small talk I wanted to know what he really wanted to talk about.

"Draco I know for a fact that this room didn't open up so that you could ask me questions about wizards in America. What is it you wanted to talk about?" I raised my voice at him.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." He raised his to match the volume of mine.

"Oh cut the crap Malfoy. What is it?" I pushed.

"It's Nothing! I'm a Malfoy! I don't need to talk to anyone, especially you. I'm supposed to be strong and independent. I don't need anybody." he suddenly exploded with anger, and it sounded like he didn't believe what he was saying, and he was still trying to convince himself that those words were true.

"Draco, It doesn't matter what your last name is, or what you think you have to be. There is going to be times when you feel lonely and there is going to be times when you want someone to talk to, and Draco even though I can see that you won't admit it to yourself, this is one of those times."

He looked up into my eyes.

"I like you better when your mean to me." he smiled slightly, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"and I like you better when your not yelling in my face." He laughed at the small joke and smiled a genuine smile. I had to admit that he was attractive, but the moment the though popped into my head I quickly scolded myself. He looked away from me, with a small smile on his face, and I thought to myself _He doesn't seem so bad, he seems more like a small time bully then a cold-blooded murderer. _Just as I finished my quick by crucial thought he looked back into my eyes.

His small smiled faded and things suddenly got very quiet. The light atmosphere that was once filled with a few friendly chuckles had changed. The air was now filled with a sort of mysterious, awkward, but romantic tension. I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud pop from the fireplace startled me and caused both of us to jump.

The loud pop seemed to remind Draco of something, because his attitude changed once more. I can tell you first hand that, that boy has some crazy mood swings.

"You should go now." He spoke quickly, sitting up. He grabbed my arm and nudge me towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked a small amount of concern gathering inside me.

"Nothings wrong, you've just got to go before someone finds us in here." he finally released his grip on my arm. I opened the door, peeked my head out to see if anyone was there, and then stepped out. I looked behind me to see if Draco was close.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked when I saw that he was still in the room.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while. Your dorms on this floor, just keep going straight you'll find it eventually." and with that he closed the door leaving me there alone.

"Okay I'll find it myself… you crazy person." I mumbled to myself, then set out; dazed by his sudden change in mood, to find my dorm room.


	6. Longbottom?

I managed to find my way to the portrait of The Fat Lady sooner then I thought. I arrived there to see a sad and embarrassed looking boy sitting against the wall that the fat lady hung on.

He had dark messy hair, crooked teeth and when I approached him he quickly shot up from the floor. So quickly that he ended up wobbling awkwardly.

"Hello, might I ask what your doing?" I said trying not to be rude.

"Oh I um… I've forgotten the password… again." He sighed embraced.

"Oh, Do you forget it often?"

"Sadly yes. Do you think you could…" he motioned to the Gryffindor entrance.

"Of course." I laughed "Quid Agis" I whispered to the portrait. It swung open and me and the boy quickly climbed inside, closing the picture behind us.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I don't think we've met before." he shyly stuttered I'm Neville Longbottom." he held out a shaky hand.

"Nice to meet you Neville. I'm Olivia Stone." I took his hand and shook it lightly.

"So you're an American? He asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am." I smiled trying to remove my hand from his. He had obviously forgotten to let go.

"Oh sorry-" He quickly released my hand "I don't think Hogwarts has ever had a student come all the way from across the pond before." he said slightly amazed.

"Well theirs a first time for everything." we both chuckled lightly.

"Well thanks again for opening the door." he mumbled looking away from me.

"No problem." I smiled then walked up the stairs to my room. No one was there so I didn't' really have anything to do.

I saw that Hermione had left a few books on her bed. I picked one up and read the titled out loud.

"Everything About Potions: For Young Wizards." I decided to read it. I figured potions would be the only class that I could actually do, since it didn't require the use of magic, just the mixing of magical things.

I had been reading for almost an hour when I heard someone come up the stairs.

"Hermione?" I called out.

I heard steps quickening and getting louder until the brown eyed girl was standing in the room.

"Olivia, there you are." She ran up to my bed, sat down in front of me, and before I knew it she had me in a tight hug.

"Um… nice to see you to Hermione." I laughed while she let go of me.

"You were gone for hours. We thought Draco had done something awful to you." I remembered Draco's weird mood change, and him abandoning me to stay in The Room of Requirement, and anger started to form inside me. "For the look on your face it seems like that's exactly what happened." she looked me over, slightly worried. "What exactly did happen?" she asked hesitantly.

I thought about what I was going to say carefully. Dumbledore told me not to mention anything of Draco's plans, and of him being a Death Eater, so I had to choose my words wisely, and do a bit of lying.

"Well he was rude the entire time…" I started.

"Naturally." she cut in.

"and he refused to let me get something to eat, by the way that problem has still not been solved. I'm starving." I whined. She just laughed at me.

"We can feed you later, now go on." I could tell that she was going to make me tell her every detail.

"Fine, while he was showing me around the 7th floor, The Room of Requirement opened up." She looked confused for a moment.

"How do you know about the? Oh never mind, continue." She interrupted briefly.

"Well I wanted to go inside, and he didn't, no naturally I went in. He followed me in, and tried to lie and say that the room was off limits and that it was a secret break room for teachers."

"So you were alone… with Malfoy… in The Room of Requirement?" she questioned.

"Yep" I popped the p.

"For how long?" when I looked back on the memory it felt like we had been in there for ages, but really it couldn't have been more then 15-20 minutes.

"Not too long, but it felt like forever." I said honestly. She giggled.

"I get that, I mean it's Malfoy. I can't stand to be in the same room with him for more then a few minutes, and you had to spend hours with him. You poor thing." we both laughed. "So what did you do?" she scooted her whole body up onto the bed so that she was sitting Indian style directly in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really understanding what the heck she was talking about.

"In The Room of Requirement. What did you two do while you were in there?" I thought about how to answer her for a few seconds.

"We didn't really do anything…we just kind of talked." she looked at me with surprise.

"Well what did you talk about?" Something was telling me that Hermione was a naturally nosy person, who like to know it all. And I was right.

I was trying to think of a response. I didn't want to tell her about his mini freak out, and how just for a moment I felt something for him that didn't make me want to punch babies; it wasn't a strong emotion, I just felt a basic attraction to him, it was a purely physical thing since what I had seen of his personality was so vile. While I was in the middle of thinking about how I was going to answer her someone saved me from having too.

"Hermione?" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Harry?" she jumped off the bed and yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Did you find Olivia up there? You've been gone for a while!" he replied.

She turned to me in embarrassment. "Oh yes I forgot, I was supposed to see if you were up here, then bring you down to the common room with everyone. We've just gotten out class schedules!" she squealed in excitement. I on the other hand was not as excited. All I could think was _Great I get to know what order I'll be humiliated in. _Since I had barely any knowledge of magic I wasn't looking forward to classes starting and everyone finding out that I'm a fraud.

"Well is she up there or not!" Ron yelled a bit louder than was necessary.

"Yes I'm here!" I replied, Hermione grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down the stairs, forgetting all about the conversation we were having, or at least I thought she forgot.

"Oh! We can finish our conversation about Malfoy later." _Dam! _I thought to myself. "So what's your favorite subject?"

"Um… Potions." I went with the only one really knew about.

"Really? Well your lucky, this year Professor Snape took the job as defense against the dark arts professor, so you won't have to deal with him in that class." We reached the bottom of the stairs where Ron and Harry were waiting for us.

"Finally." Ron sighed dramatically. "You two were up there for ages." he continued.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked while handing me a piece of parchment. I read through it seeing it was my class schedule.

Hermione took hers from Ron and was now reading through it.

"Olivia let me see yours." she took my schedule and hers and put them side by side to see if we had any classes together. "We have all our classes together, well with the exception of one."

"Which one?" I took both schedules from her and looked them over.

"There, see?" she pointed out the difference on the parchment. "I'm taking Arithmancy and your taking Herbology." She then took hers back and did the same thing with Harry's.

"Olivia lets see if were together in any classes." Ron asked tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around and handed him my schedule. A few seconds later he spoke.

"All but one, we don't have Herbology together." he stated simply.

"Well that's a shame, Hermione doesn't have it either, and if Harry's not there with me then I'm gonna be all alone and screwed." I frowned quickly taking my schedule back only to have it taken from me once more, but this time by Harry.

"Well I'll be…" he whispered to himself while reading it over.

"You know it's not nice to take something that doesn't belong to you." I smiled playfully and held my hand out for him to return what was rightfully mine.

"Oh sorry…" he smiled slightly embarrassed at his actions, then filled my empty hand with the paper. "I just wanted to see if we had any classes together. Hermione said we had all but one."

"Well she was telling the truth." I chuckled lightly and smiled at him, then folded up my schedule and stuck it in my back pocket.

"So how'd it go with Malfoy?" Ron interjected.

"Um… it wasn't too bad, well as far as having to spend a day with Malfoy goes." I looked at Hermione silently signaling that I didn't want her to bring up what I told her about The Room of Requirement.

"Well that's a surprise…" he muttered, then slid himself onto the couch.

"How was he?" I looked at Harry, surprised by the question he had just asked "I mean was he acting suspicious or strange in anyway?" he rephrased the question so it would make more sense.

"No, he seemed uh… he was your average everyday jerk of a guy." _you know the kind of guy who freaks out and yells about how independent he is for no apparent reason. Totally normal. _I thought to myself.

"Okay then. Just tell me if anything changes, alright?" he looked like he wasn't fully convinced by what I said, but I nodded and followed through with my lie.

"Shall we head down to the great hall for lunch?" Ron asked pulling himself off the couch. I looked at the clock 12:20 is what it read.

"Yes!" I quickly replied, then sped towards the common rooms exit, because I was so starving. I went a little too fast and the lack of food and proper nutrients made me woozy and unbalanced. So I ended up tripping on the rug.

"Olivia are you alright? I haven't seen someone get this worked up about food since this morning when Ron dropped his toast." Harry laughed while helping me up off the ground for the second time since I've been at Hogwarts.

"It was perfectly toasted!" Ron defended himself.

"Sure it was mate. Now lets hurry up. Olivia looks like she's going to faint." Harry joked.


	7. This Was So Unexpected

Lunch was fun. I seemed to fit in with my new group of friends flawlessly. We laughed, we talked, and joked with one another. All in all we really had a great time.

Hermione had quickly became my best friend, me and Ron constantly picked on each other and joked around, he felt like the brother I never had. Harry on the other hand was quite shy. He wasn't as quick to trust me as the rest of his friends were. From what I had read in the book some pretty terrible things had happened to him, so he had every right not to trust me right away. He didn't talk much at lunch, but when he did manage to speak it was always hilarious.

I thought it was so great that I was getting along with everyone so well, but their was one person who I was having a hard time with. Draco.

I planned on trying to speak with him at lunch, but he never turned up. My eyes kept scanning the Slytherin table for him, but the white haired boy never showed.

"Olivia who are you looking for?" Neville (who I was also becoming friends with) spoke up nervously.

"No one, I was just admiring the architecture of the great hall." I lied, ripping my eyes from the table that lied on the other side of the room.

The rest of the day was simple. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, two boys names Seamus and Dean, and I hung out in the common room.

They told me about what they had done over the summer, and about all of the teachers that I would be encountering at Hogwarts, they gave me tips on how to do well with each teacher. It turns out that Neville was in my Herbology, so I wouldn't have to be alone there after all.

"It's rather late, don't you think we should turn in?" Hermione interjected, while pointing to the clock. All eight of us looked up at it.

"Hermione, it's barely 8'oclock." Ginny argued.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit tired." I admitted while pulling myself up off the couch.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Well someone woke me up very early this morning." I looked over at Hermione. She just smiled innocently and tried not to laugh at me.

"I'm a bit tired meself." Neville stood up after me. He said his goodnights then headed up to his dorm.

"Fine then, I guess were all going to bed early then." Ginny whined Then made he way to the stairs.

"We'll be up in a moment Gin." I gave her a nickname.

"Are you guys seriously going to bed right now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I suggest you three do the same." Hermione insisted, before heading up to the dorm herself.

"I guess I should go too. Night Harry, Night Ron." I gave a small wave.

" Goodnight Olivia." They half heartedly waved back . I made my way over to the staircase slowly.

"Guess we should turn in to mate." Ron said to Harry.

"Yea I guess." I heard their footsteps getting softer and softer as they went up to their room.

I was about to make my way up the steps when I hears a faint thumping. I turned around and tried to figure out what it was coming from.

I followed the light thumping. It became louder as I got closer to the common room entrance.

"Is someone there?" I said, barely louder then a whisper. The thumping stopped.

"Olivia? Is that you?" I heard an recognizable voice ask from the other side. I opened the door to see the white haired antagonist.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I asked surprise and annoyance clear in my voice.

"Just wanted to let you know that we'll be finishing the tour of the castle tomorrow." He said rapidly.

"Okay… but why didn't you just show up like you did this morning?" I stepped out of the bright, warm common room and into the dark, cold hallway.

"Well… this morning it seemed as if you didn't like me showing up without warning."

"So let me get this straight…" I started "In order to not show up unexpected tomorrow, you show up unexpected tonight?" I laughed at the situation. He didn't but I could see that he was holding something back. I wasn't exactly sure what it was though.

"Yes that's exactly what's happening." I was still trying to decipher what he was holding back. I settled on embarrassment, because he had obviously not thought his plan of informing me about our tour the next day.

"So what happened to you today?" I tried my best to get him talking.

"What do you mean?" He replied a bit harsher then necessary.

"Well you kind of ditched me, and I didn't see you at lunch, or dinner." he listened to me quietly with his hands behind his back.

"I was working on something?" he said simply.

Now Draco was very easy to read, when he wasn't wearing his mask of stolidity. And at that moment in time he was trying as hard as he could to keep the mask from melting away, and revealing what he was truly feeling.

I quickly decided to make a bold move, and call him out on what I felt was a lie. "Liar" I quickly accused.

"What?" His voice rose in shock.

"You heard me. Your lying to me." I said calmly while leaning up against the cool stone wall.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? Calling me a liar. On what proof?" he spoke quickly, and angrily.

"Oh it's quite simple. I'm smart and you're a bad liar." I smiled victoriously at him.

"Smart? More like a smartass if you ask me." he smirked.

"Well no one asked you." I crossed my arms and smiled wider. He simply scoffed and left down the stairs. But I wasn't going to let the guy who I was supposed to be befriending leave angry.

"So what were you doing?" I followed him closely down the steps.

"I already told you. I was finishing up homework from over the summer." he kept walking.

"And we've already established that that's bullshit. So what were you really doing?" I skipped over to his side.

"Are you aware of how annoying you are?" I wasn't trying to be annoying, but I have to admit poking fun as Draco is well… Fun!

"Hey I asked you a question first. So answer mine and I'll answer yours." I tried to compromise with him.

"Once again, I was doing homework from over the summer. Now answer my question." we were both walking rather quickly and the situations tone kept fluctuating from pals poking fun at one another, to two people who were tired of one another and just trying to be as mean as possible.

"No, because your lying… again." I stopped grabbing his wrist, stopping him as well.

"You didn't say that I had to answer truthfully, you just said answer the question. So are you aware of how annoying you are?" he smirked thinking he had won.

"Well I assumed that honesty was implied." I quickly snapped back.

"Obviously you assumed wrong." he then started to walk away, in an attempt to end our little conversation.

"If you don't tell me I'm only going to assume the worst." I called after him.

"I doubt you'll even come close to the truth." he yelled, without stopping or turning around to face me.

"So you admit it then." I yelled stopping him in his tracks; my guess is, he realized that he had accidentally reveled that his excuse was just as I said it was; a lie. He turned around and practically charged me.

"Why are you pushing this?" He growled, grabbing me by my arm and shaking me a bit. Right then is when I realized the danger I was putting myself in by pushing Draco. I mean if he had gotten physically violent or even pulled out his wand then I would have been totally screwed. Right then is also when his mask fully melted away and I could see every emotion that he had locked away come out on his face. I could see that he looked troubled, and afraid, he felt threatened, unsure, and the most dominant emotion that I saw was loneliness. "Answer me!" he raised his voice, and his grip on my arm began to tighten.

No doubt he could see the fear growing in my eyes.

"Because…" I started, trying to think of something I could say that would contain some honesty. "Because I'd like to get to know you, I think we could be friends." I nervously smiled.

He stood their. Still gripping my arms. Probably thinking about us actually being friends. Then it seemed as if reality hit him square In the dome. The look on his face went from angry, to thoughtful, and then to an uncontrollable smiled and him laughing at me.

"Friends? With you? Never." He went on to list the reasons "You're a bloody "Gryffindork", who hangs out with mudbloods, and calls herself a muggle lover. Not to mention you're friends with Potter and Weaselbee. What gave you the idea that I would ever stoop so low and become friends with you?" His reaction stung, but I knew I couldn't give up, I really didn't have a choice.

"You did Draco." I forcefully removed his hands from my arm.

"Oh that makes sense. What could I have possibly done, to make you think that?"

"Everything!" I yelled at him. "The way you act like you don't need anyone when in reality your begging for someone to come and save you from your loneliness, and how you act all tough, like nothing effects you when really your just scared. You are drowning and you need a friend to come pull you out of the water and put the air back in your lungs." By the end of my little speech he had calmed down. He was processing every word that I had spoken.

He quietly leaned up against the cold stone wall, and sunk to the floor.

"You got all that from just spending a few hours with me? I don't even think half the people I hand out with even know my middle name, and I've know them for years. Are you any good at Legilimency?" he asked jokingly.

"No, not at all." I laughed and went to join him on the floor. "I'm just really good at reading people." Even though I already knew some of what he was going through it didn't make a difference. You didn't have to talk to the all knowing Dumbledore to know that something was up with Draco.

"Why do you even care?" he asked getting defensive again.

"Because I don't like seeing good people in bad situations." he shook his head rapidly.

"I'm not a good person." he breathed out in frustration.

"Yes you are. Or at least you could be. It might be just a small part of you that's good, but things change, they grow, and they become better with time." he wouldn't look up at me.

"Things also become cold, evil, and they die." was his short reply.

"Only if you let them get that way. Draco you have the potential to be a good, maybe even great person." He finally looked up at me. But it wasn't the type of look I wanted. It was a look that held no hope. A look that said _I've excepted who I'm suppose to be, even though it's killing me, I just don't know any better. _

"You act like you know me so well, when we only met yesterday. How can you be so sure that I'm not some heartless jerk?" he questioned, a small but noticeable light entered his eyes.

"Well lets face facts you are a jerk/" He let out a small laugh. "But I know you have a heart, and trust me, it's a good one."

"Oh Merlin…" he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"I think I'm warming up to you…" He whined. "A bloody Gryffindor… and a friend of Potters. Whatever this is it's doomed to fail." He groaned, running his hands roughly through his nearly white hair.

"Have you ever heard the expression Look on the bright side?" I joked.

"Why don't you educate me Miss. Stone. Tell me what is the bright side of this situation?" He put his head back in his hands.

"Well I'm cute as a button and funnier then Betty White." I smiled.

"Betty who?" I forgot, Draco was completely incompetent when it came to muggle things and people.

"Never mind." I didn't want to get in another fight about muggles and wizard bloodlines. So are you actually willing to do this?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you, and I'm defiantly not lightening up on the rest of the Gryffindork friends." He sat up and brushed the dust off his pants.

"Yea I didn't think you would." he helped me up off the ground. "Hey that was a friendly buddy-buddy thing you just did." I was referring to him helping me up.

"Oh I'm sorry." he pushed me with just enough force to send me back down to the ground, then he walked away.

"Draco! That wasn't funny!" I yelled after him.

"It was to me! See you tomorrow chum." he called back.

"Jerk!" I gathered myself up off the ground and headed back to my dorm.

I tried as best as I could to sneak into bed without waking anyone but I think Hermione had super wizard hearing or something.

"What took you so long?" she huffed while rolling over in her bed, just in time to see me dive under my covers. I stayed silent hoping she would think that she was seeing things and that I had been asleep in the dorm the entire time. "Olivia I know your awake. I heard you stomp your way up the steps."

"Damn I was trying not to wake you." I brought my head out from under the sea of blankets.

"Well you did so tell me what took you so long." she asked again.

"Draco stopped by." I decided that their was no need for me to lie to her… well not this time anyway.

"Really?" She sat up alarmed.

"Yep." I rolled over so my back was turned to her. She ferociously threw a pillow at my vulnerable backside. "Ow! You know just because it's soft doesn't mean it won't hurt when thrown at a speed of what felt like 100 miles an hour." I sat up, took her pillow, and placed it under my head.

"You see that joke would be funny in America, but here in Europe we use kilometers, so I have no idea how fast you said it was going." She laughed.

"You're a smart girl figure it out." I huffed.

"Um… can I have my pillow back?" She asked sweetly.

"And give you more ammo? Not a chance, this pillow is mine now." I laughed "If you keep this up by Christmas break you won't have any pillows."

"Were getting off topic. What did Draco want." Sometimes Hermione's good memory could be a real pain in my ass.

"He just came to tell me that he was coming over in the morning to finish showing me around the castle, and we talked for a bit, he pushed me on the ground, and now I think we might be friends." I spoke quickly leaving Hermione sitting there with her mouth ajar in confusion.

"Hold on a moment… He pushed you… to the ground, and that made you friends?" she asked slowly, making sure she had it right.

"No he pushed me after we became friends." And with that I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Don't think that were done talking about this." I faintly heard her as I was slipping into dreamland.

"Goodnight Hermione." I mumbled with a smile on my face. I then fell into what felt like a short but much needed sleep.


	8. Piss Off Finnigan! Parvati's a Bitch!

**Sorry it's been so long! I told you if I don't have someone telling me to do it then I won't. Anyway I feel like this chapter is kind of... well crap basically. Tell me if I'm wrong k? Alright I love yo faces, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Olivia. Olivia wake up Drakey boys here to see you." I heard someone say mockingly. I shot up alarmed by the fact that Draco was waiting outside, and I hadn't even showered yet.

"What? He's here? What time is it?" I frantically fly from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Olivia calm down, It's barely 9:30. He's not even here yet." Ginny laughed at my mini freak out.

"Then why did you say he was!" I angrily charged her, then punched her in the arm. She just laughed harder.

"Hermione told me that you were tough to get out of bed, so I did what I had to do." She continued laughing so I punched her again, harder and in the same spot as the last time. Her laughter was replaced by a pain filled yelp. "Bloody hell!" she screamed.

"What going on up there?" Ron yelled from the common room.

"Nothing I'm just beating up your sister! You know girl stuff!" I yelled back momentarily distracted , giving Ginny the perfect opportunity to get me back for punching her. She took a pillow off Hermione's bed , came up from behind me, and smacked me right across the head. "Jesus Christ! Ginny I'll kick you in the mouth!" I yelled rubbing my temple. She just began her giggling once more.

I pick up a pillow from my bed and charged at her.

The sound of pillow hitting pillow hitting face filled the air, followed by a fit of girly giggles.

"Is that a pillow fight I hear?" Seamus Finnigan shouted a little to excitedly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Between who?" Dean Thomas jumped into the conversation.

"Olivia please don't break my sister. My mother will not be pleased if we return home for Christmas and Ginny has a busted face!" Ron whined

"Olivia and Ginny? I wish we could get up there to see this." I heard Dean say merrily, but once he finished his sentence a loud crash came from down below.

"That's my sister you talking about Thomas!" Ron yelled immediately after the crash.

Me and Ginny were done with our little fight, and were now laughing hysterically at the guys.

Just then a large brown and black owl flew through the window. My first thought was to grab the nearest thing and start swinging at the bird like a piñata until it flew back out, but then it dropped something on my bed (I thought it had pooed itself, which only made me madder) I looked closer at what I thought was owl poo, only to see that it was in fact a small note.

I quickly picked it up and started to scan the hand written note.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked curiously, she walked up behind me and her height advantage made it easy for her to look over my shoulder to read the note.

I flipped it over and saw the initials D.M. written in a fancy script.

"Draco." I flipped it over once again to read what was written on the other side.

"Well what does it say?" Ginny pressed further, practically jumping out of her skin.

"10:00 A.M." I wondered what could be happening then.

"That must be when he's coming!' she squealed, pointing out the obvious explanation that I had somehow missed.

"Frick. I'm not going to have time to shower and get ready." I said nervously looking at the clock that read 9:34 A.M.

"Just use a spell" Ginny suggested casually.

I started to panic, and all sorts of fear inspiring thoughts raced thru my head. _**I knew this would happen. What's gonna happen to me once she finds out I'm not a witch? What am I going to do!**_

"No… I couldn't" I tried my best to hide the internal panic attack that I was having.

"Why not?" her question caused me to become as scared as humanly possible. I'm mean here she was standing in front of me waiting for me to do something magical when the truth is I didn't have a magical bone in my body.

"Well… I um… you see, I…" I stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why I could not perform what I assumed was a simple spell. "I can't do it when I'm this nervous!" I blurted out the best excuse I could muster up, and now that I look back on it, it was a rather terrible one.

"Okay then…" she looked at me like I was a crazy person " would you like me to do it for you?" she asked politely.

"Yes that would be great. Thank you so much." I relaxed a bit, having the minor catastrophe behind me, but then tensed up again, bracing myself for the spell that she was about to cast on my body.

She lifted her wand gradually. "Although I should warn you, I'm not very good at this spell, so stay completely still, and if you smell something burning don't panic. I know a spell that will regrow hair." I was hoping she was joking with me, but I was to scared to ask.

"Just do it already." I tightly closed my eyes and hoped for the best."

"Alright." she pointed her wand directly at me and recited the charm "_Scourgify_" she spoke up. I felt a slight tickling sensation run up and down my skin , but it soon faded. "All done. Now get dressed. Malfool will be here soon. Why Dumbledore made him your guide I haven't a clue." She said the last part mainly to herself. The only people that knew about Dumbledore asking me to befriend Malfoy were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And I was set on keeping it that way.

"Me either." I lied with a nervous smile. I had always thought I was a good liar, but the thought of anyone finding out that I was lying made me nervous. "I better hurry up and get dressed." I quickly opened my trunk and searched for something to wear. I looked out the window to see what the weather was like, the sky was a dismal grey, and while I knew that the chances of us going outside the castle were slim, I still dressed to fit the weather. I wore a simple sweater, jeans, boots, and the locket my father gave me before he died ( .com/olivia/set?id=32010641 ). Before I headed downstairs I noticed a bag had appeared on my bed.

I cautiously walked over and opened it up. It contained my wand, a jacket, and the book that had brought me here. I opened up the book and a small note fluttered to the floor.

I quickly bend down to retrieve it. The note read.

_Olivia, _

_You need this more then I do. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. Guard it with your life. _

After I was finished reading the note it suddenly burst into flames.

"What The Frick!" I instantly brought my burnt fingers to my mouth to cool them off. "The old man could have warned me about the fire thing!" I huffed to myself, then threw the book back into the bag, and went to the bathroom to run my finger under cold water.

After a few minutes I emerged from the bathroom to see a tallish dark haired girl bounce up the steps with a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you Olivia?" She pretended like she didn't know who I was, when in reality everyone knew who I was (every Gryffindor did anyway) due to the bubble blonde that I had been associating myself with.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Parvati Patil." She smiled slightly but I had a feeling that she was silently judging me. I just wrote it off as paranoia. "A certain Slytherin ferrite is here to see you." She said that part rather rudely, like it was all my fault that he was there (It might have been a tiny bit my fault, but if anyone asked I blamed Dumbledore)

"Who knew that the little furry creature had such good timing." I tried joking with Parvati, but it looked like she was just going to go back to pretending she didn't know who I was. She simply made a bitchy face at me, and pushed past me to the washroom.

"What a bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that!" She quickly turned around in shock and anger.

_Oh shit. _Was the first thought that popped up in my head. She just stared me down, and waited for me to respond.

I made the quick decision to stand up for myself, even if it could have ended with me being turned into a frog or something.

" Well Parvati I felt that your rude behavior was… rude, so I called you a bitch." I said in a nervous but somehow smooth-spoken manner.

She looked simply stunned at my words, and suddenly the weather had went from clear and cordial to slightly awkward with a chance of this might come back to bite me in the ass.

I really didn't know what to do, and the fact that Parvati hadn't taken her eyes off me only made me feel more awkward. So I did the only thing that I could think to do.

I booked it down the stairs.


	9. So I Guess I'm Pure?

**A big thank you to ZzDejavuzZ! Your review made me smile so much it hurt! (in a good way though) Now the more reviews I get the faster I will update (you know this people!) So I love yo faces and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (And then write me about how much you loved/liked/hated it!) **

When I reached the bottom I saw that the common room was alive with people's gossipy chit-chat, much like it had been the day before.

"Oi! Olivia." I turned to see Seamus stand up from group of boys that were lounging in front of the fire place. "What's the deal with Malfoy?" The disapproval rang clear in his voice "In the past two days that Slytherin prat has been here twice…" thank goodness he didn't know about Draco's surprise visit from the other night. "And both times he's been here he's asked for you. Now don't get me wrong, you seem like a great girl, but what are you going off with that duffer for?" He basically said what was on everyone's minds (Although something tells me he said it nicer then Parvati would have) I could feel every pair of eye on me . A wave of anger indated over me and out of nowhere I grew the lady balls to tell off everyone in the room.

"Well first things first, I would like to thank you Seamus, for having the balls to approach me, unlike everyone else who just gossiped childishly behind my back." I started causing Seamus to smile and let out a few laughs "And to answer your question Draco is here because Dumbledore has asked him to show me around the castle, so I don't get lost on the first day of classes." The tone of my voice caused some students to stiffen awkwardly, others to be ashamed of themselves, and some to even laugh at the fact that I wasn't shriveling away from the situation."Oh and I would appreciate it if from now on you could follow Mr. Finnegan's example and come to me when you have a question that pertains to me, and not whisper sweet rumors behind my back." I added. The last part earned me a few more muffled giggles.

It seemed that Seamus couldn't get the grin on his face to go wide enough.

"Well I can tell you Miss. Stone that with that sense of humor of yours were going to be great pals." he reached out to shake my hand. I took it and brought him closer, till my mouth was to his ear.

"If you ever put me on the spot like that again so help me I will hex you into next month." I fed him a threat that I could never fulfill. We pulled apart and the look on his face was priceless. "So lets put this behind us and be pals." I smiled, he smiled back though I could tell he was a bit intimidated by me now. After a few seconds the room fell back into a casual atmosphere, and no one was paying attention to me anymore, well with the exception of three people.

"I hope you weren't planning on going unnoticed this year." Ron laughed from beside me.

"Wait till the other houses hear about this. One Gryffindor telling off the rest of here house, you might even gather up a small fan base with the Slytherin." Harry joked.

"While that might be true I think that Olivia needs to go and see to one Slytherin in particular." Hermione, being the voice of reason, spoke up.

And as if he magically heard her faint knocking started up from the common room entrance.

"Sounds like the duffers starting to get impatient." Dean spoke up from the couch.

"Yes I'd better go. My ferrite awaits" I said in an overly dramatic fashion, causing the boys to chuckle.

"See you later Olivia." Dean waved goodbye.

"Good luck." Ron said sincerely.

"Thanks. I'll be needing it." I spoke only to my trio of friends. The rest of the students either waved or just didn't care so they continued with whatever it was they were doing. I looked to Harry last, He simply gave me a small but reassuring smile, and a sad wave. _It must suck for him, having to see a new friend go off with an old enemy._ I thought to myself. I smiled widely at him, which in turn caused his smile to increase in with. I decided that it was time to exit the warmth and certainty of the common room, and stumbled out into the gloomy cold air in the hallway.

"Finally." Draco breathed out dramatically.

"Sorry, I got held up. Apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to spend time together " I joked sarcastically.

"Really? Who knew." he matched my sarcastic tone perfectly. I was surprised by his levity, it was a nice change from his usually snotty attitude. I'd pick this Draco over the angry gets up in my face Draco any day.

"Shall we continue with the tour of Hogwarts?" I asked happily.

"We shall." He said simply, then held out his arm for me, I quickly accepted it and we were off down the staircase.

"I thought you weren't going to be all buddy-buddy with me buddy." I pointed to our locked arms.

"Well I'd happily push you down again." he replied, jokingly (At least I hoped he was joking, cause Hogwarts has some hard ass floors.)

"Their will be no need for that I can assure you." I looked over at him. He still seemed like the same old Draco, at first glace, but if you looked closer you could see that his usual façade of teenage anger had softened a bit. And the fact the he was making physical contact with me was a step in the right direction ( and I mean in a friendly direction… you perverts.) I knew it was going to take some time before we were actually friends, but I knew we were getting somewhere.

"So what are you? Mudblood? Pure Blood? A squib perhaps?" apparently I thought wrong.

"Well I'm obviously not a squib, seeing as I am a student here and not Mr. Filch's apprentice." I was go thankful that I had read most of the book and knew what he was a squib was.

"True, so what is your blood status exactly? Because I know for a fact that I will not stoop so low as to befriend a mudblood." he spat out rudely. I stopped abruptly, yanking him to a stop as well.

"Okay first of all lets keep the muggle-born bashing to a zero when I'm around, and second of all so what if I was a muggle-born witch. I could still do magic and probably do it better then any pure blooded witch or wizard could." I got defensive, and it looked as if it amused him. Then it dawned on me that I really should stop bragging about my nonexistent magical skills, because if anyone challenges me and asks me to prove how magnificent they are then I would be completely fucked.

"So your pure-blooded then." He smiled to himself.

"What?" He pulled me from my panicked thoughts. _Where did he get the idea that I'm pure blooded? _

"Well you said '_**if **I was a muggle-born'_, key word being if, which implies that you are not in fact a mudblood, which means your are pureblooded, or maybe a half-blood?" he put his finger to his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"Sure, yes I'm pure blooded." I said annoyance clear in my voice. I lied to him because I just didn't want to talk about it anymore, all this talk of mudbloods vs. purebloods was taking me and Draco's relationship in the wrong direction.

"I guess that makes this a bit easier." he pulled me forward so that we were walking again.

"Oh grow up Malfoy." I said harshly.

"So were back to Malfoy?" he teased "Someone's not being very friendly." He sang

"Someone didn't want us to be friendly." I matched his sing-song mock, then knocked him into the nearest solid object, which happened to be a wall.

"Calm down woman, come on I'll show you where your potions class is." he pulled me further down the hallway towards the new potions classroom.


	10. No Longer For Dumbledore, But For You

**So I felt like writing again and I know its such a shock, **_**You: Gurl it's about dam time you start updating regularly, yo shit takes foreva**_ ! **Alright so this chapter is a bit sad :'( sorry but It has to be done I mean it wouldn't be very interesting if everyone just got along all the time now would it. So hopefully I get some reviews this time (Please!) As always I love yo faces and I hope yo enjoy this chapter. **

He has managed to show me all but one of my classrooms in record time. The last stop on the list was the greenhouse, where my Herbology class would be taking place.

"Were going to the greenhouse next. Might I ask why your taking Herbology when you're a 6th year?" he questioned. Our arms were no longer linked and the distance between us was much greater then it had been that morning, I figured it was because he didn't want the other students that were now out and about the castle to get the idea that were anything but enemy's.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I sighed annoyed.

"Because it's not what one would usually take in their 6th year of school. Now answer my question." he demanded sinking back into the rude ways of a Malfoy.

"I just have an interest in it that's all" This was the lie I had told to Ron, so I figured I should just stick with it, rather then making up another one and having to keep up on which lies I had told to whom. He just nodded wordlessly in response, and a sudden awkward silence filled the air.

"So…" I racked my brain trying to think of something to say. "Where too after the greenhouse?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Well you can go off and do whatever you please, I've got things I have to tend too." he spoke without looking at me. Ever since Draco had spotted other people in the hallways of Hogwarts he had fallen right back into being an enormous pain in my ass. Even though I expected him to act like a jerk in front of everyone else it still bothered me that he was treating me like I was beneath him, and I knew it was something that I would never get used too, because I couldn't help but feel that that was how he truly felt.

Even earlier that day when he was being… for lack of a better word, lets call it nice (although pushing someone to the ground on several occasions in not nice in the slightest) It still seemed as if he was doing me a favor by trying to be my friend, I just hoped that I could change the way he felt about me ( and the way he looked at people in general) _This is going to be a long, hard, and tiring task _(Don't even think that way you pervs) _Why of all people did Dumbledore have to pick me to do this. _Those thought ran through my mind the entire time I was with Draco, and I even considered giving Draco the old fuck you finger then booking it back up to the Gryffindor tower. But then I remembered what Dumbledore had told me.

"_And what if decline, and decide to go home?" I asked curiously. A look of shame and sadness washed over his wrinkled face. _

"_Then we might all be doomed to die." _

I shook the chilling memory away, then realized how long I had been quiet for, and that we were right outside the greenhouse door.

"So what sort of things do you have to tend too?" I finally spoke "More summer homework?" I put air quotes around summer homework to show that I still wasn't buying the bullshit that he was trying to sell me.

"Exactly" He sneered, not letting my disbelief in his story affect the cold look on his face.

"So your still not going to tell me what your really doing?" I decided to take my chances with a more direct approach.

"I just did" I could tell that he was trying to keep his cool, but it was a bit obvious that I was upsetting him, and I should have done the smart thing and just dropped it.

But as you all know Hermione is the smart one not me.

"No you told me a lie. I would like to know the truth."

"Honestly Olivia, do you not remember the conversation we had last night! Just drop it and CLEAR OFF!" he yelled directly into my face, furry burning in his eyes. He stomped off back towards the castle. _Wow I'm awful at this making friends thing… well I'm awful at making friends with bi-polar bleach blondes that is, since everyone else here seems to show no distain for me (if you don't count Parvati that is) _I thought after seeing a furious Draco get closer the castle. The sight of him leaving me all alone again made my blood boil.

"Well excuse me for caring! And where the hell do you think your going?" I tried to catch up to him. At that exact moment it started to rain, which in my opinion made everything worse.

"No one asked you to care Olivia!" He shouted from over his shoulder, droplets of water flying from his now dripping wet hair as he snapped his head forward. "And you answer your question I'm trying to get as far away from your annoying arse as possible!" The now soggy and very infuriated boy continued his march into the castle.

"Oh yea Malfoy just leave me here alone again, run away cause that solves everything now doesn't it!" I sped after him, now drenched, but despite the cold rain the whipped against me my skin was hot with rage. "Malfoy Stop!" I yelled to him as I got closer. I put my hand on his shoulder roughly and spun him to face me.

His face showed no emotion. His eyes were hard as they stared into mine. His mouth, closed in a tight line.

"What do you want from me" he said lowly thru his closed teeth, the sad tone of his voice not matching the emptiness of his facial features.

"Just talk to me…" I replied in a calm and reassuring manner. All signs of anger no longer detectable in my voice. "I'm trying so hard." I said as if I didn't understand why he was making everything so difficult.

"For what? What in Merlins name are you trying so hard to do?" A tinge of sadness and a small look of pleading entered his eyes, almost as if he wanted someone to tell all of his darkest fears and memories to, but his foolish Malfoy pride and 'family business' wouldn't let him.

"I told you. I can see that you need help, But I can't help you if you keep resisting." I brushed the wet hair that was now sticking to my forehead back and off of my face.

"I'm a Malfoy… I shouldn't need help. Especially from someone like you." was all he said.

"Come on you can't really believe all that Slytherin against Gryffindor bullshit can you. Do you really think any of that matters out in the real world, it's just selfish schoolboy games, and you should know that by know." I took a small pause to make sure he was really listening to what I was saying. "And all that _I'm a Malfoy and we don't need help from anyone! _bullshit you keep throwing at me, it's obviously not true because guess what?" He looked at me like he generally didn't know "You _**are **_a Malfoy, and you _**do **_in fact need help with whatever it is that your going thru. So I suggest you let me help you before it's too late." I gave him a bit of tough love but by the end of my little speech my tone had turned into a much softer and kinder one.

Luckily we were sort of in our own little dark corner so the jumble of student didn't notice our little exchange.

"Why me? There are so many better and more deserving people who could use a friend. Why are you trying to save me." I racked my brain for things to say that would be truthful and not give way to Dumbledore's plan. But the truth is, in that moment I wasn't doing it for the sake of the plan. I don't know if it was the pouring rain, the dark corner of the castle or the pleading look in Draco's eyes, but something made me want to save this boy, because I knew that he could be something so much better then what he was settling for.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"The fact that you think that you are undeserving of a friend only confirms that you need one, and that you do in fact deserve one, and I guess… well I want to be the one to help you." His eyes softened just for a second before he became defensive.

"How can I trust you? How do I know that this isn't some plan thought up by dear old Potty head to make me look like a fool?" the words poured quickly from his mouth, while his eyes burned the memory of this moment into my mind.

"You don't. You just have to decide for yourself." was all I could think to say. His eyes finally left mine, probably so I wouldn't see his conflicting emotions that I was sure would be clear now.

A few moments passed and I just stared at him. Waiting for him to speak. He didn't say a word, he just slowly backed away from me (Which made me realize how close we were) Then faster then I expected, he forcefully pushed past me and headed down the stairs towards the Slytherin dorms.

I didn't bother going after him that time. It was over, and frankly I had had enough of Draco Malfoy for one day. I stood there waiting for a few minutes, just to make sure that I wouldn't have to see him again, then silently emerged from the dark corner and into the dimly lit corridor.


	11. The No Snogging Rule

**Thank you to ****LovableAmethyst129, Rawr...x, and Sherleigh6339 for your reviews. I'm so excited! That's why I'm updating so soon. Told ya More reviews= Faster updating. Do you think we can make it 5 reviews this time? Yea I didn't think so either :(. Alright so I love yo faces, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I was having trouble finding my way back (again) to the Gryffindor tower, but luckily I ran into a friend. And I mean I literally ran into him.

"Ahhh!" I screeched as I fell towards the hard floor (Hmmm… always getting lost, continuing to fall all over the place… I'm starting to see a trend here)

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming around the corner." The nervous boy apologized quietly, then offered his hand to help me up.

"It's alright Neville, no cuts or broken bones, although a bruise might be forming on my ass." He blushed at my language (but now that I think about it he was probably blushing because I smacked my behind when I said ass) "But other then that I'm fine." I managed to laugh it off, kicking thoughts of Draco Malfoy to the back of my mind.

"Are you on your way to the great hall?" he asked shyly.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well it's nearly 1:30, so I figured you be off to get something to eat for lunch." When he brought up food it made me realize just how hungry I was.

"Now that you mention it I could go for a meal or two. Do you want to come along?" I asked politely, like friends do.

"Sure." He smiled but his voice was a bit uneven. I started to walk off towards the great hall. Or that's what I thought I was doing at least. "Um.. Olivia." he said hesitantly "The great halls that way." he pointed in the opposite direction from where I was headed.

"Oh… right." I giggled a bit embarrassed, then followed him the rest of the way there.

We were the first Gryffindors to enter the hall, so we basically just sat there and waited for the rest of our little gang. It was a bit awkward so I decided to try and get the conversation ball rolling.

"So Neville, what's your favorite subject?" I started off with something simple.

"Oh by far Herbology… It's kind of the only thing I'm good for." he trailed off sadly.

"Nonsense! I bet your great at lots of things. You probably get high marks in all of your classes." I smiled reassuringly.

"I do alright, so what about you? What's your favorite subject?" he turned the simple question to me (it really wasn't so simple because as you know I didn't know a thing about magic)

"Potions." I went with that one because it was the one that I knew the most about, mainly because I swiped Hermione's potion book from her bed and had myself a quick read. "And I fin Herbology rather interesting." I retold the lie for the 3rd time.

"Really? Well then it's a good thing we have it together, do you have a favorite plant?" he smiled, seemingly overjoyed with talk of his favorite subject matter.

I froze at his question '_Wow I'm going to need to learn more If I'm going to be a convincing liar' _I thought to myself. I racked my brain trying to remember if I read anything about magical plants.

"Um… Gillyweed!" I shouted, overjoyed that I had remembered one, that was until I noticed that my outburst had caused a few pairs of eyes to fall on me.

"Wow… your so… enthusiastic." He try to find words that wouldn't offend me. "My favorite is Mimbulus Mimbeltonia, my great uncle Algie got me one last year." He said proudly.

"Olivia!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked over to see Hermione smiling and waving at me, with Harry and Ron in tow. They quickly made their way over to me and Neville.

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a warm smile.

"Bloody hell Olivia," Ron stared at me wide-eyed. "What happened to you?" he was referring to the fact that I was completely drenched.,

"Oh, Malfoy took me outside to show me the greenhouse." I answered. Harry flinched at the mere mention of the egregious Draco Malfoy. A bit of the sadness and loss of hope from earlier crept back into me, and I tried my best to hide it from my friends. I think I fooled everyone but the all knowing Hermione, and I knew that once we were alone she would start her process of poking and prodding.

"Oh I thought that git Malfoy had made you cry or something." Ron said while sitting down across from me, in between Harry and Neville. Hermione sat next to me.

"What would make you think that?" I asked him confused.

"Well, you've mascara running down your face." Hermione informed me. I gently wiped under my eyes and when I brought my fingers back out to look at them the tips were colored black.

"Neville why didn't you tell me! I bet I look like a fool!" I reached over the table and gave the timid boy a firm hit to the shoulder. Which caused him to lose his balance and fall from the tables bench. Harry and Ron began to laugh so I tossed them each their very own death glare (Which I'm sure looked 10x more intimidating due to the massive amount of smeared black liquid that was underneath and around my eyes.

"Do you want me to show you to the washroom?" Hermione offered, but I knew for sure that I wasn't ready to be alone with her. I couldn't take her questioning just yet.

"No, just tell me where it is. I need to learn how to navigate myself around here. She gave me detailed instructions on how to get to the bathroom. "Alright, if I'm not back in an hour then send out the search party." I joked before getting up for the table and exiting the hall.

I managed to find my way there without much trouble. I quickly fixed myself up then started to head back. I wanted to move as quick as possible so Hermione wouldn't come looking for me. But as I passed what I thought was just an empty broom closet I heard the door open and someone roughly pulled me inside.

I quickly tried to scream but a hand muffled the noise. So I did what my freshman gym teacher taught me to do during the self defense portion of the class. I bit down on the hand, causing the perp to scream out in pain, and for that metallic taste of blood to lightly hit my tongue.

"Blimey Olivia!" Yelped a familiar voice.

"Draco! What the fuck is wrong with you! You can't just snatch people up like that!" I started smacking him angrily.

"Olivia Stop Hitting ME!" He grabbed my hands and forced them down to my sides. "Would you calm down for a moment and just listen to me?" he pleaded.

"Fine." I stopped my struggling. My eyes began to blink rapidly as they tried to adjust to the nearly pitch black broom closet.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me to say but… well… the thing is that…" He started his sentence then stopped, trying to find the right way to say what he wanted to say without letting too much of his "power" go. "…I'm sorry." He finally mumbled. I never thought in a million years that he would apologize (sincerely) without being forced to do so, and I certainly never thought that he would be apologizing to me. "And I would like to talk to you." he added.

"Then talk." I snapped boldly, still pretty miffed about the whole yanking me into a dark closet thing.

"Not here. Meet me in the Room Of Requirement. Tonight, at 8:00." He said it as more of an order then a request. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head yes. "Great" he almost smiled, but caught himself before doing so. He started to open the door but I stopped him, and closed it back up again.

"One thing Draco, if you ever snatch me up like that again I will make it my life's mission to repeatedly kick you in your most sensitive area until they burst. Are we clear?" I threatened him. Fear washed over his face, but it was soon replaced with a mask of amusement.

"Whatever you say. See you tonight Gryffindork." And with those words he was off and finally out of the closet (be mature kids)

"So long ferret." I replied. I decided to wait a little while before leaving the closet so no one would get any funny ideas. Once I thought it was safe I took my first step towards the door, sadly my foot landed in a bucket. I brutally fell into the door (which Draco hadn't closed all the way) and when the door gave way I then fell with a soft thud to the floor (I think the magical world was throwing my balance off)

"Are you alright?" I heard a dreamlike voice say softly. I looked up to see a girl with hazy eyes and messy hair, which color resembled Draco's. _Does Draco have a younger sister_ I wondered. While this girl had Draco's coloring she didn't have his pointed features, or intimidating demeanor, so I figured that they probably weren't related, and if they were then they would most likely be distant cousins.

"Yes I'm fine." I got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"What were you and Malfoy doing in that broom cupboard?" she asked with an empty tone.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to act like what she was saying wasn't true.

"Well I heard a noise coming from that broom cupboard." She pointed towards the door that I had just fallen out of. "I thought it might have been a nargles, so I waited in that corner to see If they would come out." She then pointed to a well shadowed corner. "And while I was waiting I saw Draco come out, then moments later you fell from the cupboard and onto the floor. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked ina way that wasn't nosey or gossipy, but as if she was just wondering aloud.

"No he's not my boyfriend. He just pulled me into the closet out of nowhere cause he wanted to talk with me." I told the truth this time, my mind already growing sore from the lies and the bi-polar friend/foe.

"That's an odd place for conversation." she breath.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm Olivia by the way. Olivia Stone." I introduced myself." . There was an awkward silence between us (more awkward for me, I don't really think she minded the silence)

"Luna, shall we proceed to the great hall?" her eyes widened a bit as she spoke up.

"Sure. So what were you doing on this side of the castle anyways?" I asked as we started our short walk to the Great Hall.

"I thought I saw a pygmy puff, so I followed it. Turned out to be a very fluffy rat." she said with the dream like look that hadn't left her face since I had first seen it.

"Oh well… that's a shame." I assumed that it wasn't a good thing that she missed out on her pyramid puppy or whatever the hell she had called it. We had rounded a corner and were now mere feet from the bustling Hall.

"I suppose." she replied as we entered the warm and bright Hall. "I'm going to go to my table now." was the last thing she said to me before she floated lightly to the Ravenclaw table.

"Goodbye Luna, it was nice to have met you." I wave politely, then made my way through the swarm of lower years an back to my spot in between Hermione and Seamus.

"I see you've met Luna." was the first thing I heard when I sat down. "I hope you don't think she's too… strange." Harry continued while taking a sip from his goblet.

"No not at all. In fact I find her quite interesting. I like her." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville could tell that I was in a better mood then before I had gone to the bathroom, they probably just thought that I was excited about meeting Luna when really I was happy that not all hope was lost for Draco… at least not yet.

"Really?" Ron asked, his mouth slightly ajar. "I've known her for years and I'm still not entirely comfortable with her level of sanity, and you talk with her for five minutes and say she's not the least bit barmy?" Ron went on.

"Well I'm not quick to judge." I said smoothly, then threw Ron a sly smile, which in turn made him smile.

"I knew you would get along with us. Didn't I tell you she would get along great with us Harry?" Ron smiled proudly, then ripped off a piece of a dinner roll with his still grinning teeth.

"Yea, right after you told me how badly you wanted to snog her." Harry poked fun at Ron, our entire section of the table roared with laughter, except for Ron and Hermione; who looked appalled and a smidge hurt.

"I did not! Harry why would you say that?' Ron defended himself , his face red with embarrassment.

"It's okay Ron. I know I'm hot, but we won't be snogging anytime soon." laughter erupted once more.

"Maybe I was wrong. You and I don't get along well." he fired back.

""Easy their Ron, it's all in good fun." I reassured him.

"Now I hope that no snogging rule doesn't apply to me." Seamus grinned, winking at me flirtatiously.

"Seamus that rule was established with you in mind." I informed him. Everyone began to laugh once more, including Seamus.

"That's what they all say, but once I roll out the Finnegan charm you'll be begging for me." All I could manage to do was laugh at the young wizard.

"You're a funny one Finnegan, I'll give you that." I smiled at him, then went back to stuffing myself with food.

**SO YAY! The plan is back in motion! But do you think Draco will be able to behave himself? Or will the twos differences cause everything to fall apart again? **


	12. SHE'S STEALING YOUR PENSION!

**So I wrote thing on a sticky keyboard so forgive me if a few letters are missing in some parts. Big thanks to ****LovableAmethyst129**** and ****Maria Isabell for their lovely reviews. You guy are the reason why this is soooo long! Oh and my favorite musician Lights just came out with a new song. Go check it out it's called 'Everybody Breaks A Glass' by lights, alrighty? I'm so stoked on this song; I've listened to it like 32 times. So as always I love yo faces and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

After lunch our group (Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ginny) headed back to the common room. We all just talked and laughed, and I got to know everyone a bit better. I made fun of Seamus, Harry poked fun at Ron, and we all had a grand time together, until we all realized that we were going to be late for dinner.

"And that's why they call me the exploding wizard." Seamus finished his story as I entered the Great Hall for the second time that day.

Dinner went by quickly. It was filled with stories of spells gone wrong, past Quittage games, and Seamus shamelessly flirting with me. We ended up staying later then the other students by accident; we were all too wrapped up in our own little world to realize that we were the only students left in the hall.

I looked up from the group of laughing Gryffindors to see the empty hall.

"Guys what time is it?" I frantically asked, thinking of an angry Draco sitting alone in the Room of Requirement.

"It's 7:52." Dean Thomas spoke up from beside me.

"Frick on a stick, I've got to go!" I leaped from my seat only to trip over it and fall to the floor with a loud yelp.

"Olivia calm down. What's got you all barmy?" Dean asked while he and Ron helped me off the ground.

"No time to explain! I've got to go, see you all later." I sped out of the hall as fast as I could. I soon heard footsteps pounding behind me.

"Olivia! Where are you rushing off too?" Harry yelled as he got closer. He quickly captured my arm and spun me to face him.

"It's Malfoy…" I said nearly out of breath "He wants to talk with me… I have to meet him… in five minutes." I managed to squeak out in between breaths.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's move." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me up the stairwell.

"Harry what are you doing? You don't even know where to go!" I pulled my hand out of his, nearly falling back down the stairs, luckily Harry saved me before I could fall.

"I'm going to get my invisibility cloak and go with you. I know he's up to something, I need to be there." He gripped my shoulders with his hands, desperately wanting me to let him come along.

"No, you can't be there!" I nearly yelled, talking the young wizard off guard. I didn't want Harry there, I knew that I wouldn't be able to lie as well if he was in the room, I didn't think that Harry could control himself if Draco started to bad mouth him or any of his friends, and I wasn't sure if Dumbledore would want Harry to be there, actually I knew for a fact that Dumbledore wouldn't want Harry there.

"Why not?" He ask suspiciously.

"Because… It would be strange; I wouldn't be able to act normal. Draco would know something was up, he would leave, and Dumbledore would be mad that I failed at being Draco's friend." I explained to the wide eyed young man.

Harry stood there for a few seconds thinking over what I had just said.

"Fine." He agreed, but his eyes told a different story. I could tell that he didn't fully like the idea of staying behind, but I hoped that he would go with it regardless. "I won't go, but just be careful. I know he's up to something." He looked deeply into my eyes as he warned me.

"I'll be carefully Harry, but I can assure you there's no danger, you have nothing to worry about. I can handle the ferret." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. A few moments passed and we were still standing like that.

"Olivia." Harry spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Don't you need to be somewhere?" It took me a few seconds "Olivia GO!" he yelled with a friendly smile on his face. Then laughed at me as I desperately climbed the steps, tripping over a few (okay more than a few)

Before I went any further I turned around to see that Harry, he was still standing in the same spot I had left him in, and I didn't trust it.

"You know if you follow me I'll sick Seamus on you then shove your wand where the sun don't shine." I threatened with a smile on my face.

He just laughed nervously, and then quickly retreated down the stairs. I smiled to myself; thinking about how amazing my new friends had been to me. I had only know Harry for a few days and he already care more for me then my own stepdad. (I know I've said that a lot but I really couldn't believe how much these people cared for me, and how much I cared for them)

Then that white haired prick ran through my mind and I went back to running like my life depended on it.

I didn't stop running until I saw the familiar door materialize in the once bare wall. I opened the cumbersome door slowly and stepped inside.

The room was similar to how it looked the day before, only this time it was better furnished and the small fireplace had been replaced with a much grander one.

"Draco?" I hesitantly called into the room once I had the door closed.

"You're two minutes late." He grimly stated from the large plush couch that sat in front of the roaring fireplace.

"Oh wow two whole minutes, how will you ever forgive me?" My words were drenched in sarcasm. He didn't reply, he only moved off the couch over to where I was standing.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I asked as he swayed nervously in front of me. I could tell he felt out of place and anxious, even though his mask of seemingly unflappable detachment was in place his body language gave him away.

He kept fidgeting, and sliding his thumbs across his other fingers eagerly.

"I don't know; just let me think on it for a moment." This was a rare moment with Draco. A time when he actually acted his age. 16 year old boys aren't supposed to walk around with a sneer permanently glued to their face (That trait is best reserved for middle aged businessmen who aren't happy with their lot in life) they're not supposed to treat their friends like business partners and they're not supposed to be sure of themselves all of the time.

In this moment it was obvious that Draco wasn't very sure of himself at all.

In asking me there that night he had metaphorically handed over his power. The power that he had desperately tried to hold onto, the power that he made apparently clear in every single word he spoke, every step he took, and every move he made. That power was now mine.

I could have stood him up, making him look a fool, but because I didn't I had given him some hope of becoming powerful once again. But if I were to laugh in his face at something he confessed, or even just walked out on him, I would have taken all the power he had with me.

"Well I'm here when you ready." I broke through the invisible barrier that encased both out bodies in silence. I made my way slowly over to the couch, and sat myself down.

A few moments later I felt the couch shift a bit with the weight of another person.

"So there's this job." He started, looking into the crackling flames that casted a bright yellow light across his face. "My family thinks it to be a good job, a job that… if I take it, it would bring honor to the Malfoy name." He added slowly, choosing his words carefully as to not hint at what the "job" might entail.

"And you don't think it will?" I asked innocently.

"No, it's just… I don't think it's a job that… that I can do." He explained.

"Why don't you just… respectfully decline the offer?" I asked searching his face for any emotion. He chuckled lightly, glancing over at me, but he quickly returned his gaze to the flickering fire.

"I don't think a respectful decline will fly with him." He slipped up. If it wasn't before it was then blatantly obvious to me that the "job" was the task Voldemort had assigned him, and the person he was referring to was Voldemort himself.

"Who?" I asked already knowing the truth.

"Um… my father." He lied quickly. A few moments of silence passed before I got up the courage to speak again.

"So your family wants you to take a job that you don't feel is right… but if you don't he… "He gave me a look that said _finish that thought _"he, meaning your father will be angry with you." I made sure I had everything in order according to him.

"Yes." He returned to staring stoically into the fire.

"Well what if…" I started, his head snapped in my direction, his eyes begging for a solution to the predicament he was in.

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing by telling him what I did, but in that moment all I wanted to do was help him, and take his pain away.

"What if someone else took the job? Like what if someone better suited for it stepped in?" the small glimmer of hope that was visible in his eyes disappeared almost instantly.

"No. I was chosen for this. It has to be me." He said lowly.

Silence once again fell upon us.

"I wish I could help." I tried to show him I truly meant that and cared. I wished I didn't though. I wished that I had been acting the whole time, just trying to carry out Dumbledore plan like I should have been. But sadly I wasn't acting (well not 100% of the time anyway). I was like a little girl who had found a lost puppy. I knew the puppy wasn't and couldn't be mine, and that he would have to go at some point, but I got attached anyway. Because that's the type of person I am. I'm the girl who grows attached to the people who need me (even if they clearly don't want me). I care too much about the people I love (not that I loved Draco) and even though the bright red warning sign was flashing in my head, telling me that I was getting in too deep, I couldn't help but want to try and make my friendship with Draco real.

"It's alright. I really didn't expect you to be able to." He sighed, and then leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes.

"Then why did you ask me to come?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm not entirely sure. A small part of it might have been to shut you up." He joked and I chuckled lightly, a small smiled glued to my face.

"Well I'm glad you did." I uttered.

His head lifted from the back of the couch, his eyes that seconds before were closed were pouring into my own. He was searching for something, but for what I had no idea, but mere second later I guessed he had found it.

"Do you mind if we change the subject?" he asked, probably wanting to forget about the awful plight he was being forced into.

"Sure, what would you like to discuss?"

He sat awkwardly for a few moments until he thought of a suitable topic.

"Are you nervous about classes starting tomorrow?" he chose a subject that wasn't very deep and usually ends in more silence. It was a question that rarely got that conversational ball rolling.

"No not really." I lied, and apparently I lied badly.

"You're lying." He smiled wolfishly "You're nervous like hell is hot." His smile grew wider as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I'm just a bit worried that's all" I said embarrassed.

"What about?" he questioned.

"I'm worried I won't do well in my classes." I admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You are a pure blood after all." _Crap not this shit again _was the first thing I thought once the words left his mouth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" my once escalating happiness began to diminish rapidly.

"Everything. All the great witches and wizards are pure blooded, it's a fact." I could have smacked him right then and there. "Pure blood is just better in every way." He went on, which only added to the furry that was bubbling up inside me.

"That's a total falsity. Muggle born witches and wizards are just as magically inclined as pure blooded ones are." I argued (Dam Draco always has to ruin things with his blood talk.)

"Name one mudblood who would even have a chance of out dueling a pure-blood?" He smirked, thinking he had me.

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" I asked annoyed, not wanting to go down this road again. I just wanted the lost puppy back; I didn't want to have to deal with this prejudice doucher.

"By all means, I think its necessary Stone." He called me by my last name, with the same smirk still on his face.

"You asked for it. Hermione Granger." I used her as my example because she was the only Muggle born that I knew, everyone always went on and on about how smart she was, and I knew it would piss Draco off the most.

"That filthy little mudblood?" he spat out appalled. I couldn't take another second of his blind hatred. He was in for a pride obliterating bitch slap.

"What gives you the right! Looking down on people, for something that they have no control over!" I shot off the couch enraged. "Do you think muggle borns choose to be that way? Because I can assure you Draco that's not the way it works." He tried to interrupt me but I wouldn't have it. "How dare you say you're better than anyone else for simply lucking into something that shouldn't even matter. You could have been born a muggle born, or even just a plain old muggle, hell Draco you could have been born a god dam monkey!" My voice became louder as I dumped the truth on him. "I cut you, you bleed, just like everyone else." I spat strongly, standing firmly in place. Tears threatened the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall, at least not in front of him. I would push the pain that he caused me down until I was alone and could let in out it some healthy way like crying my eyes out or eating 30 chocolate frogs.

He just sat there with a look of shock, and confusion, with a hint of anger across his face.

I could tell that was the first time anyone had ever explained the muggle born situation to him in that way.

I couldn't take being near him any longer. I had never met a person who made me feel so fragile and bipolar like Draco made me feel every time we sat down to talk. I needed to cry over the loss of my lost puppy, but I wouldn't let myself cry in front of him. I had to stay as strong as the words that I had just spoken.

"Goodnight Draco. Come and see me when you want to talk about something that isn't completely idiotic." And as quickly as those words had fallen from my mouth I was out of the Room and racing towards the safety of my bed and if they were up Harry, Ron, or Hermione's arms (Preferably Hermione, I didn't want Harry or Ron starting a fight) So I left Draco alone in a huff, his power resting in my pocket.

When I arrived the common room was completely silent. I guessed since classes were the next day that Hermione had probably forced everyone to bed early. Well almost everyone.

I noticed a black tuff of hair on the arm of the Gryffindor red sofa. I investigated further, leaning over the back of the sofa to see a sleeping Harry.

After a few seconds of arguing with myself about whether or not I should wake him, I decided that it was best if he woke up in his own bed instead of to the noise students that would surely be making their way in and out of the common room in the morning.

"Harry… oh Harry…. Wake up Potty head!" Nothing. I poked him in the side unceasingly. He stirred a bit but refused to open his eyes. "Harry get up. Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" I heard a few incomprehensible groans fall from his lips.

"Leave me be Hermione, I told you I have to wait for Olivia to get back." He whined while rolling over so his face was pushed into the cushion of the couch.

I decided after a little thinking to try something I saw on a television show once. I just hoped that it wouldn't wake anybody else up.

I slowly crept closer to Harry's ear and prepared myself so he wouldn't shoot up into me and give me a fat lip.

"SHE'S STEALING YOUR PENSION!" I yelled into his ear. He flopped onto the floor with a muffled thud. I had to clutch my sides because I was laughing so hard.

"Olivia?" he adjusted his disheveled glasses "What's wrong with you?" Harry shouted. I was having a hard time controlling my laughter.

"It's not funny." He whined as he pulled himself from the floor and settled into the couch.

"It was pretty funny." I laughed some more before gaining control of myself and settling into the couch next to Harry. "So why were you waiting up for me? Jealous of me spending all my time with Malfoy?" I teased.

"Never." He quickly objected "I must have fallen asleep while waiting." He lamented while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Relax; I just got in a few seconds ago. So why were you waiting for me?" I asked again.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me what you two talked about. Since you wouldn't let me be there I figured the least you could do is tell me what happened." He said pretending to be offended by me not letting him come.

"Well earlier today he asked me about my blood status." I started.

"Well that's just rude." He jumped in.

"So is interrupting." I smiled sweetly as I chided him.

"Sorry, continue please." He blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway I told him I was a pure-blood-" I was about to continue but Harry cut in again.

"You're a Pure-blood?" he seemed surprised. I gave him a stern look for interrupting me once again.

"Sorry, Sorry. Won't happen again I swear" he laughed embarrassed.

"So I told him I was pure-blooded and apparently he liked that. Anyways long story short tonight he just went on about how pure bloods make better wizards then muggle borns. It was unsettling."

"Ignorant git." He growled.

"Oh I didn't let him off easy. You should have seen his face after the tongue lashing I gave him. It was brilliant." I lied, putting on a brave face to make Harry think that I was alright, but just thinking about the things that were said and the way he acted made me want to cry…. Again.

Harry chuckled lightly beside me.

"Wish I could have seen it. So he didn't seem strange to you in any way. Was there anything that you would classify as… odd?" His tone immediately changed and he became more serious.

"Nope, the same old jerk of a Malfoy that we all know and hate." I lied easily, not knowing if Dumbledore would want me to say anything about the "job".

"Okay well-" He started, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Yea yea I know, I'll tell you if anything changes." We both just smiled at each other.

"Well I'm tired." I hinted.

"Yes, we should probably go to bed. Don't want to be tired on the first day of classes." I nodded in agreement. "Well goodnight Olivia. He gave me a sort of half hug then went up the stairs to go to his own bed. He turned to ask me something before he went though. "Did you say you were gonna steal my pension?" he asked realizing what I had yelled at him to wake him up.

"Why Mister Potter I've no Idea what you talking about." I joked, we just smiled widely at each other, said our goodnights again, and before I knew it I was alone with nothing but my thoughts.

_What do I do about Draco? How will I manage to keep up in my classes when I can't do any real magic? Will I be exposed as a muggle? What am I supposed to do when Harry asks about Draco again? How do I get back to my own home? Who can I truly trust? What the fuck is a nargle? _ All these thoughts raced through my mind and made me realize one thing. "I need to have a little chat with Dumbledore."

**DAM! That was a long one, a lot of stuff went down and big shock, Draco was an ahole but don't worry I have something big coming up that you will like. Oh and bonus points if you can tell what Television show Olivia was referring to when she woke up Harry. Hopefully I get more ratings cause I WORKED REALLY HARD AND STAYED UP SO LATE.**


	13. Her Thoughts, His Thoughts

**Okay I'm sorry it's so short but some shit goes down here. You get a peek into Dracos mind, and is something going on with Harry and Olivia? Well get to reading if you wanna find out! I really hope you guys review (and to be on the safe side the only think I own is Olivia Stone and her family everything else belongs to our queen J.K. Rowling) As always I love yo faces and I hope you like this chapter. **

"Olivia! I'm being serious now, wake up." I groaned as Hermione tried to wake me up for the third time that morning. "If you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast and be late to class." she scolded me. She then quickly and in one fluent motion swept my blanket off of me with the flick of her wand.

"Fine! I'm up!" I fussed as I lifted myself from the bed. "Well that was certainly a rude awakening, you know I liked it better when you threw pillows at me." I laughed while running a hand through my messy locks.

"You should be thanking me, If it weren't for me you would have been late to you first class, and speaking of the pillows can I please have mine back now?" she pleaded.

"Here take your darn pillows!" I quickly chucked them at her. The first was right on target but the second ended up missing Hermione and pegging Ginny in the face.

"Do you want a rematch Stone?" Ginny asked, reminding me of me and Ginny's previous experience with pillows.

"Anytime and place Weasly." I replied with a friendly smile on my face, she laughed as she picked up the pillow and began to charge.

"Ginny we haven't got time for this." Hermione put a hand up in protest, stopping Ginny in her tracks. "Olivia go get ready now, Ginny come downstairs with me." Ginny and I huffed like children, crossed our arms and headed our separate ways.

Hermione and Ginny were already dressed and ready to go so I guessed that I had a limited amount of time to get myself dressed.

I got ready at lightning speed. Jumping into my uniform and throwing my robe on. I quickly, but neatly applied my make up, and didn't have the time to do my hair so I just brushed it, letting my auburn locks flow freely past my shoulders.

"Olivia what's taking you so long?" Harry yelled from below.

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" I shouted back. I bounced down the steps only to see that the common room was empty, and that everyone but Harry had gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked surprised while stumbling on the last step.

"They've all gone down to breakfast, which we are going to miss if we don't hurry up. What was taking you so long anyway?"

"Beauty takes time my friend." I said sarcastically then gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Got everything have you?" he asked politely. I felt my robe pocket to make sure my 'wand' was there before nodding yes.

"Yep lets go." we exited the room and made out way to meet our fellow Gryffindors.

"So are you going to see Malfoy again?" Harry asked as we turned a corner.

"I don't know. After what I said to him last night I don't think he'd want to see me." I said regret sprinkled onto my every word. What I said to him that night may have been the truth, it may have been what was right, and it may have been what I strongly believe in, but it was not something that should have been done. I couldn't shake the pain that I felt because Draco would probably never want to talk to me or even see me again, but I also couldn't shake how mad I was, and how much I hated what he believed in. In that moment my guilt was winning over my anger, but I knew the minute I saw Malfoy that anger would make a strong comeback.

"Hey now, don't get all worked up over Malfoy." Harry stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders, he had to bend down a bit so that he could make eye contact with me. The familiar burn of tears was threatening my eyes so I tried my hardest not to look directly in his but he wasn't having it. "Olivia look at me." I let out a deep breath and did as I was told. "What you did was right, you have no need to feel sad alright? If anything Malfoy should be the one crying because he lost you, you didn't lose him."

Say what you want about that boy but one things for sure. He sure knows how to give a good pep talk.

"Thanks Harry." I half smiled at him. We stayed like that for a few seconds until something happened. It was nothing that you could see or hear, but the feeling and atmosphere snapped into something totally different. The intense way that Harry was staring at me made me a bit uncomfortable, and I couldn't tell if I liked the look he was giving me or if I should have ran away. _Hold up? _I thought to myself as Harry's green eyes continued to stare into my blue ones. _Does Harry like me? And more importantly do I like Harry? _I couldn't take it anymore. The air felt too thick to breath, my uniform felt like it had shrunk three sizes, and Harry's eyes were no longer comforting me but what was behind them was raising some very alarming questions.

"We should probably go now. Don't want to be late now do we." I shook his hands off my shoulders and the rest of the way there I didn't once look into Harry's eyes.

Once we awkwardly entered the hall Ron saw us and waved us over. Seeing the rest of my friends put me at ease and made me feel like being my smart ass self again.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys." I aimed my sarcastic comment to all five of my friends.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I'm not going to be late to class just because you can't get up on time." Hermione fired back

"At least Harry was there so you wouldn't get lost in this monster of a school." Ginny joked.

"Was no trouble at all." Harry said a little too sincerely, causing Ginny's laughter to stop and the smile to fall from my face.

Once Harry and Ron became wrapped up in their conversation and no one else was listening I tugged on Hermione's robe sleeve.

"Ouch, Olivia what is it?" Hermione asked while straightening out her robe sleeve.

"I need to talk to you. Something's happened." I whispered lowly.

"With Malfoy?" She whispered back. I shook my head furiously.

"No. With Harry. On the way here… well I was feeling kind of sad about the whole Malfoy situation." She gave me a look that said 'I need all the information woman' "I got in a fight with Malfoy last night big shocker!" I filled her in "anyway I was feeling kind of bad about yelling at him, so Harry was being really nice and making me feel better, and well while he was looking at me something… changed." I tried my best to explain what happened but I found it to be a bit hard.

"What exactly… changed?" She questioned.

"I guess, it was the way he was looking at me that changed. It kind of freaked me out but I kind of liked it I guess. I'm just very confused right now." I put my face in my hands.

"Olivia, are you saying that you think Harry fancies you, and that you might fancy him?" Hermione smiled a bit to herself.

"No, that is not what I am saying at all Hermione." I quickly denied the half truth.

"Well then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think Harry fancies me and I'm not sure yet if I fancy him back." I corrected.

"But you think that you could-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny interrupting our little whisper fest.

"So Olivia, are you ready to go to class?" She broke me and Hermione up.

"What? But I've just got here, I haven't even eaten anything." my voice went up and octave in surprise.

"That's what you get for being lazy." She sung as she made her way out of the hall.

I sighed then started to repeatedly bang my head against the table.

"Calm down Olivia." Hermione lifted me from my mini meltdown. "Grab a piece of toast and we'll finish our talk later okay?" She smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back, lifted myself from the table with a piece of toast wedged between my teeth and headed to charms with Hermione. Before I left though something caught my eye. The patch of white hair that I love to hate got my attention. I stood there for a few seconds just staring at him. Thinking. _What is it about this bi polar boy that makes me want to punch him in the face and then help ice his fat lip. Wow now he's gotten me sounding bi polar. OH SHIT he caught me staring at him. Run away run away! GO GO! KICK IT IN THE ASS STONE! _

I quickly grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her from the great hall. If only I could read minds, then I would have heard Draco think this.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her, and all the things she said (well actually yelled) at me last night. The only persons who's ever had the gall to speak to me that way was Potter, but I almost hexed him. So why don't I want to hex her? Where is she anyway? Is that her? Is she looking at me? Oh shit! She saw me staring at her, great now I've made her run away._

**SO! What did you think. Personally I think the whole what she thought then what he thought thing was funny but if not then send me a review saying how much of a loser I am and how much I need to get a life, or if you got a little chuckle out of it then send me a review saying... well whatever the hell you feel like saying I guess. IMMA GO TO SLEEP NOW BITCHES! **


	14. Attack In Herbology Class

**Big thanks to ****wildfire lies, LovableAmethyst129, Onyx O'Bryan, ****rawr, ****kakashisnumber1fangirl, Silenthilllz, and anyone else who commented on my latest chapter or even started reading my story. You guys are so awesome and I hope that even more of you will review this chapter (I did make it like 400 words longer then the last one just for you) anyway I love yo faces and I hope you like this chapter (Oh and by the way, I went and saw Deathly Hallows part 2 with my best buddy Kelley. I laughed I cried then I cried a shit ton more. I already want to go see it again) (Oh and another by the way if you have seen the movie, what was up with Draco's hair at the end? And the Weasley twins hair? Draco's was like bright white and wavy and the twin's was bright orange and their skin was hella pale? Still a kick ass flick though lol) **

The classes amazed and astonished me. The teachers had a few students demonstrate spells and charms (luckily I wasn't call upon to perform, that would have been terrible)

It's one thing to read about, or even see magic being done in movies, but when it's right there in front of your eyes and you know for yourself that it's all real, the feeling is almost too much to bare. The amazement is indescribable.

Hermione and I were standing in advanced potions (Why Dumbledore put me in an advanced class I'll never know… that long bearded bastard.) Professor Slughorn had just taken roll and was starting in on a lecture about some potion that I was unfamiliar with. I heard him mention something about a potion book when it occurred to me. I needed a book.

"Professor?" I raised my hand high (I didn't have to though because Hermione had forced me to stand at the front of the class with her.) "I haven't got a book."

"Oh well then I'll fetch you one Miss?" he paused for my name.

"Stone, Olivia Stone." I introduced myself to a teacher for the fourth time that day.

"Well here you are Miss. Stone, and might I say welcome to Hogwarts." He smiled as he handed me a book that look like it was older then he was. It's pages were wrinkled and the cover seemed to be barely holding onto what little and very weak binding was left. I opened up the book and saw an inscription was written on the first page. I whispered it under my breath as I read it.

"_**This book is property of the Half Blood Prince."**__ Well that's a bit eerie_ I thought to myself as I flipped through the crumbling pages.

I was deeply analyzing one of the books strange photos when I heard Slughorn loudly greeting a student.

I looked up from the book to see Harry and Ron picking their books from the cupboard. _Shit. Why is Harry here? I was going to use this time to talk to Hermione and figure out things. Curse that handsome man… ugh. WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK? Did I just call Harry a handsome man… Draco would be angry if he heard me say that… Wait? Why the hell did I think of Draco? Ugh, what is wrong with me today? _By the time I was finished with my inner rant of questions Slughorn had given us our assignment and everyone was off to their potion stations.

"Olivia are you alright?" Harry asked, ambushing me from the side. I jumped a bit, startled by his sudden presence.

"Yea I'm fine, just lost in thought. So what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"Were supposed to be making Draught of Living Death to try and win a vile of liquid luck, the instructions for it are in your book." He looked down at the frail book that rested in my hand. "Blimey Olivia, what happened to you book?" He grabbed it from me quickly, scanning the cracks and worn type.

"I don't know. I guess it's just really old. Someone wrote all over it and scratched a whole bunch of stuff out. I'm already terrible at this stuff, so the dick who did all that is only going to cause me to fail harder then humanly possible." I lamented to him.

"I though potions was your favorite class?" _oh shit._

"Um... well it is but, um. This is _advanced_ potions Harry. Just cause i like it doesn't mean its going to be easy." I quickly covered up my botched lie with another lie.

"Right. Well I could trade you books… if you'd like too." He offered, seeming shyer about it then he should have.

"Sure that would be great, thanks Harry." After we swapped books I hurried to a potion station (and I made sure to get the one next to Hermione and farthest away from Harry, Although Hermione didn't talk at all about the Harry situation because she had to "do her assignment" and "Pay attention"… jerk)

The rest of the class went by agonizingly slow. Mainly because of my torturing thoughts, that kept flip flopping from Harry to Draco then Dumbledore, and even for a few moments I thought on Ginny's reaction to Harry being so sincere with me at breakfast that morning (I made a mental note to have a chat with her about that later.) The entire class period I was locked inside my head with nothing but over analyzed thoughts of Draco and Harry to keep me company.

Harry ended up winning the Liquid Luck, and I ended up doing better than I had expected. Brewing a potion was just like making soup (soup that could kill you) or a cake (a cake that could kill you) It was basically cooking (If cooking could kill you)

Once Slughorn inspected my potion and said it was adequate enough to put someone to sleep for a few minutes I couldn't help but forget about my troubles and just be happy with what I had accomplished. That is until one of my troubles came up to ask how I had done.

"Can you believe it? I actually did it!" I said for the third time as me Hermione and Ron exited the classroom.

"Actually did what?" Harry asked, startling me again.

"I um… I completed the potion, Slughorn said it was enough to put some asleep from at least half an hour." I explained bashfully. Silence followed. "Congratulations by the way, you made a perfect batch even with that lousy book." I tried to tell a small joke to relieve the tension I was feeling.

"Yea, even with the lousy book…" something was off in his voice when he spoke of the book. "Well I don't want to be late for my next class." He brought me in for a hug, and while I was a bit thrown by his closeness I must say, that boy is an excellent hugger.

"Goodbye Olivia." A warm feeling washed over me when I heard him say my name.

"Bye Harry." And his name on my tongue just felt right. But even though It felt right, I still wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling.

Once Harry was gone I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind and relax, but the first thing I saw when I closed my eyes was a pair of familiar grey/blue ones.

My eyes snapped open in protest. I refused to think about him and Harry anymore. But sadly my body's reaction to seeing Draco's eyes was different from my minds. My breath became uneven, and my legs felt weaker than they should have. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had become so lost in such a short amount of time, how much longer could I last?

"Olivia, are you ready to go to Herbology?" Neville asked with a bit more confidence in his voice now that he knew I wanted to be friends with him. I noticed that even though Neville had taken me off guard, he didn't startle me the way Harry did the past two times. I made a mental note to have my head examined by a psychiatrist since I had obviously lost my marbles.

"Yea, let's go." I mumbled, still wounded from the thoughts that were being flung every which way throughout my skull.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good." He commented. Apparently my inner struggle was affecting my outer appearance.

"Yea, I'm fine. Shall we go?" I put on a brave face for Neville's sake and let him lead me to the green house for Herbology class.

As we entered the green house I noticed we were running a bit early seeing as the teacher hadn't even arrived yet. Neville and I took this opportunity to get seats next to each other and start up a conversation.

"So how's your first day been?" He asked politely.

I had to think on that for a second. Sure the whole Draco/Harry situation sucked big fat monkey balls but once I really thought on it the day hadn't been that bad.

"It's actually been going well." I smiled, thinking back on the days positives. I mean I got to see things that I once thought were impossible or just make believe,I actually did well in one of my classes and I was at a school for wizards. How could I complain?

As students started to pile into the classroom that familiar patch of white caught my eye. I looked to the door of the spacious greenhouse and saw Draco standing there, his normal sneer in place.

"Well it was going well until now." I grumbled unhappily.

Neville's eyes followed mine to the silver eyed brute. He instantly stiffened by my side.

"GGG-Great. Now my ff-avorite class is rrr-ruined." He stuttered nervously while watching Draco make his way into the room.

"It's alright Neville. If the cretin gives you any trouble just ignore him, and if he doesn't stop then I'll start throwing elbows." My tone wasn't serious but my face stayed hard with the anger that I knew would take over once I saw him.

"Violent are we?" Neville lightened up a bit, my threat making him feel more at ease (well that's an oxymoron)

To both mine and Neville's surprise Draco elected to fill the empty spot that was right next to me.

"Olivia I-" Draco started, his sneer dissipated quickly from his mouth, but he was cut off by professor Sprout entering the greenhouse.

"Good afternoon 6th years and welcome to Advanced Herbology, today we will be working with a plant that you should have some knowledge of; Fanged Geraniums. Now we're going to…" She continued with the lesson instructing us on what we were to do with the flower in front of us.

"Olivia can I talk to you?" Draco whispered lowly.

"This is neither the time nor the place Malfoy." I made sure to call him by his last name so he would know that I was still upset with him.

"Well then where and when will I be able to talk to you?" he asked, frustration sprinkled throughout his words.

I was about to answer but apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted Malfoy to shut up.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Sprout asked agitated.

"No, that's why I was whispering." He quickly retorted.

"Excuse me?" her eyes widened at the young wizards back talk "Would you like a detention?" She threatened him.

"What kind of question is that? 'Would I like a detention' of course not!" he mocked her.

"Well that's too bad, because that's what you're getting. And 10 points from Slytherin too." She roared furiously.

Draco didn't say anything back, he just growled bitterly to himself.

Once Sprout got back to her lesson I started our conversation back up again. Even though he was the last person I wanted to talk to my curiosity got the better of me.

"What was that about?" I whispered still a bit stunned (but mostly annoyed) by his outburst.

"Nothing, Sprout just gets on my nerves." He calmly grunted back.

"Doesn't everyone get on your nerves" I poked fun at his anger issues, mine melting away momentarily.

"While I appreciate your sudden levity towards me, I would still like to know where and when we can talk. If you even want to talk to me at all." He whispered the last part sadly.

I couldn't help it; he was causing me to have another mood swing. I went from angry at him to wanting to help and talk with him in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know." I finally answered.

"Don't know if you want to talk or don't know when to meet?" he asked hoping for my answer to be the second one no doubt.

"The second one." I said back after carefully thinking it over. I didn't look up at him, but instead pretended to read the book Sprout had told us to get out.

"How about we meet in the same place as last night? 6:00? Tonight?" he asked with hope as he pretended to read as well.

"Fine. But I hope you know I'm not happy about this." I huffed then actually started to read.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to be." I could hear the smile in his voice, which cause me to smile ,then to curse myself for smiling over his smile, then to curse myself again for letting myself get so bipolar again.

**SOOOOO? Will you review and tell me what you thought? Or will I just spend countless hours staring at an empty inbox? It's up to you because right now I have to get some sleep, it's like 1am. (The things I do for you guys) **


	15. Dat Ass

**Okay so I know it's short but I'm dreading writing what happens after this because what happens next is VERY important. I promise the next one will be packed with god stuff (like some new information on Olivia, and some one on one time between Olivia and Draco :) **

After class I did my best to avoid Draco, who just so happened to be annoyingly following me and Neville.

"I can't wait till we get to work with poisonous tantacular plants…" Neville beamed, but I wasn't paying attention to him, I was too focused on the heavy footsteps that I heard getting closer and closer to us.

"Olivia?" Neville snapped his fingers in front of my face to try and get my attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh right, poisonous tantacular, I was listening." I lied smoothly.

"Alright, well I heard that if you…" he started talking again but my focus slowly drifted back to the not so subtle steps behind me. The sound just would not fade. Even as we were heading up towards the Gryffindor tower the noise still followed. I just couldn't take the annoyance any longer. I stopped; then the noise stopped mere seconds after me.

"Is everything alright?" Neville asked, his concern growing.

"Yes everything's fine. I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore, so I'll catch up with you later." He stilled looked worried, actually now that I think about it he looked even more worried than before.

"But how am I supposed to get into the common room?" he mumbled embarrassed.

"Forgotten the password again, Longbottum. You are famous for your forgetfulness." I turned to see the malicious smirk on Draco's face.

'No, I remembered it fine last year." Neville plucked up the courage to stand up for himself, but by the look on his face I could tell he immediately regretted doing so.

"Then what happened." Draco smiled wolfishly.

"I forgot it again." He mumbled defeated.

"I'm sorry what did you say? You forgot it?" Draco snickered at the awkward young man.

"Leave Neville alone Draco" I defended my friend.

"It's alright Olivia; I'll figure it out myself. See you later." He fled the scene frightened by Draco's twatness (Is that a word? No? Well fuck it, it is now.)

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." He sighed relieved once Neville was gone.

"Draco for once in your life could you not be a complete and utter twat? What did Neville ever do to you, to deserve such treatment." I pushed past him and made my way towards Dumbledore's office.

"He's a Gryffindor and he's painfully awkward, what more reason do I need." He said jokingly. I was not amused.

"Nice Draco, oh and FYI bashing my friends is making the Room Of Requirement number one on my list of places never to visit." I said harshly. Draco laughed loudly, but stopped once he saw the serious look on my face.

"You're being serious? You consider Longbottum to be your friend?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, why is that such a shock to you?" I questioned.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with Longbottum, especially a girl like you?" I had sped up my pace to try and get away from him but his statement had left me curious and pissed off to no end. I whipped around causing him to collide with me. He fell to the floor unexpectedly , while I was able to steady myself ( I had gotten so much practice with falling that I got really good at catching myself.)

"What do you mean a girl like me?" I asked in a slightly rude manner.

"You're not going to say sorry?" he complained while picking himself up off the floor.

"Answer the question Draco." I demanded.

"Fine, a girl who's attractive and witty and also-" he stopped himself I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant to let those word slip out.

So I did what anyone would do after someone spills embarrassing information in from of them. I started to mess with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the end of that, would you care to finish that statement Mr. Malfoy?" I chuckled.

"I regret starting it." He spat venomously. I just laughed victoriously, then went back to making my way to Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going?" he asked still a bit peeved.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." He got a strange look on his face when I said Dumbledore's name. A look of what seemed to be sadness, and I wasn't sure why.

"Oh… I thought you were just lying to get rid of Longbottum."

"Well I wasn't, so if you'll excuse me I have an elderly headmaster to chat with." The look of sadness and pain resurfaced and even though its origin was a mystery to me I still felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, and I felt guilty for being so hard on him throughout our conversations that day. So I lightened my tone and put on a smile, for his sake.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" he questioned as if he were actually interested in what I was up too.

"I'd rather not say." I put it simply.

"Is it about my little outburst in hebology? Come on Olivia don't switch out just because I can't control my temper." He was dancing on the thin line between asking me and begging me. Which threw me for a loop. For the first time ever it seemed as if he care about what I did.

"Draco while it is nice that you've admitted that you have an anger problem I can assure you that this has nothing to do with you." I half lied some (okay maybe a lot) of it had to do with him.

"Alright then." He practically whispered. I could tell he was not fully convinced by my words. "Are we still meeting tonight?" he asked while fidgeting with his sleeve.

"Unless Dumbledore holds me past 6, but other than that I don't see a reason to cancel, well besides your ability to become an asshole at the drop of a hat, but I think I can let that slide for now." I poked fun at him once again to show that we were on better terms then the night before.

He laughed lowly alongside me. "Alright, I'll see you then." He bid me farewell with an awkward smile and a friendly wave before heading in the opposite direction.

"See you." I replied nervously about what was to come later that night. I hoped it would be nothing like the night before. I shook the nerves that Draco had given me off, only to have a new set of nerves attach themselves to my body, but there ones weren't from the attractive slytherin (calm yourself, we all know you don't have to like him to like his face… and dat ass.) they were from dear old Dumbledore.

**As I said before I know this one is a little on the short side but the next one will be VERY VERY long, and if I get at the least five decent reviews (from five different people) then I'll throw you a little treat (not that I'm implying that your a dog or anything, although I do like to think of you all as my bitches lol) so REVIEW! **


	16. Figuring out me: Part 1

**OH NO! I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter so I'm so sorry no Draco and Olivia treat, but I did throw a little Olivia history surprise in there for the four of you that reviewed. There will be Draco Olivia one on one in either the next one or the one after that it depends on a few things. So I hope you enjoy!**

I solemnly approached the statue that would soon turn into the stairway to the ancient headmaster's office.

"Cockroach clusters." I lowly uttered the password causing the statue to twist and rise. I jumped on the second highest step and rode my way to the top, just like I had the first time I was there.

As I drew closer to the doors the nerves began to grow and multiply. The list of questions that I had made for Dumbledore was burning a hole in my pocket. (So I make lists when I'm nervous or stressed about stuff, so sue me.)

I slowly raised my fist to knock on the thick wooden door but before I got the chance to a wise old voice broke through the silent air.

"Come in Olivia." (I still to this day have no idea how he does that)

"I'm sorry to bother you headmaster…" I opened the door and peeked my head inside to make sure I wasn't interrupting a meeting or anything important like that.

"It's quite alright Olivia, please come in." He motioned for me to bring the rest of my body into the room. "Now what is it you need?" he asked once I was inside. His eyes were filled with a warm fatherly kindness.

"Well sir, I've been thinking a few things over and I have a few questions that I was hoping you could answer." I hesitated, the nerves only growing stronger.

"I don't mind at all… Have a seat." And just like that he conjured up a chair right in front of his cluttered desk.

"I've prepared a list." I grabbed the paper from my robe pocket and healed it up for him to see. It was worn out and wrinkled from my constant folding, unfolding, and adding to it.

"Well then, by all means fire away." A light smile was visible through his thick white whiskers.

"Okay, first question; how did I get here? I know you said it was through the book but I'm still a little fuzzy on the details."

He took a short breath before answering my question with another one.

"Olivia, do you know what a portkey is?" he asked seriously.

"Harry and Ron mentioned one; they talked about their first time taking one. They said it made them feel a bit sick, but I don't see what this has to do with me, as soon as you touch a portkey it takes you to wherever you're going. I touched the book loads of times before I came here." I reasoned.

"Well you see the book isn't a portkey, but it is similar to one. It's a normal object that's been enchanted to take you to a certain place, but the two have their differences." He continued. "You see my dear with the threat of Voldemort rising to power again we had to issue safe zones for Muggles. Places where no witch or wizard could get in or out of without authorization. And you my dear happen to live in one of those safe zones." I was focused on him, making sure that I took in every word he spoke. "But you see we also had to take precaution, since few Wizards live within the safe zones and it is forbidden to use magic there without the proper authorization we had to have a way of slipping in quickly if something were to go wrong.

"Like if Voldemort or any of his followers somehow got in." I added.

"Exactly, and this book was one of the things we would use to get in and out, we called them Soters, and we didn't just enchant books, we also enchanted lockets and cups, and rings, all kinds of different objects, and gave one to each member of the order of the phoenix." I was about to ask him _'what the hell is the order of the phoenix?' _but he stopped me "It's in the book dear look it up later." I couldn't help but chuckle silently at his sudden playful tone.

"Well then what happened? You keep on using the past tense." I asked, Dumbledore's face fell slightly as he began to speak again.

"Something terrible, something that made us destroy all of the Soters."

"What exactly happened headmaster?" I asked with trepidation.

"A pack of death eaters got a hold of a Soter and went on a murderous rampage inside one of the safe zones." He answered my question with a voice that was full of sorrow over the one that had been lost.

"That's terrible." Was all I could think to say.

"Olivia do you remember the night your father died?" his question caught me way off guard and it took me a few seconds to recover.

"Um… Yea, most of it. I was there with him actually, it was a car accident and we were the only people there. What would make you think to ask that?"

"Could you describe that night to me?" I shivered at his odd request but I nodded yes anyway and began to pull forth the memory that I had tried so hard to bury.

"Well it was late at night; my dad had to pick me up from my friend Taylor's slumped party because I was feeling sick. It had just started to rain rather hard when we pulled up to a traffic light not far from my house. I remember us being the only car there, but I could be wrong because I was lying down in the backseat. Anyways, the light was taking an unusually long time and whenever I opened my eyes I could see red light pouring into the car turning everything else red as well, and that's when it happened." I had to stop to take a deep and in my opinion well deserved breath (I was actually more on the verge of hyperventilating now that I think about it.)

"It's alright Olivia, calm down. Continue with the story please." I looked up from my shaky hands and into Dumbledore's eyes. He seemed completely engrossed in my story, as if the events were happening right in front of his eyes.

"Um… a bright white light came from my left and before I knew it we were hit. The car hit my father's side… killing him instantly." I finished vocalizing the painful memory; and wiped my wet, hot tears.

"Is there anything else you can remember? Anything out of the ordinary?" He pushed. His tone completely serious but his eyes showed that he was completely sympathetic to my situation.

"Well I remember the paramedics talking about how strange it was that my father had died." I recalled the insensitive conversation the two paramedics had while I was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the back of the ambulance.

"Why is that?" He continued to probe further and it was really starting to frustrate me. I didn't' understand why he was making me talk about my father dying and I was quickly becoming a sad and very pissed off Olivia.

"They said that the impact wasn't great enough to cause death, and that he should have gotten out with at the worst a few broken bones and bruises." I sighed as more tears ran from my eyes.

"Anything else?"

"No, nothing." I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my robe sleeve.

"Miss. Stone it is imperative that you describe the events to me in full." A small part of me realized that he obviously wanted me to figure something out but that small part was overshadowed by the part of me that was growing annoyed with the slew of questions.

"What does this have to do with anything? Why are you forcing me to talk about the worst night of my life?" I cried out.

"This has quite a lot to do with everything. Our past Olivia is what enables us to learn and in turn have a future. Now tell me what color was the light in the car once you were hit?" he added knowingly.

"I don't know…" I began while running my fingers through my hair out of frustration. But after a few seconds I recalled what had happened after we were struck. "The traffic light had changed from red to green, so the color inside the car was green. The traffic light had turned everything green." He gave me a look that made me question what I had believed in for years. "It was the traffic light, right?" I asked myself mostly.

"Olivia your father was Oliver Stone…" He started while getting up from his desk and went to a cabinet the held many moving photographs.

"I think I would know my own fathers name." I cut him off harshly, but then sharpened when it dawned on me. "I never told you his name."

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUU! I'm really sorry but there is so much in this chapter that I had to split it into two parts. Please don't hate me!**


	17. Figuring Out Me: Part 2

**YAY! This one is longer then the last and guess what! Someone gets into an actual fight, like a wand is pulled out and everything! Thanks again for everyone who commented on the last chapter, and It is official that the next chapter is Draco/Olivia one on one time! So I hope you like it, I had fun writing the little fight scene, and tell me what you think by sending me a review. **

I looked at Dumbledore, more confused then I had ever been in my life.

"Olivia your father was a wizard, and a phenomenal one at that I must say." I felt as if someone had squeezed all the air out of my lungs and all of my insides were caving in on themselves.

"What? No that's not possible." I quickly denied it. But then Dumbledore took a picture from the shelf and handed it to me.

The picture was of my father. He was much younger and was wearing a Gryffindor quittage uniform. He was standing with the rest of his quittage team, smiling proudly, broom in hand. I noticed an old man with his arm placed around my fathers shoulder in a fatherly manner. The old man was Dumbledore.

"He was a Gryffindor." I whispered to myself and smiled at the small connection I had to my father.

"Now I understand that this information is new and might be frightening, but stay calm and I will tell you everything you need to know." all I was able to do was nod as my eyes continued to be glued to my fathers young happy face. _He looks my age, perhaps a year older _I thought to myself as happy tears trailed down my cheek . "He was an extraordinarily gifted wizard, and around the time of the first wizarding war he was sought after by Lord Voldemort himself. He would stop at nothing to try and get your father to become a death eater, he even killed his mother, your grandmother to try and show him what he was capable of doing if your father did not fight for his fellow purebloods. But no matter how hard he was threatened Oliver still did everything he could to help with the order, but we all knew that as long as Voldemort wanted him, he would never be safe. Which is why I gave him a soter, so that he could escape until the war was over, he being the stubborn man he was fought me every step of the way, and tried to insist that he needed to stay and fight." He chuckled at the memory "But I wouldn't let him, he was meant for better things then dying alone in a seemingly endless war." He seemed to have drifted off for a few moments, lost in thought I guessed, but eventually he came back. "But the funny thing was even though he fought me on taking the soter and going into hiding, he never did leave the safe zone, even after the war had ended. And do you know why?"

"He met my mom." I smiled softly.

"Exactly, and then he had you. That was all the reason he needed to stay amongst the muggles, although I wish the bastard would have sent me an owl at the least, saved me some worry." I giggled at his jest.

"So his death… It wasn't an accident?" The realization started to dawn on me, and anger began to boil throughout my veins.

"No it wasn't. The green light you saw was a death eater performing the killing cures."

More tears began to fall but this time they were tears of anger.

"My father was murdered… By death eaters…" I growled as water sprung from my eyes. "What exactly happened that night?"

He took a small breath before beginning yet another story.

"The war had ended, and all the death eaters were in complete disarray. They were being arrested and taken to Azkaban as fast as possible, but a small group of them refused to go without a fight. To them the war wasn't over, and it would never be over until their side prevailed. Seeking their revenge, they managed to corner a few members of the order, they tortured them, and found out where Oliver was hiding, they managed to steal a soter, and enter the safe zone." I could see it all in front of me, dark masked figured murdering innocent people as they made their way to my father. "The fact that their were so many muggles around was just a plus for them, and they went on a killing spree that ended with your father losing his life." He finished the terrifying tale, then slowly made his way to his chair, as if the weight of the memory was too heavy for him to stand.

"Did my mother know, about him being a… wizard." For some reason in that moment the word wizard was hard for me to spit out.

"Yes she was fully aware of your fathers magical powers, and the fact that he was a pure blood and married her anyway only made her fall deeper in love with him."

"My father was a pure blood? So what does that make me?" I asked quickly my voice going up slightly higher.

"Since your mother is a full muggle and your father was a full blooded wizard that would mean you're a half blood, so I think it would be best if we started training you, and working on your magical abilities."

"I'm sorry did you say that you're going to train me? As in teach me how to use magic? I can do that?" I was shocked and excited (Apparently Draco isn't the only wizard that can make me go from flat out angry to gitty and excited in mere seconds.)

"Why yes you can Olivia, and if you're posses half the magical talent that your father did then you should be able to sail right through the training." he said, boosting my confidence up a bit. "But you are six years behind your fellow classmates so we'd better get started as soon as possible." Then brought right back down with the six years behind comment. "I suggest practicing a few simple spells every now and then with the wand I gave you, see if it's the right fit, I think it will be seeing as it belonged to your grandmother."

I widely smiled thinking about the small piece of history that rested inside my robe pocket.

"I'll try my best." I promised.

"Well seeing as you have to meet young Mr. Malfoy in about an hour, lets say we wrap this up so that you can change out of your robes and into something more appropriate."

"But how did you- Is nothing a secret to you?" I laughed

"Dear do you know who you're talking too?" he said with a bit of sarcasm. "Now before you go tell me, how are things going with Malfoy, I heard you two got in a bit of a tiff." he raised his eyebrows in disapproval but his voice stayed playful.

"We did, and I think it was more than a tiff, but as you know were meeting tonight so that's a good thing." I tried to reassure him that I was still committed to doing what he had asked of me.

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands together overjoyed by what I thought was a pretty plain statement. "Well then I guess you'd better be off now." He smiled and I quickly got out of the chair before it vanished.

"Alright, but this isn't over, I still have more questions and you can count on me thinking up dozens more." I walked to the door and pushed it open.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Oliver Stone." he smiled widely at the memory of an old friend and the thought of the similarities between him and his child. "Oh but one more thing Miss. Stone…" He stopped me before the door was able to close. I turned around and stuck my head back into his office. "Watch out for Harry, that invisibility cloak he's got can sometimes lead him into trouble, but know he usually has the best intentions." his smile grew softer and I knew he was speaking the truth, Harry sometimes had the worst ideas but they were always back by the best of intentions.

"I'll keep that in mind, see you soon headmaster."

As I made my way up to the tower I started to feel the weight of the new information that had been piled onto me. Everything I had been told was a lie, I had missed out on what I was meant to be, the life I was suppose to live, and the people who I was supposed to spend it with. But most of all I missed out on a very large part of myself and I couldn't believe that my mother would just sit there and lie to me day after day. It nearly tore my heart out.

I had finally reached the fat lady and once I was inside I marched straight up to my room, not talking or even looking at anyone on the way up. I threw off my uniform and tried to figure out what I was going to where.

While trying to pick out an outfit I figured something out. My capacity for stress and anger was unbelievable. I mean here I was stressing about my father being murdered, my mother lying to me, the fact that I'm a witch, and that I could find an outfit that Draco would like on me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Hermione ask from the top of the stairway. I turned to see her and Ginny giving me a sympathetic look (well Hermione was more sympathetic then Ginny but I just figured she was still miffed about what happened at breakfast with Harry)

"Oh can't find anything to wear, and I'm supposed to meet Malfoy in 30 minutes." I lamented but I could tell that Hermione knew there was something bigger churning me up inside.

"Have you a date with the git or something?" I saw the familiar patch of black pulled back hair as Parvati Patil entered the room.

"No I don't." I didn't feel like talking to her again, since our first meeting hadn't been so pleasant and I didn't like the tone she was talking to me in.

"That's what it seems like, so are you his girlfriend or something." She continued to bother me.

"No, I barely know the guy." I said without even looking at her, I just continues on with what I was doing.

"Are you his shag mate then." (she just had to push my buttons) Hermione gasped at Parvati's rude words.

"No! I just said I barely know the guy. What kind of girl do you take me for?" I shouted turning to face her.

"The kind that shags Slytherins in broom closets, my sisters a Ravenclaw and she heard Looney Lovegood talking to herself about you and Malfoy falling out of a broom closet together." She stood straight to show me that she wasn't just messing with me and she really disliked me.

"That is not true! I would never do such a thing. You don't even know me!" I yelled at her, and noticed that her poster shrunk a bit when I stepped closer. "Your sister was obviously mistaken, and her name is Luna not Looney, alright Patil, and I only talked to her for about 30 seconds but I already have more respect for her then i have for your sorry ass." She really picked the wrong day to mess with me.

"Whatever, just stop being such a slag, us Gryffindor girls have a reputation to uphold." she spat.

"Shut it Parvati!" Ginny spoke up.

"Just because Olivia talks to a member of the opposite sex it doesn't mean she's a slag." Hermione spoke up as well.

"Like I care what you have to say Granger, same go's for you Weasly. Hogwarts would be better off if she just went back to her filthy country." She pointed her finger right at my nose.

"Get. Your hand. Out. Of my face." I lowly snarled.

"No I don't think I will. What is it you say in America, oh yeah, It's a free country I can do what I want." She poked me right in the nose for emphasis. I had finally had enough. I ripped my wand from the pajama shorts that I was wearing and stuck it night at her nose.

"You know we have another saying over in my filthy country. Your right to swing your fists ends at my nose." I could see the fear creep into her eyes and fill them up like water in a bowl. Which gave me an idea. Dumbledore wanted me to practice simple spells, then I would practice simple spells. I just mentally crossed my fingers and hoped that it would work.

"Aguamenti!" I shouted a bit, then water barreled from my wand and right into the bitchy girls face.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as water splashed all over her. The gush had finally ended and there stood a soggy Parvati, with a large frown on her face, I could hear Ginny and Hermione snickering from their spots in the room. "I can't believe you just did that you horrible wretched girl!" she yelled while whipping the water from her face.

"And I can't believe they let such a bitch like you be a Gryffindor, Now beat it!" I yelled the last part and she left in a huff. How I was able to come up with a comeback so quickly I'll never know because I should have been speechless. I mean I just did my first spell ,and it actually WORKED!

"Olivia, that might be the greatest thing I've ever seen." Ginny complemented me while skipping over to my spot in front of a mirror.

"Why thank you, thank you all." I bowed momentarily forgetting about all the shit that I had gone through that night. "And what about you two, standing up for me, it was brilliant!" Hermione blushed as I complemented her and Ginny went in for a high five which I gladly reciprocated. "Now help me with finding something to wear." I suddenly remembered that I needed to be somewhere.

"Right, let's get to it." Ginny smiled, I was glad that she had forgotten about the Harry thing long enough to help me out. I really did have loads of fun with these two girls and they will always be two of my closest friends.

Ginny let me borrow pair of shoes and Hermione loaned me a charm bracelet of hers to complete my outfit olivia/set?id=30002119 and all and all I think I looked pretty good, and for some reason I hoped that Draco would think the same.

"Alright, so I'll see you later tonight." I was saying my goodbyes to Hermione. Ginny was distracting Harry and Ron so that they wouldn't see me leave. I didn't want them to know where I was going and who I'd be with (especially since Dumbledore gave me that little warning about Harry and hid cloak)

"Yes, and I will be wanting some information. I hope you're taking this all very seriously, I mean Dumbledore asked you himself so that's got to mean that something is definitely up with Draco, and I would think it best to keep me Harry and Ron updated on everything that's going on." Hermione got all super serious on me.

"Can't you just say goodbye like a normal friend?" I pleaded with a joking smile on my lips.

She chuckled slightly "Fine. Goodbye Olivia, see you later." she fake enthusiasm then I made my way out of the hole and into the hallway ready to face Draco once more.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and btw I went and saw Planet Of The Apes today (well technically yesterday since it's 2 am) and it was great. Great action, the effects were amazing (I may have cried a few times) and may I say that Tom Felton plays a great antagonist! (That's fancy talk for a major cuntbag) haha so as I said before PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Getting Too Close To The Fire

**So this one is over 4000 words and I think your going to like it At least I hope you do) so please review because it's what makes me want to hop on the computer and get this thing written! Alright so enjoy.**

As I made my way down the seemingly boundless hallway the previous event of my night had started to creep up on me. And once they made their way into my head, I couldn't hold onto my sanity long enough to stop the tears.

As my feet slowed ever so slightly happy tears began to trickle out as I though of the new connection I had with my father. He once walked the hall I was walking, sat in the same classrooms, and at the same table. The fact that I was chosen to be a Gryffindor just like him made a smile spread out over my face.

But the things we love, the happy feelings that we never want to let go of, they never last for very long do they.

The smile was quickly washed away by a stream of sickeningly sad tears. I would never be able to tell him about the first time I used my wand, and of how funny it was. I would never get to talk with him about my new friends. I'd never get to ask him for help with anything ever again, even though at this point in time I needed his comforting words more then I ever had before.

We never recover from losing someone close to use, and we never can truly move on. We deal with it the only way a human can. We try to forget. But pain and sadness does not like to be forgotten.

My breath was uneven and by the time I had reached the door I had to take a second to calm myself. For a second I really didn't think that I could go through with it, that I had had enough for one day. But I wiped my eyes pulled myself from the ground that I didn't recall falling to, and made my way inside.

He didn't seem to notice my entrance, so I cleared my throat to inform him of my presence.

"You're late." he replied stoically while keeping his eyes to the incandescent fireplace. I was about to tell him to shove off with the '_You're late' _bullshit cause it was only like 6:05, which is good timing considering how fucked up my mind was. But before I let the angry words find their was out of my mouth and into the already tense air I thought it through and figured that it would be best if I tried to hold off on the fighting for as long as I possibly could.

"Sorry, I got into a minor altercation." I apologized.

Once he hear the word altercation he suddenly decided to look at me. '_well that got his attention, maybe I should get into fight more often." _I thought to myself.

"Well you obviously lost, you look like hell." he commented before casting his eyes back towards the flames.

I wiped under my eyes furiously, obviously the next question I needed to ask Dumbledore was if he could get me some water proof mascara.

"Actually I sort of won, if you could call it that." My mood was still a bit low but a smile made it's way through as the memory of a sopping wet Parvati.

"Well what happened exactly." I Suddenly had his attention again. He shifted his body so that instead of being as far away from me (and I mean like nearly falling off the couch far) as possible, he was actually within arms length. Although his sudden closeness sped my heart beat up a bit, my mind was just too cluttered to notice.

" Do you know Parvati Patil?" He nodded "Well she's been a major Douche bag from the get go." He looked at me puzzled.

"What's a douche bag?" the question alone was enough to laugh at, but combined with his puzzled expression and adorable accent it was enough to send me into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I don't understand." his confusion rose even higher.

"Nothing… it's nothing. It's a slang word for like a jerk or something. Basically it's the equivalent of somebody being a wanker." now it was his turn to laugh at how American my pronunciation of wanker was. "Anyway so she was being a twat so I used the aguamenti spell and told her to get lost." It was once again his turn to laugh.

"Now that is something I would pay to see over and over again." He chuckled "So what happened to you?"

I shot him a puzzled look.

"Well you said you won the fight, and yet you look like hell." he chuckled while resting his head on his elbow.

"Oh well, I was just thinking about some stuff." the sting of my past thoughts returned.

"And your thoughts caused you to look like this? What exactly were you thinking about?" he slowly became more intrigued.

"I'd rather not say." my tone became quieter as I tried to avoid the subject. But my response didn't seem to fly with him.

"Oh so you get to ask questions and force information from me but I can't do the same with you?" the annoyance was clear in his voice.

"I guess you might have a point." I mumbled mildly defeated, while a mini panic attack started to build up inside my chest. I couldn't find a word to say to him so I just sat there in silence, while his eyes kept their impassive hold on my frowning face.

"Well get on with it." he rudely insisted.

"Fine." I huffed, quickly becoming more upset with each passing moment. "Dumbledore told me something's tonight. He talk about my father and gave me new information about his death. It was really painful to listen to so I would like to stop thinking and talking about it." My words came out in a rush because frankly my thoughts on the subject had begun to make me sick to my stomach.

"Oh…" he breathed, momentarily at a loss for words. He obviously hadn't been expecting something so heavy. "If you don't mind me asking…" He began sympathetically "… how did he die?"

A scoff rang loudly from my mouth at his complete disregard for my wanting to drop the subject, I was so annoyed that I almost missed the change in his tone as he went from anger to sympathy, and how carefully he had constructed the sentence so that it wouldn't put me in anymore pain.

"Well I thought it was the car accident that did it, but tonight I was informed that it was no accident… he was murdered." tears sprung from my eyes without warning as my bitter words pierced the air.

"By who exactly." I knew he didn't mean any harm, he was just curious and wanted the whole story, but in my vulnerable state I took his probing as being rude and purposely hurtful.

"I don't know names, all I know is that they were death eaters and that they will burn for the vile things they've done." I rose from the couch and made my way to the window that overlooked the marvelous Black Lake. The sight went well with my mood. It was dark cold, and storm clouds were hovering overhead; a small sign of the horror that I felt was to come.

Silence filled the room. It was so quiet that I had thought Draco had left, getting his fill of crazy angsty Olivia for one night. But after a few comfortless moments had passed a sincere voice spoke softly over my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to know what had happened to your father." he walked around me so that he could see my face before continuing his small speech. "It was dumb of me, I should have stopped when you told me too."

"It's alright." I spoke without looking away from the lake. "I know that for once your intentions were not to hurt me." I laughed lowly "It just hard to think about that's all." I finally looked up at him, and the impassioned look he had in his eyes was nearly too much for one girl to stand. "Can we change the subject?" I asked while taking a step towards him, then sitting myself on the window seal.

"Of course." He lowered him self onto the window seal and I returned my eyes to the heartbreaking view.

"So… why did you invite me here?" my voice was low and calm as my eyes drifted from the waters to the moon then to the two orbs of silver that were locked on me.

"I guess to try and apologize for mocking your mud- I mean your friend." he apologized for the second time that night.

"Wow two apologies in one night, I must be a very special girl." we both chuckled.

"Well I owe it to you.." he started off kindly. "…but don't think that I'm all of the sudden going to be all sunshine and roses with Granger or any other mudbloods" but finished like an asshole.

"Way to kill a moment Draco." I sighed then lifted myself from the chilly window and laid myself down in front of the fireplace to try and warm up (I was wearing a skirt after all)

"What do you mean a moment. Were we having a moment just now?" He asked baffled.

"Yes a very nice one at that." I sat up to see him towering over me.

"Merlin I'm bad at this friendship thing aren't I?" the fact that he was poking fun at himself only made me realize that we weren't having a just friends moment and that I was in deep shit.

I pulled my eyes from his face and quickly laid my back to the ground again.

"Why do you want to be friends with me anyway?" He laughed while laying beside me. _'oh good god he smells nice. I am so screwed, how could I have panty feelings for Draco? I mean he is good looking, and he makes me laugh… sometimes' _"Are you alright? Did I already ruin another moment?" He joked.

"No, you're fine. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked hoping for anything to distract me from the thoughts that were floating around in my skull.

"Um… what's your favorite subject?" a deep breath flew from his lungs as he stretched his hands up behind his head.

"Lamest topic ever." I joked, trying to be as normal as I possibly could. "I'm really not sure yet, what about you? What subject do you fancy the most?" I tried my best at an English accent (and failed miserably)

"I don't have one." He coolly replied.

"Well do you have a favorite… teacher?" I said the first thing that came to my oh so cluttered and twisted mind.

"Now that is the lamest topic ever."

"Shut up." I punched his shoulder then looked back up at the plan ceiling, which made me miss the windows view.

"I don't have a favorite professor either. I'm not really bothered by school right now. I've got more important things to think about." those two grey eyes left the ceiling and I could feel them on me. But I knew that I wasn't the reason he wasn't paying much attention to school. The real reason was much darker. (but I played pretend for a few second, acting as if he was staring at me because I was his big distraction. It was a lovely thought, but one that I let go of seconds after it came to mind)

"Fair enough. Your turn to ask the questions now."

"Alright." He sat up, his face in his hands and pondered possible questions to ask me. He didn't look like he was coming up with much, and his facial expressions were hilarious, I had never seen him look so animated. "um… well… have you made any… friends since you've been here?" he finally managed to squeeze out a question.

"Nice question Draco." I said sarcastically before answering him. "well you already know I'm friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Then there's Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and-" he cut me off.

"Let me rephrase the question. Have you any non Gryffindor friends?"

"Oh um…" I thought on it for a bit before realizing I kind of did make a friend outside of Gryffindor "Well I met this Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood." laighter began to spill from his mouth "What's so funny Mr. Malfoy?" I raised my eyebrows at the chuckling fool that laid beside me.

"You're just a freak magnet aren't you?" he laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said a bit offended.

"Oh come on you've got Potter, Longbottom, Bookworm Granger, Weaslebe, Seamus the exploding fool, and now Looney Lovegood." he cackled once more.

"Your one to talk." I sat up defending my strange yet lovable pack of friends.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the laughter that once filled the room came to a very abrupt halt as he sat up to meet my words.

"Crabbe, and Goyel? If I'm a freak magnet then you must be an idiot magnet. Hell the only friend you have that I would think to be even the least bit bearable is Blaise and that's because he's got that sexy mysterious 'I never say a word' thing going on." I laughed.

"I won't argue with you on the idiot thing, but did you just refer to Zabini as sexy and mysterious?"

"Yes I did. Deal with it."

We both busted up laughing, falling back to the floor.

After a while the laughter died down and the atmosphere shifted.

"So that Finnegan… he seems to like you a lot." the jealousy in his voice was nearly undetectable, but luckily I'm good at catching things like that.

"Yes he's made that very clear, it's all in good fun though. A little shag there a little bang here." The look on his face was priceless.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Draco I'm kidding. I would never have sex with Finnegan, he's like the annoying little brother I never wanted."

"haha… yea little brother haha." he laughed dryly still shocked by the way I casually talk about having sex then not having sex with Seamus Finnegan. "So you're not interested in him? At all?" he questioned further, slowing gaining his ability to speak back.

"He's not really my type." I laughed "Besides I'm not planning on getting romantic with anyone at Hogwarts ." I giggled slightly. I was telling the truth, while at this point I had slight feelings for Draco I had no plans to act on them, I wouldn't be in that world forever after all.

"Why is that?"

I had to come up with something other then the truth (which was I would be leaving as soon as Dumbledore gave me the okay. So I went with something else, but somehow I still ended up telling a half truth.

"Well every relationship I've ever had had ended badly, so I'm taking a break from relationships for a while." the first part was the truth, my last relationship ended with the last guy practically stalking me, and when he finally backed off with the stalking thing every time we 'ran into each other' he would start balling his eyes out and scream 'Why? Why Olivia? WHY?' it was a nightmare.

"ah so you've had run ins with some crazy wizards have you." he laughed. I decided to be honest with him.

"Oh they weren't wizards." I spoke calmly.

"What?" a look of confusion crossed his face. "Werewolf?" I shook my head no. "Squib?" I once again shook my head no "Witch? He smiled evily.

"You pervert!" I smacked him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"I'll take that as no." he wheezed.

"Muggles you idiot."

"By Merlin." he sat up resting his head on his elbow so he could look down at me, and by Merlin he looked appalled. "Now that is disgusting."

"Shut up." I pouted.

"No no no wait, you actually were in a long term relationship with a muggle?" he asked slowly, as if maybe I was mistaken.

"Yes, and I have to say that I enjoyed all five of them." I joked, just trying to see if it would piss him off.

"That's appalling." was all he could manage to squeak out.

"Oh come on Draco, like you've never been attracted to anyone who wasn't a pure blood before?"

"Now it's one thing to simply use muggles for their looks, but to actually be in love with one, and stay in a relationship with them?" he shuddered.

"You're terrible do you know that, in fact you're such a… Actually no I'm not doing this again next subject." I had to stop myself from giving him another verbal beat down.

I could tell he was suppressing his laughter for my sake.

"You said Finnegan wasn't your type, so what exactly is your type?" his question surprised me.

A small smile began to form on my lips as I looked at his face. "Um, I don't know… I guess I'd say I go for the dark haired, painfully awkward, die hard Herbology nerds, who couldn't do a simple spell to save their life." I laughed at my description of one Neville Longbottom.

"So that's why you spend so much time with Longbottom, you don't want to be his friend you just want to get into his trousers. That's almost as bad as dating a muggle." he chuckled.

"Hey Neville's not so bad." I defended my friend.

"Sure sure sure, and I'm poor and ugly. Now come on what's your type?" he was being persistent. I rolled over and placed my head on my elbow just like he was positioned so we were face to face.

"I'm not sure but trust me it isn't Seamus or Neville." I unknowingly moved in a little closer.

"What about Pottyhead?" once again Draco ruined a perfectly kissable moment, so I punched him in the elbow causing his head to fall to the carpet with a small thud.

"Don't mock Harry, and no I can honestly say that I will never ever think of him in that way." When I actually said the words out loud I knew it was the truth, plus I had the sneaking suspicion that Ginny was into Harry.

"And the Weaslbe?" he rolled over into me to try and avoid my fist but he just ended up knocking me closer to the fireplace. He rolled over once more so that we were back to being face to face, but he didn't return us to our original spots. He stayed practically on top of me while I felt the warmth of the fire heating up my backside.

"No, the ginger prince and I are strictly friends, although he did tell Harry that he wanted to snogg me." I couldn't help but shake a bit with laughter, which causer my body to shake against Dracos. He didn't find It so funny but he seemed to be enjoying my slight movements. "Why are you so interested in who I fancy? Is Mr. Malfoy jealous?" I poked fun at him.

"No!" he back away from me a bit making me realize that the heat I was feeling wasn't from the fire (although the flames were starting to sting) it was from his closeness.

"Oh come on Draco you did say I was attractive." I felt the smirk light up my face.

"There's no denying that." he inched a bit closer, but not even close enough to what I wanted.

"Watch yourself Malfoy" I teased and he moved closer.

"I don't want to." he slowly crawled even closer and we were finally back to where I wanted to be; practically in each others arms.

"And I don't think I want you too." I admitted out loud. He slowly moved his face closer to mine.

"So much for being friends." he whispered, his lips so close to mine that I could feel them move when he spoke, and I knew exactly what his words had meant.

The kiss itself was rough, purely physical. But what Draco was doing with his hands told another story(calm down pervert I know that sounded wrong but I will explain). He wasn't tangling them in my hair and pulling at it like some horn dog, and he wasn't going straight for my ass like most guy do. He had his had gently resting at the back of my neck and every now and then he would gently stroke the bottom of my jaw with his thumbs. It was a bi-polar kiss from a bi-polar man who had turned me into a bi-polar girl.

Then things began to heat up, and I mean that in the literal sense. The back of my knee was really starting to sting and I didn't know why. In fact in really started to sting, in fact it didn't sting, it burned. Then I finally got it.

"I'm on fire." I screamed out in pain.

"Me too." Draco went to kiss my neck but I shoved him off.

"No you idiot! I'm literally ON FIRE!" we had rolled to close to the flames and the back of my skirt had caught fire. I quickly stood up not thinking about it and ripped off the fiery thing. I threw it to the ground quickly and began to stomp on in, in nothing but a sweater, shoes and underwear.

Once the small fire was out I leaned up against the arm of the couch and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"This might be a new record. I've never gotten a girl to take of her skirt that quickly." Draco's breathing was heavy too but I think it was from the kiss seeing as he did nothing to put out the fire. His words reminded me of something. I was in my underwear.

"Ah shit!" I quickly dove behind the couch and Draco's laughter followed me. "Hand me my skirt!" I yelled from behind my fortress.

"You mean what's left of your skirt, which isn't much by the way, I think you'd be better covered by your knickers. Which were a surprising cut by the way never would have peg you as a boy shorts kind of girl."

"I will murder you Draco." he just laughed harder. "Well then don't you have anything that I could cover myself up with?" suddenly the room was dark as he tossed his jacket over the couch and it landed on my head. "Thank you… you twat." he heard the last part and couldn't contain his little chuckle.

I tied his jacket around my waste and covered up as best I could.

"Now lets just hope that no ones in the common room when I get back. But if anyone asks I'm telling them that you're a little freak and you jumped me took my skirt and ran." as ranted as I came out from behind the couch.

"So I take it no more kissing but the fire then." he smiled.

"actually, do you think we should be kissing at all?" I questioned.

"Why not? I mean I was enjoying it, and you were enjoying it so much that your downstairs caught fire."

Multiple slaps were fired at his arm and chest before he caught my hands and pulled me into him.

"Now what is your reasoning Miss. Stone?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm just unsure. This, whatever it is, it's new and a mystery to me. I mean I don't even know your favorite color."

"Green." He smiled childishly.

"Not the point Draco. Besides I'm not interested in starting a relationship remember." It was killing me that I had to stop the fun when it had only just begun (RYHME!) but I wasn't staying in his world, I was only supposed to be friends with him, and all of Gryffindor house would call me a worthless slag, also I knew Harry and Ron would flip their lids if they found out I was having a physical relationship with Malfoy.

"Peoples interest can change, besides don't think of it as a relationship Merlin no please don't." he practically begged "Just think of it as two friends helping each other out."

"This is not how friends help each other. Hermione helping me with potions homework is a friend helping a friend, you and me shagging is something completely different." I argued.

"Well I never said shagging but it's nice to know your thinking about it." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know underneath that tough exterior that you put on all the time is a strange and very goofy young man." I pointed out causing him to smile.

"I know right, I haven't been able to act like this since I was eight." he giggled and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. "Can I take that smile as a yes and then take my coat back?" he reached for it and I slapped his hand away.

"No. You can take that smile as 'I'm not sure so I'm going to sleep on it' okay?" I didn't wait for him to answer before I wrapped my arms around his neck in a friendly hug. "It's good to see you act so happy Draco, I like you when you're like this." I whispered into his ear.

"I do too." His warm breath hit my ear and I seriously considered throwing caution to the wind and just going with his little plan type thing, but I knew that this would take some thought. So we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Him jacketless and me skirtless.

**review please. **


	19. So Now She Knows

**I know it's a bit shorter then the last one and I'm very sorry. I think it's a bit rubbish but it's necessary rubbish. Can you believe I work for 5 hours on this chapter and it's only 1190 words long? yea I can't either, not to mention it feels like a lot of filler but I do have some exciting things planed and good news! I'm bringing in the twins! Because this chapter is a bit blah (at least I think it is) I'll give you a little present type thing! MUSIC! everybody loves music... right? anyway here are two good songs that I've stumbled upon (one of them is even Potter related) 'A Phoenix Lament' by Ministry Of Magic, and the other id from the Chartjackers project it's called "I've Got Nothing" and it is adorable. (by the way I cry every time I hear A Phoenix Lament so beware) SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

Me and Draco's little meeting took longer then expected. Turns out we missed dinner, and by the time I had made it back to the common room everyone was in bed (I assumed that everyone went to bed early because we all had classes the next day… and Hermione probably made them). I thanked the stars that Harry wasn't waiting up for me, who knows what unbelievable lie I would have told about missing the lower half of my outfit.

My shoes clicked every time they made contact with the hard steps that led to the girls dormitory. Once up the steps I tried my best to sneak into bed undetected, but Hermione's super sonic hearing caused me to fail.

"You know you're not very sneaky." her voice broke through the chilly air startling me.

"Dam woman! Do you have super spidey hearing or something? If your future children even want to sneak out then they are fucked." I whisper yelled still partly in shock. She sat up in bed to laugh at me but her laughter was cut short as she looked at my moonlit figure.

"Olivia, what are you wearing?" she questioned.

'_shit shit shit, Think of something fast before the silence goes on too long and she uses her super brain power to figure everything out.' _I thought to myself, as nervous sweat started to form on my palms.

She was out of bed by then, standing in front of me waiting for an answer.

"Olivia what happened to you skirt?" it was obvious that I had let the silence go on for to long and had missed my chance to feed her anything but the truth.

"Um well… you see what happened was I went to go see Dumbledore and talk with him about the whole Malfoy situation and well long story short my skirt caught on fire." I skipped all the in between with me and Draco kissing, him acting wonderfully childlike and fun, and oh also him proposing the we start up a physical relationship.

"I have the feeling that you might have left out a few things." her knowing eyes started to make me feel a bit uneasy (especially since the majority of my lower half was sill exposed, and the Gryffindor tower can get pretty drafty)

"Nothing too important." I squeaked while fidgeting with the sleeve on Draco's jacket.

"Other then the fact you went and saw Draco." a sly smile spread out across her face.

"No! what would make you think that?"

"The jacket you're wearing has Slytherin cufflinks on the sleeve." She pointed to the same sleeve that I was fiddling with to try and calm my nerves.

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was stand there with my mouth open letting a few unnatural noises fall from it.

"What is that appalling sound. Are you two strangling an owl or something?" We looked to see Lavender Brown (who we had realized was a rather light sleeper) nagging about us as she sat up from her bed. "Granger take you and you friend downstairs, and by Merlin give the little freak some trousers."

"Shut it lavender, were in the middle of something." Surprisingly that feisty comment didn't come from me. It came from Hermione, which only caused my mouth to fall open wider in shock as my eyes shot to a very confident looking Hermione. I was so baffled that my mind had become frozen, causing me to shand there and just stare at Hermione.

"Piss off you freaks." she spat before laying back down. Normally I would have stood up for myself (maybe even thrown a good slap or two) but it was late and as I said before I was frozen; partially by Hermione's newfound badassness, but also from the fact that I had just been caught by Hermione and I was standing in front of her and Lavender, legs bare with only a Slytherin coat to cover up my underwear.

"Come on Olivia, let's leave the dragon to her beauty sleep. Merlin knows she needs it." Hermione pushed me by my back down the stairs and gently sat me down on the common room couch. "Now we both know I'm not one to stay up late on a school night…" She started off with a well known fact before my mind defrosted allowing me to comment on her telling Lavender off.

"That was great up there, with that Lavender. You should act like that more often." I smiled widely, she started to smile to; no doubt proud of her actions, but stopped and put a serious face back on.

"Well I am a Gryffindor." she said proudly "Now please don't change the subject. Being Harry's friend has taught me something, you have to be careful who you trust. I have to know that I can trust you Olivia, so you have to be honest with me. About everything." the tone of her voice was serious and I knew that if she sensed that I wasn't being honest with her, then she wouldn't hesitate to cut me out of her life (no doubt taking every other friend I have with her)

"Everything?" I asked, wondering if I should tell her everything about tonight, or everything in general. About my father, about how I got there, and how I wasn't truly a proper witch.

"Everything." was all she needed to say before I started pouring it all out to her.

As I went through my story her facial expressions changed quite a bit, and while speaking, in the back of my mind I kept asking myself _"Should I really be doing this?" _but I was already in to far, so I continued.

"Wow. I didn't expect any of that." She put bluntly once I had finished telling her my story (I left out a few things though. Like Draco's task, the soter, and above all things the kiss.)

"Neither did I, but I'm kind of relieved to have someone know." I yawned before glancing at the clock "We should really get to sleep Hermione."

"I guess you're right. Thank you for being honest with me, it must have been hard for you to talk about it so much." she sympathized with me.

"It was, which is why we should just drop it and never speak of it again." I laughed before we made our way up the steps, but before we got too close I tugged at her arm, bringing her down to the step that I was on.

"Hermione, you have to know that there are some things that I won't be able to tell you, but I promise to be as honest as I possibly can." This was a moment where I was unsure of what was to come. She could either walk away, telling me that what I had just offered wasn't good enough, or she could accept it for what it was; the best that I could possibly do.

"Alright." she said after many agonizing seconds of silence. "Now come on, I refuse to be late tomorrow or to be sleepy in any of my classes."

**If you have any questions about the story or you want to know when I'll be working on it or putting new chapters up go follow me at /shay935 and you can ask me questions about it there. Don't forget to review because they do make me oh so happy. **


	20. Christmas In September?

**WHAT? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT? HOW COULD THIS BE? I was so unhappy with the last one I put up that I decided to give you all a bit more and I have to say I'm a lot happier with this one, and I hope you are too. So enjoy my children. (oh and once again we all know that I do not own the harry potter characters or anything like that, it's all Miss. Rowling's')**

The next morning started off rough, but that's to be expected when you give a bitch what's coming to her. She lies and makes it out so you're the bad guy.

"It was horrible, I was just minding my own business when that freak Olivia started to harass me. She even had Ginny and Hermione calling me names. I tried to stand up for myself and told her to leave me alone, but then she blasted me with water. The git ruined my favorite jumper!" Parvati was talking to a small group of Gryffindor girls (which included Lavender Brown, something told me I wouldn't be getting along with her at all that year)

"You keep telling lies like that then I won't hesitate to ruin your face as well Patil!" I shouted across the table without looking up from my breakfast. I could hear a few students try and suppress there laughter but other then that no one was really paying attention to my comment, that was until Parvati decided to squeal.

"Did you hear that? She's awful!" she nearly shrieked grabbing a few more students attention.

To say I was on edge that morning was putting it lightly. After me and Hermione's "short" chat last night I couldn't get to sleep. Visions and thoughts of my father danced in and out of my brain, along with remembering the kiss me and Draco had shared and my feelings about the whole situation. And to top it off when I finally did get to sleep I had a terrible dream that me and Draco had been caught kissing so Harry fed me to a dragon. I was well stressed and Parvati wasn't helping anything.

I looked over to the obnoxious girl and saw Lavender rubbing her back and giving me what she must have considered a menacing scowl but it really just looked like she had smelled something really nasty.

"What are you looking at Brown! Do you want me to do the same to you? Although I don't see how I could ruin your face, mother nature had already done a marvelous job at that!" I yelled at her, a bit louder then I had at Parvati. It was barely 8:00 but I was already ready for the day to be over.

She did not enjoy that one bit, but someone at another table did. An echoing laugh erupted from the Slytherin table. I looked over to see my reason for losing sleep cackling with a smile wide on the lips that I felt like punching and kissing at the same time. He was the only one at his table laughing and he was being rather loud, which earned him a few odd looks from his friends. The smile was quickly dropped and the sneer to return to his memorable lips. The looks he was getting from his fellow Slytherins seemed to make him mad so he did the only thing he could think to do.

"Ow!" He smacked a gawking Goyle upside the head.

"What are you looking at?" he spat at the shrinking Slytherin.

"Nothing." was all I heard before I realized that I was staring at that blonde headed bastard. I rapidly looked away from that table and tried to focus on my own (well the half that didn't have Parvati and Lavender on it) I practically stuck my head in my oatmeal to hide my frustrations.

"Olivia are you alright? You seem a bit violent this morning?" Harry asked referring to my earlier threats.

"You mean more violent then usual." Ron looked up from the letter he was reading for a few seconds to poke fun at me.

"I'm fine." Hermione shot me a worried glance because she knew that I was far from fine, but I just shook it off " I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I had an awful dream."

"About what?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You fed me to a dragon." I admitted to him, leaving out the reason why he threw me to the fire breathing beast.

"What!" he choked on his juice "Why would I do that?" laughs began to flow from his mouth and it turned up into a smile. Harry's laugh was infectious so we all were laughing In a matter of seconds (well me Harry and Hermione were, Ron was still reading his letter, so he wasn't paying much attention to our conversation)

"Who knows, It's a dream, things don't have to make sense." I smiled for what felt like the first time in years (when really I was happy and smiling with Draco the night before) and it was right then that I decided I wasn't going to keep moping and thinking about the negative things that were being thrown my way. I was going to stop dwelling on my fathers death and be grateful that I was able to learn the truth about magic and everything else. I was going to be happy Olivia and have a fun day with the three greatest people I had ever known.

"My mum is a nutter." Ron spoke up out of nowhere " I swear that woman can be mental sometimes, It's only the second day of classes and she's already sending me letters talking about Christmas." He lamented while shaking the letter in front of our faces.

"Why would she be talking about that?" Hermione spoke for the first time since we entered the great hall.

"She wants to know who's coming this year."

"Well we all know I'll be there." Harry spoke with oatmeal in his mouth.

"Harry don't talk with your mouthful. I won't be going my parents want to go to France again this year." Hermione informed Ron of her plans for the holidays.

"What are you doing for Christmas Olivia?" Ron looked up at me.

"Um… I don't really know. I'll probably just stay here I guess, that's allowed right?" I asked looking back and forth from the three for the answer.

"It is, but why would you stay here. You don't want to see your Mum and Dad?" Ron questioned, unknowingly poking the wound on my heart.

"Her father died a few years back." Harry spoke up for me, giving me a look that said 'I understand the emptiness that comes with that time of year' and he slid his hand on top of mine. Whether it was in a friendly way or more then friends way I didn't care, it was comforting and I needed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." the ginger apologized.

"It's alright Ron." I gave him a small smile before he continued with his questioning.

"But why don't you want to go see your mum?" his question woke up a part of my brain that had been asleep for as long as I had been away '_MY MOTHER! By the stars how could I forget about my own mother? She's probably worried sick about me. To her it must seem like I just disappeared, well add another thing to the growing list of things I have to talk to Dumbledore about."_ I thought while looking at nothing in particular, but apparently to Ron it looked like I was staring at my oatmeal as if it was a dying kitten.

"Please tell me that your mums not dead too and that I haven't just ruined your morning." he pleaded.

"No she's very much alive…" I snapped back to the real world "It's just that she's all the way in California, so I don't know how I would get there. Plane tickets are expensive ." he just looked at me like I was speaking another language.

"Is that the metal muggle flying thing?" he seemed puzzled. Hermione and I nodded in unison "Why wouldn't you just apparate?" he used a word which I had never heard of before in my life, so I looked to Hermione begging for her to help me.

"She doesn't have a license to apparate." She quickly jumped in saving my ass. _'Thank god I told her everything last night.' _

"Did you splinch during your test too? Been there, it was just me eyebrow but professor Twycross still failed me." he frowned which made us all giggle slightly "It's not funny." he huffed. "So why doesn't you mum apparate here and get you, she must miss you after all."

"She's muggle Ron, now what's with the twenty questions?" I joked.

"I thought you said you were pure blooded?" Harry pointed out.

"What?" I hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"You told me that you told Malfoy that you were a pure blood." he leaned in a bit closer and whispered it into my ear. He was still holding onto my hand so I slid it out from under his and put mind under the table.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, I'm only a half blood." I just shrugged my shoulders and he dropped it.

"Come on you three, we need to get to class." Hermione instructed while lifting herself from her seat. We all followed.

"So wait Olivia, you're going to spend Christmas here all by yourself?" Ron said from my right, Harry was on my left and Hermione was on the other side of Ron.

"Christmas and my birthday depending on how long vacation is."

"It's called a Holiday here not a vacation." Hermione corrected me with a smile.

"I'm so glad I found you, you walking encyclopedia you." I said sarcastically while ruffling her hair.

"Hold on a moment, now you're telling me that you're going to be alone not only on Christmas, but on your birthday as well?" Ron looked at me with disbelief.

"Yes sir. That is what I'm saying."

"Well I won't stand for it, that simply cannot happen. Olivia, you are going to be having a very Weasly Christmas this year." he smiled while putting his arm around me in a brotherly way.

"Really?" You'd let me come and stay with your family?" I was shocked. Apparently me and Ron were already closer then I thought.

"Well I'll have to run it by my mum first but no doubt she'll say yes." he smiled down at me.

"Yea there's no way your mother would leave her here all by her lonesome, she's too nice." Hermione added.

I couldn't help myself. I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug of my life.

"Thank you so much Ron." I whispered into his ear.

"Don't mention it, besides I have two people who I think you'd get along swell with." I released him.

"Fred and George." The three smiled widely as the spoke in unison.

**REVIEW! I worked late so that you would have more so please review! Also, ARE YOU AS EXCITED FOR THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER AS I AM? No?... WELL THEN FORK OFF! but seriously the twins are my favorite characters from the books so I'm really excited to bring them in, but it won't be for a few chapters seeing as Christmas is in December and this chapter takes place in September, BUT I'M STILL SO EXCITED! **


	21. What Kind Of A Name Is Pansy?

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun (Although we did cost Gryffindor a few dozen points while we were in D.A.D.A but that just means Snape's funny bone is broken) And before too long I found myself standing outside Herbology class wondering why the door was locked.

"Afternoon Olivia."Professor Sprout smiled while waddling over to me.

"Afternoon Professor." I smiled back at her.

"Do me a favor will ya? I was having the second years work with baby mandrakes today and we didn't get a chance to put them back in their proper pots, and I need you to make sure that the other students wait out here while I take care of em." She instructed while pulling a pair of earmuffs from her coat pocket. I just nodded my head and smiled. "Make sure no one opens this door, you hear?" her voice turned serious and I could tell that she wanted more from me then a simple nod.

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a salute, which earned me a laugh from her before she placed the earmuffs on her head and went inside.

I was the first to arrive so once she shut the door I was alone again. I had been waiting for a few minutes before I got tired of just standing there, so I laid down on the soft grass in front of the building and relaxed with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing down there Stone?" a voice came from above me, I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was, but he sounded angrier then he should have been considering the state that I had left him the night before.

"Just relaxing, Oh and I'm supposed to tell you not to go into the greenhouse. Sprouts uprooting some Mandrake or something like that." I smiled up towards the sky as a cold breeze chilled the skin on my face. _'I love the cold weather' _

"I hate those little things, my second year one almost bit my finger clear off."

"Ouch." I finally opened my eyes to look at the young Malfoy, he looked a bit miffed and I didn't really understand why. He was about to say something but the other students started to arrive and my guess was he didn't want them seeing us talking to one another.

"What are you two doing out here? Class takes place inside the building." Lavender meant it to be an insult, as if we were to dumb to know that class takes place in a classroom.

"Sprout said not to go in yet." I closed my eyes once more '_I'm not going to let this bitch get to me, I've had a wonderful day and I'm going to take the high road and keep it that way' _

"I bet you do that a lot Olivia." she remarked spitting out my name as if it were a boogie flavored jelly bean.

"Do what a lot Lavender." I asked from below _'It doesn't matter what she had to say because I'm not gonna care nope, not one bit." _

"Lie on your back." '_Fuck this, I'm bout to cut a witch' _

I shot up from the ground and charged at her.

"You think that's funny do you?" I practically yelled.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, it's a fact." '_What makes her think she can talk to me like that?' _

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that? You don't even know me!" my voice rose a bit higher.

"And I don't want to get to know you, you slag!" she raised hers right back.

I just started at her for a few seconds. Contemplating my next move before settling on an old muggle standby. I gave her a little slap.

"You bitch." She cried, and I don't mean like she cried out I mean she actually cried big soggy tears. "She hit me" she sobbed.

"Oh please, I didn't hit you that hard, it didn't even make a noise." she had her hand pressed up against her cheek as if I punched her hard (I kind of wished I did, maybe it would have knocked her out and we wouldn't have had to hear her annoying blubbering) "You pansy." I added.

"What?" a Slytherin girl with black hair shouted at me from seemingly nowhere.

"what?" I asked puzzled.

"You called me?" she said seemingly annoyed.

"No I didn't." I said not recalling saying anyone's name.

"You said Pansy, that's my name." she said it slowly like I was stupid or something.

"Your name is Pansy?" I asked not very convinced that someone would actually name their daughter that. She nodded "I'm sorry but that had got to be the dumbest name I've ever heard." she looked at me appalled.

"What's going on out there!" Is someone crying?" Sprouts voice could be heard through the door.

"Yes, Olivia's smack Lavender. It was brilliant, but she could have gone a bit harder." Draco laughed.

"Tattle twat." I turned to him then began to fire slaps at his arms and torso.

"Now she's hitting me!" he laughed louder, turning back into the fun strange Draco.

"Everyone plug up your ears! I'm coming out!" I stopped hitting him and did what I was told.

Once Sprout was out the look on her face told us that she was a bit peeved.

"What in the bloody hell are you children doing out here?" she walked away from the door and over to the small group that had gathered to watch the little spat. "I mean I can't leave you alone for five minutes without a fight breaking out." she turned to Draco "Now tell me Mr. Malfoy, who hit who again?"

"Well first were going to have to backtrack a bit, you see Lavender; stupid name by the way, called Olivia a slag of sorts so Olivia got up, the two exchanged a few not so pleasant words, then Olivia gave Lavender a little slap." He sounded like a kid listing all the things he wanted for Christmas. He was jumpy and excited; exactly the way he was the night before. And I loved it. Especially the smile that was plastered to his face the entire time, and if I hadn't of been so mad at him for tattling on me then I would have been smiling too.

"You know Mr. Malfoy something's different about you. You seem a bit loony, keep it up it's refreshing. As for you two…" she pointed to me and a sobbing Lavender, but before she could continue something caught my eye. It was Neville, and he was about to open the door to the greenhouse.

I quickly plugged my ears before shouting to him "Neville don't open that!" but I was too late. He had opened the door, and the few students that didn't get a chance to cover their ears fell to the ground. Those few were; Draco, Lavender, Neville, some Slytherin girl named Millicent, and Professor Sprout as well.

Professor Sprout actually fell right into me, sending both of us to the ground as Blaise Zabini rushed to close the door that the mandrakes cries were pouring out of. Once it was closed I was finally able to unplug my ears and roll my professor off me.

"So that's what a mandrake does." I breathed out, tired from being overtaken by my very round Herbology teacher. "They're not dead are they?" I asked Blaise.

"No just unconscious, come on we'd better get em to Madam Pomfrey." he picked Lavender up bridal style while I went to check on Neville.

"You poor unlucky fool." I whispered to him while I flipped him over so his face was no longer in the dirt.

It took five boys to carry Sprout, three to carry Millicent, and four small girls drag Neville to the hospital wing.

"We haven't gotten enough people here to carry him." Blaise used his foot to point to Draco, who was face down in some grass. "Will you stay with him until I get back?" He ask, holding Lavender in his arms as if she was weightless.

"Sure." I nodded my head then sat on the rock that Draco was perched on before the other students had arrived.

"Don't do anything funny to him, Gryffindor." his tone was threatening, but the smirk on his face was making me think that he wanted me to do something along the lines of writing jerk on his forehead.

"I won't." and once again I was alone, well if you don't count the unconscious boy that was on the ground next to me. I decided to flip him over like I had with Neville.

"This is what you get for being a tattle twat." I grunted while turning the surprisingly heavy boy onto his back. A few moments pass where I just examined his face, then I gently plucked the grass from his eyebrows and wiped the dirt from his cheeks.

"I have a feeling that this is going to get me into some trouble." I huffed before taking the spot next to him on the grass. It didn't take long for me to get lost inside my head with thoughts like '_I wonder what detention is like at a school for wizards? Do they still expel people? Why Is Lavender such a bitch? What kind of a name is Pansy?' _

"_**BOO!**_" The single word was shouted into my ear causing me to scream and roll away from it's source. I looked back to see Draco rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You jerk!" my hands once again started smacking any part of him they could come into contact with.

"Cut it out woman! It was a joke." he managed to grab hold of my wrists and roll me over him so we both were lying on the ground.

"Well it wasn't funny, How are you even awake anyway?"

"Easy my dear, I was faking it to get out of class." I smacked his shoulder hard.

"What's with you being so mean to me today?" I huffed. A look of realization crossed his face as if he remembered something.

"Oh yea I'm mad at you." he rolled over so that his back was to me.

"What? If anyone should be mad here it's me. What could you possibly be mad at me for?" he got up from the ground and place himself back on the rock.

"I saw you this morning with Potter. Holding his hand and leaning into him, it was sickening. So you can stop feeding me that lie about not wanting a relationship." He must have seen Harry comforting me at breakfast.

"Draco he was just trying to comfort me. Ron brought up my father by accident and I was a little upset it's what friends do, it's not like I threw him onto the table and shagged him by the oatmeal." I got up to my feet and made my way over to him "Why were you watching me anyway?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"No reason." he smiled childishly up at me "It's just that I was thinking of last night. You in your knickers and me looking dashing as ever."

"Could you be anymore conceded?" I chimed in.

"Oh I could my dear but I'm afraid we don't have the time to go over the long list of what makes me so perfect, come along now." he sat up took my hand, and started tugging me towards the castle.

"Um… where exactly are we going? We're supposed to wait here for Blaise." I pulled him back towards the greenhouse.

"Well that was when you thought I was dying, I felt you stroking my cheek by the way probably wishing you would have taken me when you had the chance." I smacked his chest hard before letting him pull me towards the castle again.

"Tell me where we're going." I demanded as we entered the dim hallway.

"The Room Of Requirement of course." He smiled back at me, our hands still locked together.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Malfoy."

"Yea yea, and I'm a poor ginger. You know you need to stop feeding yourself those ridiculous lies, it's not healthy." he laughed but a swift smack to the back ended that.

"I'm being serious. You wouldn't want to have sex with me any way." we were making our way up the empty staircase by then.

"And why is that?"

"Cause I wouldn't be very good at it." I answered honestly, knowing what the next question would be and dreading having to answer it.

"And why exactly wouldn't you be good at it?" he turned around to face me, but we weren't at eye level seeing as he was standing on the step above me.

"Because… It's something that I haven't really practiced much." I tiptoes around the inevitable truth.

"What you haven't done it many times? How many times have you done it then? Four?" I shook my head no. "Three?"

"Nope."

"Two?"

"Nada."

"You've only done it once?" he asked shocked.

"Subtract one from that and you've got it." a nervous smile spread across my face as his eyes widened. I couldn't take his stare any longer so I just walked around him and continued up the staircase.

"Hold on now, you're telling me that you're a virgin?" he jumped in front of me and started walking backwards so we were facing one another.

"That what I told you, now can you please not make a big deal about it." I pleaded.

"Make a big deal? Are you kidding me this is huge! Now we have to do this!" he pointed back an forth rapidly between me and him before I pushed him out of my way and headed towards where the door would soon appear.

"We don't have to do anything. I've been fine without it for 16 years so I think I can wait a bit longer." I explained as I walked back and forth visualizing the room that we were in the night before, although the topic at hand was making it a bit hard to concentrate.

"Spoken like a true virgin Stone." when I turned around to pace in front of the wall for the third time I didn't expect him to be standing right behind me. And I thought it was hard to concentrate before. Imagine being barely and inch apart from his lips. The lips that I had already kiss once. The lips that told me they wanted to kiss me again. My thoughts were interrupted by the pop of the door opening. We both backed away from each other and made our way into the room.

As soon as we were inside I heard a low groan erupt from Draco.

"You tell me you don't want to have sex with me and then you add a bed to the room? You sneaky little virgin you." I followed his line of sight and saw the right next to the wide windows was now a huge white four post bed.

"That wasn't supposed to be there. I was distracted, It wasn't my fault." I whined then made my way to the inviting bed, and threw my body into it. It was the most magical bed I've ever had the pleasure of laying on. I didn't realize how tire I was until I was underneath the soft white blankets. I involuntarily let out a tired moan.

"Don't start without me love." I heard Draco snicker before I felt his weight press down on the other side of the bed.

"Shut up Draco." I rolled over to look at his face. He was already looking at me a small smile playing on his lips. It was the perfect moment. I should have kissed him, I should have wrapped my arms around him, but I didn't because it was my turn to kill a perfect moment. "What are you thinking Draco? Why do you keep pushing this sex thing? I mean what do you think is going to come from it? Why are you acting like you need me so badly?" I cried out in frustration. The look on his face went from perfect to pissed.

"Now lets get one thing straight, I do not need you, I want you, but I don not want or need an actual relationship with you okay. I'm having fun, isn't that what you wanted me to do?" his tone became mean, and it didn't surprise me when his words cut like glass.

"No I said I wanted us to be friends, besides I thought…" what I was going to say next surprised even me. "I thought that you were starting to like me." I managed to choke out. Now it was his turn to say something surprising.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am. I don't do relationships, that's just me okay, now come on, we can talk about this some other time. Lets drop it." and so we did.


	22. You Kissed Me, I'm Nothing

**Okay seriously you guys are awesome. I was going to take a sort break for lie 3 days (since I updated three times in two days a while back) but then I went and checked my email this morning and saw that I had 16 new messages, and 12 of them were all reviews. I think it's safe to say that you guys kick ass and you deserve all of the Olivia/Draco that goes down in this chapter. (I'm sorry if you were expecting a Lemon but that won't be happening for a while. But when it does happen you're going to be soooooo surprised) P.S. I know that some of you think Draco is a bit OCC but I really don't think so. I mean imagine if you had someone who was told to act a certain way by everyone their entire life, and then a new person comes along and you can act however you want to, don't you think at first they would go a bit overboard? well I do so that's my reason for him being a bit "OCC" at the moment. I love you all and I hope you like it and I'm sorry I bored you with this really long authors note. I'll shut up now. **

But I didn't stay quiet on the subject for long.

"Why in Merlins name do you have to be so pushy with this?" he growled angrily. By then we were no longer on the bed but sitting with our feet up on the sofa.

"Because I think it's Important that we talk about this. Come on, just a few minutes of serious talk and then you can get back to bouncing off the walls." he gave me a look that reminded me of the first day I met him. "So why do want to be with me so badly?"

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like I'm in love with you or something." he spat venomously. It seems that Draco only had two modes; deliriously happy, or angry at everyone and everything.

"Just calm down and answer the question." I shot back equally as rude.

"Fine." he grunted "You don't judge me." he started, his tone still angry "and when it's just you and me I'm allowed to act the way I want to, I don't have to pretend that nothing bothers me. I can act like an eight year old and you seem to find it, dare I say lovable." he finished with much sweater words.

" Whoa, don't say it like that, you make it sound like I'm in love with you." I did a very poor English accent whilst mocking him.

"So much for having a serious conversation." he sat up from the couch and I could tell that I had upset him. And once I thought on it, maybe mocking him after the things he had just admitted wasn't the right thing to do. He went to the window, just as I had when the situation was reversed and I was the one who was upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I slowly made my way over to him. His back was turned to me, and his face was tilted up towards the darkening sky.

As the tension in the room became more severe I dared to reach my hand out and place it tenderly on his shoulder. He tightened up a bit, but was soon at easy once he got used to the warmth.

"There are things going on in my life right now. Things that I have no control over, and It makes me feel as if I'm going to burst." his breath became uneven as he tried so hard to cling to the last layer false apathy. "I just want something that's simple, and good. I don't want to be lonely anymore, I want someone who's not going to force me into anything that I don't feel is right for me. I want to be in control of my own damn life!" he roared in anger, shoving my hand off his shoulder as he let a surge of emotions break free for the first time in who knows how long. He fell to his knees in a heap of angry tears and uneven breathing.

"So where exactly, do I fit in here?" I spoke up weakly from behind him. It seemed as if he didn't have the strength to look up at me, so I went onto my knees and hesitantly reached my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at my face and give me an answer.

" I just need you to do what you promised. Save me from my loneliness. Do what no one has ever done for me. Be there for me, whenever I need you." he practically begged, traces of his former shell shattering in the process.

I didn't answer with words. I simply took my hand form his chin and slid tenderly up to cup his cheek. And while I knew that he knew what was about to happen he didn't move. I think he wanted me to do it, seeing as he started it last time. But as I inched closer my nerves got the better of me.

"If you wish to abandon me, then there's the door." the complete loss of hope that rang out in his voice gave me the nerve to close the gap that was between us and finally place my lips on top of his.

This time it was much slower, and that was my doing. After seeing him become so vulnerable, and so weak I felt the need to take it slow. Almost as if I thought that one wrong move would break whatever he had left inside.

And then he reminded me that he wasn't a porcelain doll, but in fact a frustrated teenage boy. His strength suddenly returned as he lifted both myself and him from the ground. Skillfully keeping our lips attached as he did so, and before I knew it I was sandwiched between a very comfortable bed, and a boy who needed comforting. He should have seen it coming but shock still crossed his face when I pulled it off of mine.

"I'm still not going to have sex with you." I tried to make it sound as nice as I possibly could, but the sting of rejection was clear on his face. He rolled off of me with an irritated sigh. "Please don't take it as rejection Draco." I rolled onto my side and used my hand to turn his face to me. He stayed silent, his eyes silver and shining with drying tears.

"I won't, I'll just think of it as you being to chicken. Or maybe your just scared because I'm all sorts of man and you don't think you'll be able to handle it." he laughed, a sound that I wanted to fill my ears on a daily basis.

"Whatever, I've dated muggles who were ten times manlier then you are." I laughed right back at him.

"Now you keep saying things like that and I'll have Lavender give you a good one right to the jaw." he sat up Indian style on the fluffy white bed.

"Oh please I'd take that bitch down within a matter of seconds."

The rest of the hour was filled with jokes, laughter (a bit more kissing) and me contemplating what in the hell I was doing.

"Come on we need to go." I pushed him off of me and onto the floor.

"You dickhead!" he yelled from below. "Why do we have to go? It's dinnertime right now, you do know that dinnertime isn't mandatory right?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's why I skipped it yesterday to hang out here with you. I can't skip it again, I'm lucky no one asked where I was the other day so get your ass up and out of this room." I commanded with a smile on my face.

"No I think I'll stay here, I've got… homework I need to finish up. I'll see you tomorrow." I knew he was lying, and to be honest it kind of hurt. I had one last question to ask him before I left, and I knew that there was a large chance that it could end up in a fight.

He gave me a small sweet goodbye kiss. But what was to come wasn't very sweet.

"So what am I supposed to call this?" I asked as we pulled apart. The look he gave me told me that that question had brought me right back to asshole Draco.

"You are not to call it anything, do you understand. You are not to tell anyone of our meetings, or the things that go on in them. Out there this is nothing, and in here it is nothing more then friendship. Don't talk about it, don't even think about it when you are outside of this room. Do you understand me?" his hands were gripping my shoulders tightly during his entire speech. And when he was done I didn't know what to make of it. He had pretty much just told me that I was nothing to him after giving me a kiss that I've seen boyfriends give their girlfriends.

"Loud and clear asshole." I scoffed back and him, wiggling out of his grasp.

"Olivia don't be like that. You knew dam well when this started that I wouldn't want to be seen with you, just like you wouldn't want to be seen with me." he said rudely.

"Wow Draco." I started, I couldn't believe that we had circled back around and were fighting again "You would have thought that by now you would have gotten the message that I really don't give a fuck what other people think. As long as I'm happy nothing anyone says matters." (which is half true, because we all know that sometimes you just have to take the time out of your day to smack a dummy)

"Look can we not do this, I would like to have a conversation with you that doesn't end with both of us wanting to hit each other." he put bluntly. "Now you're going to kiss me, and then walk out the door like a good friend would." he ordered.

"Fine." I huffed before giving him a small peck the quickly hoofing it to the great hall.

**people I would like to thank are Yoda, The Name of the Reader, Silenthillz, Maria Isabell, ytabashi, Adelaide Pitman, lovebucket, LovableAmethyst129, Princess Leia, Fate-of-true-moonlight, MommaNargle, Lovebot, draco malfoy, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Lola, Lady Azul, and unknown author. You all rock so flippin hard lol. **

**P.S. I'm I the only one still waiting for her early acceptance email from Pottermore? It's getting hard to bare! If so what house do you hope to be sorted into when you get in? I'm fine with anything but Hufflepuff... I'm not a very good finder and yellow is not my color. **


	23. Well The Bitch Must Be Dead

**Shout out to my best buddy in the whole wide world Kelley who turned 17 today(well technically yesterday seeing as it's 2:20 AM) I love you and I wish I could have been with you today to make your birthday awesome, cause lets face it I'm the best around, nothings gonna ever keep me down, cause baby I was born this was. How do you like that two pop culture references in one sentence boom, but I digress I really hope to see some reviews on this seeing as it's almost 3000 words long and I stayed up for 2 hours writing it for you (P.S. it's cold in my house so can someone send me a snuggie? much appreciated) so yea review and stuff like that. (Another P.S. I'm sorry the authors note has been kind of long these past few time's I'll try and keep it short next time, unless you find me funny, do you find me funny internet, do you?) **

Once I was inside the Great hall I immediately started scanning the table, trying to find a familiar face. I spotted Harry sitting across from Hermione and Ginny. Strangely Ron was nowhere in sight.

They all had worried looks on their faces, and Hermione's mouth was moving awfully fast as she spoke. _'what could they all be so worried about? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Ron isn't here.' _my thoughts painted a grim picture of a pallid Ron lying in the hospital wing, until a voice pulled me back to reality.

"Look there she is!" Ginny sounded almost relieved when her eyes spotted me walking towards them. All three stood up from their seats simultaneously, but Hermione was the only one who ran towards me with full force then crushed me into a hug.

"Nice to see you to, Hermione" I used the only air left in my lungs to speak.

"We were worried sick about you. Where have you been?" She questioned before finally letting me go.

"I was in the library." I expertly lied "Why would you be worried about me? Has something happened? Is Ron okay?" my voice rose higher, showing only a small portion of the panic that I was feeling inside.

"Ron's fine. We heard what happened In Herbology today, and when we went to the hospital wing to see if you were there we overheard Snape say that you were missing. I thought that maybe something bad had happened to you, given your past and all." she was referring to the fact that Voldemort was after my father. You see Hermione had this crazy idea that if the death eaters ever found out that I survived that night then they would come after me as well. For the brightest witch of her age she can really be a dumbass.

"Well I'm fine as you can see, I was just in the library." I lied once more.

"Yes you mentioned that," we walked the few steps it took to get back to Harry and Ginny. Both were still standing, their eyes on me. "Whatever were you doing there by the way?" she questioned as we sat down.

"Olivia, where have you been?" Harry interrupted, the way he spoke made it sound like he would burst if he didn't spit the words out the moment we sat down. Then I looked to him, and saw how truly intense his worry for my well being was.

"I was just telling Hermione here, that I was in the library. Why are you guys so freaked out, I mean where do you think I was? The bottom of the black lake?" I laughed. No one laughed with me. "Wait a minute, I go missing for a few hours and your first thought was 'the bitch must be dead'?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Hey I didn't think that. It was all these two." Ginny spoke up "and Ron for two minutes but he stormed off to the common room a while ago, it looked like he was mad or someth-"

"Ginny!" Hermione harshly interrupted her. "That's enough talk of Ron, now let's finish our supper in peace." a few moments of awkward silence passed and I couldn't help but ask the question.

"So what's going on with Ron?" I asked innocently. Hermione threw her fork down at her plate with a loud bang before getting up and leaving.

"It might be best if we hold off on the Ron talk for a while." Harry warned.

"You can sure say that again." we all returned to quietly eating before Harry asked me another question.

"So what were you doing in the library?"

I think spending so much time with Draco was starting to rub off on me because I came up with another lie at lightning speed.

"I was doing some research on mandrake. I wanted to find the quickest way to wake someone once they've heard their cry." I spoke nonchalantly while taking a swig of water.

"Sounds like something Hermione would do, but don't worry madam Pomfrey will have everyone up and about in a few days. By the way is it true that you knocked out Lavenders two front teeth?"

"What? Is that what people are saying happened?" I laughed loudly.

"Yes, and please say it's true. That girl has been annoying me ever since first year." Ginny smiled at the thought of a toothless Lavender.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Gin, but no that's not what happened. I only gave her a wee slap, but she deserved it. Ugh I don't know why she hates me so much." I lamented.

"Well isn't it obvious." Ginny smiled, leaving both me and Harry confused. "You two really don't see it?" we both shook our heads no "Why she's in love with Ron of course."

"How exactly did you come up with that?" Harry's bewilderment rang clear through his voice.

"Yes Ginny elaborate please." I said in a mock professional voice, which earned me a small smile from Harry.

"Well ever since my first year she's been hounding me to be all BFF with her, because she knew it would get her closer to Ron." Me and Harry fake ooed and awed "Also she hates Hermione, but why you ask?"

"Why?" we said in unison.

"Because she's jealous of all the time and attention she gets from Ron, and now she hates you for the same reasons, not to mention that you did call her best friend a bitch and made her all soggy." she finished up her explanation.

"Wow, that actually makes sense." Harry looked to Ginny and smiled. I could tell by the way she lit up when his eyes were on her that she liked him.

"Well now that that's all sorted out I think I'll be heading off to bed." I faked a yawn. I really just wanted to give the two time alone with each other. "I'll see you lot in the morning." I got up, ready to leave all by myself, but Harry had other plans.

"Olivia wait, I'll walk you back." he rapidly stood up from the table, then practically ran around it to get to me.

"Okay then, but I don't want to leave Ginny here all by her lonesome." I pointed to the heart broken girl.

"I'm actually feeling tired as well, so I think I'll join you." hope returned to her eyes.

"Oh, alright then, let's go." Harry's voice fell a bit but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

The walk back was horrible. I could tell that Harry wanted to tell me something the entire time, but Ginny's presence was keeping whatever it was he wanted to say at bay.

The awkwardness I felt during that walk was more then I had ever thought was possible. Ginny wanted to be alone with Harry, Harry wanted to be alone with me, and I just wanted to get to the common room as soon as possible.

I let out a deep sigh when we reached what I thought of at the time as my 'savior from the awkward'; the common room.

"Ginny darling there you are." Dean Thomas sat up from one of the armchairs in the room. "I was wondering when you'd be back, come here love I've got something to show you." he smiled before waving goodbye to me and Harry, then taking her hand and leading her back to his armchair.

"What's up with those two?" I questioned Harry as we watched the two keeping their hands locked together.

"They're together. You didn't know that?" he sounded a bit sad about it at first, which gave me a bit of hope that he might like Ginny and all this him possibly liking me stuff was just in my head, but then he turned his eyes to me and what lied inside them made me long of the awkwardness out in the hall. He wanted to tell me something, and with Ginny gone nothing was holding him back.

"Olivia, I need to talk to you about-" but I was in luck.

"Harry? Is that you down there mate?" Ron's voice could be heard from the boys dorm.

"Yes Ron I'm here. Now back to what I was trying to-" he started but was interrupted once more.

"Did you manage to find Olivia?" Ron shouted another question down to us.

"Yes we did and she's fine, turns out she was in the library this whole time! Now Olivia I-"

"Is she with you now?" The look of annoyance on his face when Ron interrupted him a third time was priceless. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you later." he let out a sigh before making his way up the stairs while shouting up at Ron on how he should get off his lazy arse and stop shouting questions at people because it quote on quote "rude"

Most students were still at dinner so I was overjoyed when I saw a Parvati free room. That was until I saw a sad looking Hermione sitting in front of the window.

"Hermione, are you alright? You left dinner in quite a hurry." I quickly became sympathetic and ready to comfort one of my closest friends.

"It's nothing, except for the fact that Ronald's a pigheaded jerk."

"What did he do to you?" I sat down on the window ceil in front of her.

"It's nothing he did to me. Actually it's something that I did but can we not talk about it right now, I already feel horrid enough for doing it." She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Sure, but I'm hear whenever you need me." she smiled up at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead they seemed to be filled with guilt and retreat, but I just ignored it '_She'll tell me when she wants to' _is what I told myself "Now if you'll excuse me I've had one hell of a day, and I'd like to get some sleep before Parvati arrives and annoys me to the point where a good old fashioned muggle punch is in order." I aimed to make her fully smile, and succeeded in doing so.

I quickly got out of my uniform, into my pajamas, and then tucked myself into bed.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Olivia."

The next few days were not very kind to me for several reasons. Reason number one; Ron was ignoring me and I had no idea why. Reason number two every time Hermione looked at me guilt flashed in her eyes and she would quickly look away, which made talking to her about anything (especially what the hell was going on with Ron) impossible. Reason number three Harry still had something he wanted to tell me so I had to try my hardest to avoid being alone with him (Which was a challenge seeing as I was being ignored and ditched by my other two friends, not to mention Ginny was spending a lot more time with Dean, Seamus always went where Dean went, and Luna was a grade below me so I didn't have her in any of my classes) And last but certainly not least Draco didn't want to meet with me, he said that since he had let so much emotional crap out the last time we met that he needed some time away from me for a few days which meant that I was all by myself in Herbology since Neville was still in the hospital wing. Not even Dumbledore would see me!

It was the fourth straight day in a row of the ignorOliviathon when I was sitting (alone) in Herbology trying for the life of me to starting graphing the changes in my fanged geranium plant, when out of nowhere someone sat down across from me. I looked up to see Draco eyeing me.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit rudely. After being ignored for four days straight I really didn't feel like being all sweet with him.

"The sub saw you were struggling so he told me to come over and help you." he smiled wolfishly.

'Well I don't need your help Malfoy, so you can go back to pretending that I don't exists." I returned my eyes to the parchment I was helplessly scribbling on.

"Actually I think I'm ready to start our meetings up again. As much as I hate to admit It I kind of missed your smartass remarks." we were already whispering but he made sure to say the last part especially quiet, but I still couldn't keep the small smile from forming on my face. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll give you a tail." he threatened, but I knew he was only joking.

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone , and while you are a giant pain in my ass I will admit, I might have missed our little meetings a wee bit as well." the fact that Draco and I were sitting next to each other was odd enough to earn us a few glances from a few people and I could deal with that, but what I could not deal with was the feeling of Pansy glaring daggers into my back.

"So how's tonight, the usual place? We can meet up after class and-" but he was stopped short.

"Alright class now Professor Sprout will be back on Monday and she'll be expecting your charts on the progression of your Fanged Geranium on her desk, you all have a lovely weekend." the substitute teacher dismissed us from class.

Draco was the first to leave, not wanting his fellow Slytherins to see him with me any longer, so I guessed that we would have to finish our conversation another time. I took my sweet time putting all of my things back into my bag, not really in a hurry to be anywhere, so I was the last one out of the greenhouse on that grey and soggy Friday.

Before I could get too far down the corridor someone yanked me into a shadowy corner.

"Dam it Draco! What did I tell you about doing that to people!" I furiously smacked his exposed upper torso.

"Ow! Sorry! I'm sorry now stop hitting me!" he begged "So what do you say we make our way to the Room of Requirement." he smiled mischievously.

"I can't tonight" I got straight to the point.

"Well why not?" his seemed genuinely upset at the fact that I couldn't meet with him.

"Because Neville gets out of the hospital wing today, and I'm going to go see him." Draco tried not to laugh at this, obviously thinking it as a joke. So I gave him a stern look to show that I was in fact serious.

"You're going to see Longbottom? Instead of spending time with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Draco I am. Neville is my friend and I haven't seen him in four days" '_I haven't seen any of my friends in four days actually' _the sad little thought crept to the front of my mind.

"But I thought I was your friend too." The sad soft way he said those words would have made even the most hardened old maid shed a tear.

"You are my friend, just because I can't see you this one time doesn't change that. You should know that…" silence filled the space between us, and that's when it hit me "… but you don't know that do you, because… Draco, you've never had a friend have you?" he was about to object when I placed a finger gingerly to his lips. The simple act stopping all that he was about to unleash. "I know you've got Crabbe and Goyel, Pansy, and you're somewhat close to Blaise but Draco you've never had a real friend before, be honest." suddenly Draco became very interested in a spot on the floor.

"Maybe that's the case, so what." he grumbled.

"It's alright, nothing to be ashamed about." I whispered before lifting his chin with my finger; forcing him to look into my eyes. "Because now you have one." I smiled a bit before enveloping him in a hug.

"Why do you have to make everything so bloody emotional." he whispered into my ear, causing my body to shake lightly with silent laughter.

"You'll get used to it." was all I said back.

"Here's hoping, now jog on." he said once we parted "Don't want Longbottom to think his only friend deserted him." He perked up a bit.

"And you'll be alright here?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yea I think I can hack it." He said trying to sound manly.

"Okay, we'll meet tomorrow I promise." I assured him before exiting that dark corner and making my way down the hallway.

**THINGS AND WORDS GO HERE! (REVIEW) **


	24. A Fight Between Friends

**Yes I know it's uber short and mega late but the good news is I'm not dead so... yay! Anywho the deal is my wifi is broken and I wrote this think on an Itouch (have you ever tried writing 717 words with an Itouch? It suck camel dicks) So you better be grateful for this you little bastards(Love-able bastards though) One more thing, I promise you guy that I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY... EVER! So please review!**

A while later I spotted my 'so called friends' sitting on a bench in the corridor. No doubt Ron or Harry had forgotten about an assignment and were begging Hermione to let them see her neatly finished work.

"Hey guys, I'm going down to the hospital wing, Neville's getting out today, do you want to come along?" I spoke, my voice full of hope.

But as soon as Ron heard my voice he roughly shoved his things into his book bag and marched off towards the stairs. Hermione looked furious.

"Ron we haven't seen Neville in days, we should really go see him." she tried to reason with him.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with that foul liar!" he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What the hell have I done?" I asked, caught off guard by his sudden accusation.

"Honestly Ronald, why can't you for just one second put yourself in her shoes?" she sat up and yelled right back at him, and that's when it all clicked.

"Hermione you didn't, please tell me that you didn't tell them." I pleaded. Her guilt filled eyes held mine for only a second before they dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but they needed to know. You're in danger and we can help protect you." She whispered.

"Hermione how many times do I have to tell you that death eaters are not after me, Voldemort doesn't even know I exists, I'm not in danger!"

"But you could be Olivia, followers of _you know who_ and _you know who _himself don't like it when they've been cheated, and they're also a big fan of revenge. If they find out that you survived that night then you could be in just as much danger as I am." Harry spoke calmly.

"Harry do not compare my silly situation to the horrible life you've been forced to live now Shut. Your. Mouth! As for you Hermione…" I turn my gaze back to her "you promised me you wouldn't tell, you made me a promise and within 24 hours you broke it."

"Olivia I'm so sorry, but you don't know the kind of people that are out there, I did what was necessary." She cried out.

"You don't have to defend your actions Hermione you did the right thing by telling us she was a fat liar." Ron interjected. My eyes flickered to him and my anger made a quick return.

"As for you Ron…" I sped towards him then pushed him back with all my might. "How dare you get mad at me for this! I fell asleep in my own bed and woke up halfway across the world in front of a magical castle! Imagine if you woke up and you were in a train station in California, not a wizard in sight surrounded by muggles. You wouldn't go around telling people you were a wizard now would you?" I tried to put things in perspective for him " Only my situation is 10 times worse then that one."

"and why is that?" he asked. Most of his anger was gone and had been replaced by embarrassment but he held on tightly to the last scrap of animosity with all he had.

"Because I woke up in a magical land which I had no prior knowledge of, at least you know a bit about muggles." I lowered the volume of my voice.

"See there you go again with the lies. How could you not know anything about wizards when you bloody are one!" he fired at me.

"I didn't know I was one till a few weeks ago NUMB NUTS!" after that outburst the four of us became quiet for nearly a full minute before I spoke up. "Look I have to go meet Neville but don't any of you think for a second that you're off the hook. Don't look for me at dinner, and don't you dare approach me until at the very least tomorrow morning. I need time to think before I can talk to any of you, and believe me we are going to have a talk about this." l gave them each a look that said I meant business and wouldn't look away until they gave me a sincere nod.

**P.s. As I said up at the top this was done on an Itouch so I don't want to hear anything about grammar or spelling okay? Love you guys. REVIEW!**


	25. The Big White Walrus

**OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Okay so I know it's been like forever and a day and I'm really sorry, but I started school again and I'm taking extra classes and all that crazy shit, but as I said before I refuse to give up on this story! This ones a bit boring but for those of you who like Draco/Olivia time there's a treat at the end! Please review you guys! I've really missed opening up my email and seeing that I have 8 new messages all from here! **

I stomped my way to the hospital wing but paused outside the door. I didn't want Neville to see the betrayed and broken girl that I had turned into over the course of mere minutes, so I took a bit of time to calm myself down and tried to get myself to focus on the awkward but loveable boy that I was there to see.

Once I walked through the large wooden doors of the wing the rest of the world simply melted away.

I spotted a lonesome looking Neville sitting on one of the hospital cots. He was looking out one of the tall windows to see that small rays of sunlight that were escaping the thick clouds.

"Afternoon Longbottom." I hopped onto the empty spot next to him while the past events happily blurred into one forgettable mess.

"Olivia!" he called out frightened by my sudden appearance. "Blimey, what are you doing here?" he questioned while flashing his imperfect teeth in surprise.

"It's your last day here, I owled you two days ago telling you that I'd be here to pick you up remember?" I smiled then playfully poked at his round stomach.

"Right." He breathed out the word. "So shall we head up to the tower then?" he asked. All at once the forgettable blur enveloped my mind warning me that as soon as I stepped foot inside the Gryffindor tower I would have to actually start dealing with my problems.

"Um actually I thought we could go for a walk. You know catch up with one another?" I tried my hardest to make it sound like a suggestion rather then what the sentence actually was; a plea.

"Sure, that sounds good. You can bring me up to speed on how many points Snape's taken from Gryffindor." we laughed in unison while making our way out of the hospital.

As we walked the grounds Neville became more comfortable and began transforming into the funny and bright boy that I knew he truly was.

My relationship with Neville was different from any relationship that I've ever had with a guy friend. You see while I would describe my relationship with Ron (prior to him becoming a huge jackass and calling me a fat liar) as a big brother little sister type thing, and my relationship with Malfoy as a lust/crush/enemy/friend type thing mine and Neville's relations ship was a bit tougher to describe.

I saw Neville as one would see their best friends younger sibling. It takes a while for them to warm up to you, but once they do all they wanna do is laugh and play and never leave your side.

He was a rather charming fellow once his confidence was built up. It was a shame so many people chose to tear him down. But I liked to think of it as their loss. They'd never get to see that Neville I saw.

"It's really starting to come down out there." He commented on what I considered to be beautiful weather. "How about we make our way to the great hall? Warm our bones a bit eh?" he looked down at me, hair wet with rain water, and smiled. I smiled back, but only for a moment.

The forgettable blur was back, but this time I could remember every thing.

"Um, actually I have a massive amount of um… charms homework to do so why don't you go on and I'll see you later." I hadn't even given him the chance to respond before I hoofed it down the hallway (not having the slightest idea where I was going of course)

As I rapidly rounded a corner I heard the familiar voice of one Ginny Weasly and as soon as I saw that head of orange hair I flung myself back behind the wall hoping she and the group of people she was with hadn't see me.

"Harry, Hermione would you please just come in and sit down. I'm sure she's not be far behind." Ginny pleaded. I had a hunch that she was talking about me but wouldn't let myself admit it for fear of sounding conceded. I hid out for a few more second, then peeked my head around the corner just to be sure that they had all gone inside.

Luck was on my side and I was able to make my way past the great hall and up the steps without being noticed. After the long hike up the many flights of changing stairs the sight of the Fat Lady made me feel an ounce of relief. I could almost feel the soft mattress that was on the other side of the slightly annoying painting.

"Password, Miss. Stone." She barked at me.

'_Shit…' _was the only word that came to mind, and seeing how I didn't think that word was the proper password for a that particular dormitory, I conjured up another thought _'What's the god dam password…' _that thought was quickly followed by _'Holy buckets did I seriously forget the Gryffindor password? I. Am. Stupid.' _My train of thought was interrupted by the Fat Lady rudely clearing her throat at me.

"Um, yea about the password. You see, I'm kind of drawing a blank here, but it's no big deal right? Look I'm wearing the Gryffindor tie, and the house symbol is on my robes, so I'm obviously a Gryffindor. Can't you just let me in?" I tried my hardest to be both polite and persuasive. But it seemed as if my luck for the night had run out.

"I'm sorry dear, no password no entry." She put it simply.

"But you know who I am. You see me everyday, you know for a fact that this is my house." I said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." she lied.

"When I walked up to you, you said my name!" I shouted at her.

"How dare you yell at me you… Why you imposter! Get Out Of My Sight!" I was going to protest but she started to sing, and I don't care how badly I wanted to be in my own bed I was not sticking around to listen to her blood curdling screech.

"I hope you get diabetes, you big white walrus!" I shouted over her wailing before running as far and as fast as I could from her. "That lying twat. My goodness the day I've had." I whined while slowing to a stop and rubbing my aching temples. "I just want to go to sleep." I then started to stomp up and down the hallway whining like a child (I'm not particularly proud of that) mumbling a few choice words that need not be repeated. After my small fit I leaned up against the cold stone wall closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. When I felt good and ready I lifted my eyelids and saw a door straight across from where I was standing. I quickly realized where I was then felt like a complete idiot for not thinking about it sooner. I rushed towards the door and into the room of Requirement before anyone could see.

The room was perfect. It had a large and very inviting four post bed (And when I say large I mean that bed was frickin ginormous! It nearly took up the entire room) The large window and fireplace from before were in the same places they were before and that was it. It was warm, comfortable, and it had a view. It was my definition of magical.

I didn't hesitate to attack the plush bed and fell into a much needed slumber. I awoke to a room that was lit only by the moonlight that poured through the open windows. I looked to the fireplace to see only a few glowing embers left.

I sat myself up and faced the window, wondering how long I'd been asleep and feeling content. That was until I heard a deep cough come from beside the fireplace. Due to the rooms dim state I hadn't noticed the figure curled up on the floor. So naturally I did what every dumb girl in every horror movie ever made does, even though everyone is yelling at the screen "_just get out bitch!_"; I got up and slowly approached the nameless figure.

"Hey. Hey you! Get up!" I yelled the best I could, but my vocal chords hadn't yet woken up, so the words came out low and scratchy.

"Bugger off…" A young mans voice growled.

"Draco get up…" I pressed my foot into his lower back repeatedly until he lifted his head to look at me.

"Oh you're up. Well it's about time." he quickly got on his feet, then made his way to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned before sitting beside him.

"I come here sometime. When I need to think… or when I need to escape all the blubbering idiots the roam these halls. Speaking of idiots, what are you doing here?" He mocked with a smile on his face. My fist connected with his shoulder, causing the smile to fall momentarily.

"The fat lady wouldn't let me into the house." I yawned.

"Why not?" he asked but not five seconds later a knowing smile crept onto his lips. "Oh say it ain't so!" he laughed "Don't tell me you've pulled a Longbottom?" my silence only made him laugh louder "That is perfect. I can't believe that you forgot the password to your own house!" He fell back onto the bed on a fit of deep chuckles.

"Shut up! I've had a very long day." I gave him a good one to the stomach which caused his laughter to turn to a heavy coughing.

"Yea I know you hung out with Longbottom all day. Wait you hung out with him all day and then you couldn't remember your houses password… You think he's contagious?" he sat up quickly as if he'd made some grand discovery. Normally I would have found the happy, childish Draco quite enjoyable but I wasn't really feeling like myself.

"Are you alright?" He gave me caring look.

I looked into his eyes. They were the eyes of a friend, eyes that told me it was okay to trust the person behind them. But I was far to drained to go over the events of my day.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me, as my friend." I kept my eyes locked with his, and saw the worry the flickered in his own eyes when he realized how serious my tone was. "Just lay me with okay. I'm tired and in need of silence and someone's arms around me. No words were spoken after that. He simply nodded his head, got under the blankets, and let me relax in his strong arms.

**REVIEW BITCHES!**


	26. A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Well long time no see... I'm so very sorry for not updating, it was rather selfish of me... but yay a new chapter! So please review this one if you like it and hopefully I'll have another one up soon. I have everything written it's just a matter of sitting down and putting it all in the computer. **

Since that night Draco and I grew closer and close. We would meet in the Room of Requirement almost every night, and most of the time we wouldn't even bother going back to the dorms to sleep.

We would talk for hours, sometimes about trivial things like school, and how bad I was at spells ( he once tried to teach me a simple silencing charm and I ended up setting the drapes on fire. He laughed about that for weeks) Other times our conversations would go much deeper. He would tell me about his childhood, and talk of how painful it was knowing that he'll never be good enough for his father. He even got me to talk of my family a few times, and he wasn't to happy when he found out that my stepfather was a muggle (It just kind of slipped out).

While our emotional relationship blossomed our physical one was put on hold. I didn't understand why though, because at first he was all for having a strictly sexual relationship, but I just guessed that he changed his mind. He was sweeter, more fun, and he started looking at me differently, almost as if he was in love with me or something, and I wasn't entirely sure if that made me happy or scared (perhaps it was a bit of both).

While mine and Draco's relationship was quickly grew stronger, it took a lot longer for mine and the trios relationship to go back to normal. It was surprisingly easy to forgive Harry (But I guess that's cause he didn't actually do anything wrong) But I had a rather hard time with Ron and Hermione. I couldn't decide which one I was more upset with; my over reacting big brother, or my big mouthed bookworm. But in the end I forgave them. I missed 'em too dam much (And I needed Hermione's help with a charms essay…)

"Come on Olivia! We have to get there before all the good stuff's gone." Ron pulled me by the arm. He was so excited about my very first trip to Hogsmeade, and his eagerness was only made greater by the fact that I was going to his for Christmas "I'm so glad you agreed to go in on me with the gifts. I don't think I could have afforded to get everyone in my family something… not to mention Harry and Hermione, and you to of course." he smiled overjoyed.

"Calm down Ron, I'm afraid you smile any wider you'll be stuck like that." I laughed.

"So me and Harry want to go to Honeydukes first, what about you two?" Hermione asked from in front of me.

"We'll be heading to Gladrags first." Ron answered.

"He wants to get his moms present first, and I suppose we could get something for Ginny while we're there." I added.

"Alright then, so we'll meet you guys in front of the Shrieking Shack in about an hour or two?" Hermione turned round to ask the group.

"Better make it two." Harry piped up causing all six eyes to fall on him. " I have no idea what to get Ginny, and you…" he looked at me.

"Oh, well don't sweat it I'm great at making people feel like they've gotten me exactly what I've wanted, so even if your gift stinks you'll never know it." I joked around with him but he still looked a bit nervous.

"So we'll all do our shopping then meet back at the Shrieking Shack." Hermione repeated the plan so that we were all clear on it.

"You got it boss." Ron gave her a salute before linking arms with me and skipping off. "So first we'll go to Gladrags for mum and Ginny, then to Spintwiches for Harry, Tomes and Scrolls for Hermione, and last but not least Zonkos for Fred and George." With each shop he named off he pointed to the buildings they were in.

"Ron, what about your father?" I asked, noticing that he hadn't mentioned him.

"Well, dad is rather hard to shop for. He's really into muggle things, I tried getting him a rubber duck for his birthday a few years back but I couldn't bloody figure out how muggle money works."

"Well I can help you out then, seeing as I am kind of an expert on muggle things." I winked at him.

"Brilliant." He smiled before pulling me into Gladrags.

We ended up getting Ron's mother a lovely scarf, and Ginny an enchanted hat shaped like an owl that sings upon request. We bought Harry some fancy quittage equipment that had a name I wouldn't even attempt to pronounce and a box of chocolate golden snitches. For Hermione a biography on some witch named Tilly Toke, and a packet of licorice wands, and for Fred and George an assortment of dung bombs, frog spawn soap, sugar quills, and nose-biting teacups. While Ron was busy putting back all the chattering teeth he had knocked over I bought him a large basket of assorted candy (and might I say the wizarding world has some bizarre and quite dangerous candy).

"So we've finished our Christmas shopping with…" He looked at his watch and paused a few seconds to do the math "Twenty-seven minutes to spare." he lifted his hand up for a high five and I gladly reciprocated. Out of nowhere a very cold and hard object smacked into my backside.

"Bloody hell!" (a phrase that thanks to Ron I had grown quite fond of) I yelped, dropping the bag full of gifts to brush the snow from my jeans. I turned around just in time to see Draco's smiling face slip into Tomes and Scrolls.

"That white haired twat (a word that thanks to me Ron had grown quite fond of) I'll get him." He grabbed a large sphere of snow in his hand and made a run for Draco.

"No…" I coolly threw my arm in front of him with a smile "I've got this one." My eyes never left the little bookshop.

"Are you sure? He may be a wuss but you and I both know he doesn't fight fair." worry was clear in his voice.

"Don't fret Ron, hasn't anyone ever told you?" I looked to him with a sly smile "Ferrets are easily caught." Without another words I jogged over to Tomes and Scrolls.

**I really hoped you liked it! I know it's been a while and I'll try not to keep you from waiting that long again... I just have a billion other stories that I'm writing right now (okay not a billion more like 6) well review it please!**


	27. We Smile Then We Fight

**Hi there... I know it's been like three months but I'm back! So my father stepped on my laptop and I was freaking out! then about two months later I realized that I can just plug it into the T.V. Smart right? okay so i am seriously sorry that I haven't been updating but hopefully I can change that. So here you go anther chapter for your reading pleasure... Oh and please review!**

I searched the dusty old shop, but the git was nowhere to be found.

"Can I help you with something dear?" an ancient man asked from behind the counter of the shop.

"Yes I'm looking for my friend. He's about ye tall, skinny as a string bean, annoying face."

"Oh yes master Malfoy headed straight for the cellar. Didn't even bother to ask permission." the old wizard pointed to a flight of stairs then lead to a dark and mysterious abyss.

"Do you mind if I go in there after him?" I asked politely.

"Not at all. Just try and be careful. There's a lot of wizard history down there so don't go flinging spells all willy nilly." he warned.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

The air was thick and moist. It smelled of rotting wood and soggy paper and somewhere in the dark and endless room a snowball throwing bastard was hiding.

"Lumos." I whispered the basic spell, banishing away the darkness and any chance I had of sneaking up on Draco. Once the light filled a small portion of the room I could hear a small tapping coming from only a few feet in front of me. I took a few steps forward only to see a grand chest. It was so big I bet me Hermione and Ron could fit in with enough room left over for a house elf.

It slowly rocked back and forth tapping against the bookshelf it sat in front of.

"Got you." I giggled to myself before reciting one of the many spells that Hermione had me practicing over and over "Alohomora!"

The lid to the chest flew open and out flew dozens of tiny blue creatures. They tugged at my hair and chocked me with my scarf, all while laughing in evil little high pitched voices.

"Get off me!" I started yelling. Hermione certainly hadn't prepared me for this. Frantically I threw my limbs through the air. Kicking, punching, and fighting as hard as I could. I punched four of them in the gut before the flock finally broke the cellar window and went on to terrorize some other poor wizards.

"What's going on down there?" I heard the ancient man yell from above.

"Nothing just knocked over a few tomes, No damage." I lied. "What were those things?" I asked myself, Picking up my belongings from the floor. Somehow they managed to get my hat, scarf, and coat off my body (one of the little buggers even gave me a wedgie)

"Cornish Pixies." a deep voice called from the corner. I turned around to see Draco obviously trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

"You saw me get attacked and didn't do anything?" I quickly picked up the heaviest book and chucked it at him.

"Oh like you wouldn't have sat in the corner and had a laugh. If that was me being attacked you would have been on the floor laughing without a second thought."

"I would have helped…. Eventually." a small smile spread across my lips. "So why exactly did you throw a snowball at my backside then run in here?" I asked, smile still wide on my face.

"I was hoping I could talk to you…. In private." he stepped closer to me.

"Do we ever talk in public?" I joked.

"If insults count then yea, we talk in public all the time." we both laughed. A few moments of silence passed by.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about exactly?"

"Oh right. Well I wanted to know if perhaps you would like to stay down here with me for a little while. We can wait till everyone else is gone then go have a butter beer at the three broomsticks." his excitement melted my heart. He actually though this up on his own and took the time to show me that he wanted me there.

"That sounds wonderful. But I can't" his smile faded, as did mine. "I have to meet everyone back at the shrieking shack in fifteen minutes."

"And by everyone you mean Potter." He sneered. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous.

"Yes Harry will be there, but Ron and Hermione will too. Draco don't be mad I made these plans before you even asked me out." of course me telling him not to be mad just made it worse.

"I didn't ask you out! I saw you with Weasly and felt sorry for you. I was just trying to be nice and get you away from that pathetic excuse for a wizard." Harsh.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Get all pissed off at me and say things you don't mean!" the sweet conversation had turned into a yelling match.

"Well then stop ditching me to hang out with Potter and Weasly!"

"They're my friends!"

"Oh and I suppose Finnigan is your 'friend' too." He put air quoted around friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I don't know why I bothered asking. I knew what it meant. I guess I just was hoping for a different answer.

"Don't play dumb. I see him making kissy faces at you in the great hall. And I see how you laugh at all the stupid things that come out of his mouth."

" He flirts with me so what and I laugh at him because he's funny Draco. He's a moron yes but he's a funny moron." We'd gotten closer in each others faces over the coarse of the argument. "Draco please stop trying to poke holes in this. I would love to go to the three broomsticks with you tonight, but I already made plans."

"I just don't think I can play second fiddle to Potter anymore." and with that he left me. Alone and confused and wanting to slap Seamus across the face for every time Draco saw him blow me a kiss.

**Wow I feel like every conversation they have ends in a fight... oh well. Good news! Christmas at the Weasly house is creeping closer and Olivia gets to meet Fred and George! REVIEW!**


	28. Six Butterbeers to the Wind

**Hello again my friends, long time no update. So I didn't technically edit this chapter, but that's because It's 4am and I have work in the morning, but don't sweat it for too long because I will edit this tomrrow. I was just too excited not to post cause it's been like a year! so I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I really had fun writing it. love you guys.**

"Stupid dumb Malfoy, with his stupid dumb hair. I hate him." I mumbled to myself while exiting Tomes and Scrolls. "It's not my fault the jerk can't ask me out like a normal person." The snow was starting to really come down as I searched the street for Ron. "Goddam it Ron didn't your mother ever teach you to stay put?" when I couldn't find him I simply walked my grumpy ass to the shrieking shack.

Lucky for me I had no idea where it was.

After stopping twice to ask for directions I finally arrived at my destination. Only my friends were nowhere in sight. But that doesn't mean I was alone.

"Oi Stone!" Seamus called out to me from behind a tree.

"Hey Seamus, long time no see." I waved at him, trying my hardest to shake off my grumpy Malfoy induced mood.

"So what do you think of Hogsmeade?" he questioned while coming to stand next to me.

"It's certainly… interesting." Laughter followed my statement. Hodsmeade was actually a very charming place. Each shop was like its own little world filled with exciting new gadgets and candy that could cause loss of limb. It was certainly an adventure.

"That's might be the perfect adjective for Hogsmeade, definitely" we laughed together before just standing and taking in the sight before us.

"They say that it's the most haunted building in Britain." His comment was aimed towards the uneven mess of a shack that was nearly 100 yards away.

"That's what they say." Then it happened, the awkwardness that you feel before someone near you does something incredibly stupid.

"You know Olivia I think-" I couldn't handle it so I did the only thing I could think of.

"I HAVE TO PEE."

Before I knew it I was out of the cold and inside the Three Broomsticks. It looked like most of the students had already headed back to Hogwarts but there was no way I was going back out there and risking running into Seamus. I sat down at a table meant for four, but seeing how the place was nearly empty I didn't care.

"What'll it be love?" the barmen asked without looking at me.

"Um… a butterbear I guess, but could you tell me exactly what that is first because it sounds-"

"One butterbear for the chatterbox." I was cut off as the rude barmen turned his back on me and went to fetch what I hoped would be a digestible beverage.

"Well I don't know if you're supposed to tip in the wizard world but either way you're getting squat." Apparently I was back to the grumpy whispering thing, thank goodness I whispered too cause no matter what world you're in no one likes spit in their drink. Although it's possible that the man could have possessed supersonic wizard hearing like one Hermione Granger but that's something I don't like thinking about.

He dropped the drink on the table a few minutes later (spilling a good portion of it I might add) without a word or so much as a glance. I decided to wait at the Three Broomsticks for a while. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were probably wondering where I was and I was sure that one of them would come through the door in no time.

Two hour and six butterbeers later I was tired, grumpy, and just wanted to go to bed. I payed my bill, flipped off the barmen and then I was off.

"Oh my goodness it's dark. It is dark and cold. This might have been a mistake on my part." I thought aloud while walking alone back to the castle. I don't know what butterbeer is exactly but after drinking six I felt just a wee bit off. "Oh god so much snow, why is there so much snow here it's ridiculous." Somehow I managed to make it back to the castle only to be greeted by a very worried head mistress.

"Miss. Stone oh there you are!" Mcgonagall rushed over to me.

"Here I am!" I shouted throwing my handing in the air smiling proudly.

"You had us worried, I mean first the Bell girl travesty and then you go missing, for the second time I might add. Miss. Stone are you even listening to me?"

"That depends which one of you is talking again?" giggles poured from my mouth as I no doubt swayed back and forth unable to stay balanced to save my life.

"Why don't we get you to bed dear, and in the morning I'm going to have a long talk with Madam Rosmerta about a two butterbeer limit with my students." She threw her arm around me and guided me into the castle.

"Fascinating story Mcgona_gal_ but I've got a better one, two gay monkeys walk into a bar-"

The amount of sunlight coming through the window the next morning was ridiculously unbearable.

"For the love of god would someone please close the curtains!" I growled into my pillow, not bothering to open my eyes again.

"Olivia calm down, you'll be fine." Hermione closed the curtains before hopping onto the edge of my bed. "What happened to you last night?"

'_she has to be joking' _was my first thought.

"Are you kidding me?" I sat up in anger "What happened to _**me**_? What happened to you? And Harry and Ron? We were supposed to meet at the shrieking shack and you weren't there, so I figured it's cold outside maybe they went to the Three Broomsticks to warm up, so I went there. And I waited. I waited for two hours and ingested six mugs of what I will now be referring to as ' Olivias no-no juice' and then I had to walk back to the castle_** alone**_ and buzzed off my ass and all you can do is sit there and ask what happened to me?!" _'hot damn can I rant' _

"Olivia I'm so sorry we left you but something happened, something awful." She apologied whole heartedly but apparently I wasn't done being miss. Grumpy gills.

"Well someone better have died." The look on Hermione's face told me that that was not the best thing to say. "Holy shit did someone die?" My heart sank down into my ass with guilt.

"No, no one died but while me, Ron and Harry went looking for you we saw Katie Bell and one of her friends on the road back to Hogwarts. Something was wrong with Katie and before we knew it she was thrown into the air and being slammed into the ground. We all thought she was going to die." Tears were threatening her eyes, and if I didn't feel like an ass before I certainly felt it now.

"_note to self never use the 'someone better have died' expression ever again" _

"Hermione I'm so sorry. Is she alright, do you know what happened." I threw my arm around my friend in comfort (though it might have done more hurt than help because I hadn't put deodorant on yet)

" Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore said she'd been cursed by a package she was carrying, why she was carrying it we won't know until she wakes up."

"And… she will wake up right?" I said softly.

"I think so."

Everyone was quiet that day. News of Katie Bells injury spread like wildfire and everyone (even a few Slytherins) were a bit cut up about it. The only upside (and I mean as much of an upside as you can get with this kind of situation) was that Seamus hadn't tried to talk to me about our conversate and run the other day.

That night I couldn't sleep. After talking with Ron and Harry about what happened to Katie I was a bit shook up. I mean there was a chance that this girl could be dead come morning, and what had she ever done? I mean I didn't really know her but every time I talked with her she had nothing but nice things to say about everyone (with the exception of Malfoy but it's rare to hear someone say something positive about him) I couldn't help but wonder why someone would do this to her. Was it a prank gone wrong? A random act of Violence? Or maybe it was something much darker. Something planed, something put into motion by the evilest of wizards.

I felt goose bumps rise up on my arm at the thought you-know-who. Of the ultimate evil. Suddenly it became very hard to breath and I just had to get out. I threw on my shoes and a sweater and headed for the room that had become my own little sanctuary.

To my surprise the door was already there. My first instinct was to run away, out of fear that Draco had gotten to the Room of Requirement first, but then curiosity got the better of me and I had to see just who and what was inside.

Slowly I opened the door to find the most cluttered room I've ever seen.

"Hello. Is anyone in here?" I called out. No one answered. "Hello? What's with all the junk? Is this like the wizard version of hoarders or something?" I giggled a bit at my own joke before having the very life scared out of me.

"What are you doing here?" a scratchy voice growled from behind me.

"Oh! Oh shit Draco you scared me." I began to laugh but once I got a look at his face I went silent. He was pale, paler than usual. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red from crying. Without even thinking I took him in my arms. His whole body tensed. I held onto him waiting for him to relax.

"Olivia let go of me." He said through gritted teeth. His voice wasn't quite right. This was a Draco that I'd never seen before, one that I wasn't sure I liked.

"What's wrong? Look I know we had a little fight but we always fight, right? Hey, I'm sorry. I should have canceled my plans with Harry I get to see him all the time, I practically live with the guy." The room was silence but for my stiff laughter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once again.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you hear what happened to Katie?" as soon as the words left my mouth it's like a switch went off and Draco just lost it.

"Yes I heard about Katie! Cause all anyone's been talking about for the last 24 hours IS KATIE FUCKING BELL!" he kicked over a tall pile of junk in anger. For the first time in our friendship Draco was truly scaring me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay and help or just run away, and he could see it.

"Oh am I scaring you Olivia! AM I FUCKING SCARING YOU?! WELL GOOD! You should be scared of me!" and there it was. It just clicked and I knew.

"Oh my god no… Draco you did that to her didn't you." He looked away from me, angry and ashamed. "DIDN'T YOU!" it was my turn to yell at him "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE?! ANSWEAR ME!" I hit him furiously, launching my fists at his arms and chest in anger.

"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR HER OKAY! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANYONE! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" he grabbed me by my wrists to stop my assault on him, while he yelled back.

"Then who was it meant for? Tell me Draco, whatever it is you don't have to do it. Please just talk to me." My voice became weak as he released my hands and turned his back to me.

"It's none of your business. Just go alright, leave me alone forever because I can't be the person you want me to be. I can never be good and I had accepted that, but then you came along and you made everything so much harder." His shoulders slumped, his back turned to me still.

"Don't say that." I had just realized that tears were streaming down my face as I made my way to him. I put my arms around him slowly, not wanting to provoke him. "Please, don't say things like that." I kissed my way up his back to his neck, standing on my tip toes. I could feel him sobbing beneath me.

"Olivia" he whispered my name, pleading with me to do something, but what I didn't know. Did he really want me to leave? Was this to be our last fight? Or was it something else.

I reached around and cupped his face, turning him to look at me.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise." He smiled sadly looking into my eyes.

"Things are just so…" he couldn't find the proper words.

"Fucked up." I smiled at him. Then it happened again just like with Harry, and with Seamus. The awkwardness you feel before someone does something incredibly stupid. Well in this case two people.

"I love you."

**holy crap. Who do you think said the L word? R&R. **


	29. I Love You

**Okay so I actually wanted this chapter to be twice as long but apparently my Microsoft word subscription ran out or something (plus I felt like I made you wait long enough) so here it is.**

"Well I don't like her." Me and Ron were having an argument over breakfast.

"okay then, you don't have to like her because you aren't dating her." We were fighting again over the fact that he'd been dating Lavender Brown.

It started after Gryffindor won a quidditch match against Slytherin. Apparently Lavenders way of congratulating someone on a game well played is to stick her tongue down their throat.

"And I wouldn't want to, because she's an awful human being." I earned a few giggles from the table, from everyone but Hermione that is, who was truly cut up about the whole thing.

"Well that's your opinion, but please do me a favor and keep it to yourself when she's around. That goes for all of you." Ron gave a passing glance to Hermione _bad idea dude. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" _oh shit. _

"It means that I would appreciate it if you were just a bit nicer to my girlfriend." _No stop really Ron. _

"Here's an idea, have you ever thought that maybe she's the problem, that maybe she's the one who's rude to us in the first place." Her voice grew a bit louder in annoyance.

"That might be true but would it kill you to smile at her once in a while, make her feel welcome. I mean she won't even sit on our side of the table cause of you two."

"Me? What did I do?" I was offended at first then took a moment to think back on my past interactions with her "oh right, the slap."

"and maybe it's good she sits on the other side of the table, merlin knows you two don't need to be connected at the mouth all the time." _Feisty Hermione is feisty. _Ron seemed at a loss for words giving Hermione the perfect chance for a storm out "I'm going to the library, Harry." She stood up and began to walk out, a sorry looking Harry following her.

"Fine! Then I'm going to sit with my girlfriend!" Ron shot up from the table as well. Leaving me to sit by myself.

"No that's alright guys you go ahead, leave me here I like to be alone." I said sarcastically. After sitting alone for a while I could feel someone's eyes one me. I looked up to see Draco, and couldn't help the small smile the spread across my lips as I thought about the events that transpired just a few weeks ago.

"_I love you." A high pitched squeaky voice sounded from below us, scaring the shit out me and causing him to move in a bit closer. _

"_What the bloody hell." _

"_I love you." _

"_Draco you're stepping on a baby." I laughed while bending down to get the toy. I gave it a good squeeze. _

"_I love you." _

"_Ha, this place has everything doesn't it." I took a closer look at the junk the surrounded us. _

"_It really does." He sighed taking the toy from me. _

"_I love you." It sounded again._

"_I think I could…" he spoke without looking up from the toy. _

"_You could what?" he didn't say anything, just squeezed the doll once more._

"_I love you." _

"_You love me?" I asked internally freaking out, I mean like me? yes, find me attractive? Who doesn't, but love me? Nope, no way, too soon. _

"_No you moron. I don't love you but…" He got really quiet and just smiled down at the doll before looking back at me "Anything could happen right?" _

The memory made my smile grow even wider. I think I even saw Draco smiling for a spit second as we played eye tag across the hall.

"Good morning Olivia, I see you're in a good mood." Seamus sat down next to me. It was the first time he'd spoken to me since the Hogsmeade 'GOTTA PEE' incident.

"I actually am, but that'll probably change once I get to class." I giggled, trying to act normal.

"Same here." _And here comes the awkward silence. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve-_

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" _oh thank goodness. _

"I'm actually going to Ron's house. He's going to introduce me to his parents and all that jazz."

"Oh, but I thought Ron was with Lavender Brown." _Seamus say what? _

"He is."

"But you're going to his house for Christmas, to meet his parents?" he looked as confused as ever.

"Yes, because I can't go home for Christmas. Ron is being a nice **friend** and letting me stay with him."

"So what you're saying is, you're defiantly single." The look I was getting from him gave me the distinct urge to run away… again.

"Yep, just the way I like it." I dropped a not so subtle hint "Look **buddy** we better get to class before we're late **friend. **Wouldn't want to be late right** pal**." I patted him on the back in the most platonic way ever and headed to class.

Turns out I wasn't running late at all. I went out into the empty hallway and thought about going to the library to meet up with Harry and Hermione but someone had other plans.

"Yikes!" a few pushed, shoves, and slaps later I was stuffed inside a broom closet. "Dammit Draco what have I told you about this?" I was going to chastise him some more but his close proximity and silence told me that he meant business.

"I saw you and Seamus talking at breakfast." He finished his sentence by planting light kisses on my neck. "I really hate that guy." He kissed his way up to my lips.

"Who don't you hate" I giggled while he continued his assault on my mouth " If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." I flirted before returning to our kissing.

So maybe in the past couple of weeks things have heated up between me and Draco. Maybe broom closet encounters happen often. Maybe they've happen roughly 11 times, but who's counting.

"Come one we have to get to class." I pulled away, wishing I didn't have too.

"But we've got 15 minutes before classes start." He whined buttoning his shirt back up.

"I know but in five minutes the halls are going to be super busy and I will not be seen coming out of a closet with swollen lips and make out hair." I handed him his sweater. "Now quick help me find my sweater, and next time stick to the rules. You know you're not supposed to remove clothing when we're not in the room of requirement."

"Says the girl who had my sweater and dress shirt off." He joked.

"You're dress shirt was not off… it was just unbuttoned." I searched the small space for my sweater. "There it is." I picked it up only to have it taken from me. "Hey I need that" I whined but he only lifted it over my head, using his height to his advantage.

"You'll be fine in what you've got on." He was right. I could have just gone out in my dress shirt and tie.

"No way it's cold out there." I hopped up to grab it but he only moved it up higher.

"Don't be such a baby. Fine, here." He dropped it right on my face, causing the already dark closet to go pitch black.

"Jerk." I mumbled before pulling the jumper over my head.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"I've got a thing with Hermione, but maybe after." I gave him a quick kiss before exiting the closet.

So maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth. I did have a thing that night only it wasn't just with Hermione. It was with Hermione and Harry. See they'd been tutoring me in magic, since I was so far behind the rest of the students I needed more than a little extra help (and that's putting it lightly).

"Come on Olivia I know you can do it, just stay focused." Hermione spoke calmly.

"It's no use, we've been at this for hours. Face it I just can do it." I was exhausted, having practiced the same painstaking spell over and over to no avail.

"It's exactly that kind of thinking that's keeping you from it. Stay positive, and focus. That's the only way to do it. Now, watch me." With a flick of his wand Harry's patronus once again flew from his wand and began prancing around him.

This was the third day in a row that we'd practiced this spell and I was at my wits end.

"Harry there's no point, I suck at this. Can't we just move onto some other spell." I whined once more.

"This spell has saved my life many times, it is imperative that you learn it, now go on." I huffed for a bit before readying myself.

I thought of my father. Of him smiling down at me, it was my 6th birthday and he was wearing this ridiculous multi colored tie that I had gotten him for father's day. He was so happy, all because I was happy. It was a memory that until a few days ago way almost forgotten. I let the happy memory fill me as I spoke the incantation.

"Expecto patronum." A faint while stream of light began to pour from my wand, it wasn't a stag like Harry's, or an otter like Hermiones, it wasn't anything. Just a blob of what looked like smoke.

"That's it, you're doing great. Just a bit more, you're almost there." His complements went by unnoticed as it took everything I had to focus on the task at hand. My forehead began to sweat and my wand hand was cramping.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said once more, this time much louder. The stream of bright smoke grew thicker and from the shining stream emerged a small bird.

"You did it! Now stay focused. It can only protect you for as long as you stay focused." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked as the little bird flew circles around me. Smiling at it the whole time, proud of what I had just accomplished.

"I think it's a sparrow, they pair off in the summer and spring, but during autumn and winter they form mixed flocks of dozens of varying species of sparrows. It suits you." Hermione smile while reciting the facts.

"Since when did you become an expert on birds?" I asked, tired I began to slump, losing my concentration my patronus vanished.

"It's Hermione, what isn't she an expert on." Harry's comment had the three of us busting up laughing in seconds.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
